Miniature
by Li the Twilight Knight
Summary: Alt.End: After the fall of the church, Ciel is faced with a string of murders committed by a killer who has baffled Scotland Yard. Each murder leads them one step closer to discovering the murderer's ultimate target, but Ciel may not like what he finds...
1. Prologue

A/N: So. This is the murder-mystery I spent however long talking about. XD I'm putting the prologue and chapter 1 up together, because I hate putting up just a prologue. This takes place after the events of episode 18, and is meant to be an alternate ending to the anime.

For the record, for the rest of the story, Kuroshitsuji isn't mine, and neither is the idea for the murderer's _modus operandi_. Enjoy!

* * *

"_I'm too young to lose my soul.  
I'm too young to feel this old…"_

_

* * *

**Prologue**_

When Ciel Phantomhive woke up that morning, it was not because his loyal butler had thrown open the curtains to allow sunlight to rush in. The heavy drapes were still shut, and the line where they met in the middle was dark, indicating that it was still quite early. Ciel curled up underneath the thick blankets of his bed, cold without being able to explain why.

He shouldn't be alive. The church of cultists had fallen, and while many had escaped, the important thing was that the cult itself, and the insane angel who led it, had been destroyed. His revenge had been fulfilled and the terms of the contract met. And yet here he was, in his own bed, with a chill he could not shake. He had offered Sebastian his soul, and the demon had not taken it.

_But why?_

He understood what the butler had implied, by continuing to serve him. There was someone else out there; some ringleader who had yet to be caught. But he also knew that Sebastian had to be starving. Yes, the demon had aesthetics, but was that enough to justify putting off his meal a little longer, when Ciel had been willing, and never would have known that there was someone he had missed?

Ciel pulled the blankets tighter around his slender form, trying to calm his mind enough to go back to sleep. He had been spared; all that was important now was finding the remaining cultists and finishing his revenge. And then Sebastian would finally be able to have him, without any further trouble. He ignored the small part of his mind insisting that this was not what he wanted, and closed his eyes. It was too late for such thoughts.

In any case, he was Ciel Phantomhive, and he did not go back on his word.

xXx

Across London, in a small apartment near the docks in the East End, a certain Scotland Yard inspector named Aberline was gazing at the crime scene of his latest case. A body was lying on the floor of the apartment. Rope was tied around the young man's neck, and from the red marks present, that appeared to be what had killed him. Aberline shivered. Strangulation seemed a horrible way to die, gasping for breath that would not come as your lungs burned…

He shook his head, instead turning to inspect the room, to see if he could find anything of use. He was poking through the chest of drawers when Sir Randall came in with a sheet of paper.

"I've gotten the statement from the witness who found him." Sir Randall said, frowning. Aberline straightened up to look at him, and he continued, "She says his name was Ian McCullen, and he was barely making rent."

Aberline held up the wallet he'd found in the dead man's pocket. "He was twenty-four years old. There was no money in his wallet, but it didn't look like it had already been searched. I think this was straight murder, not robbery, especially since your witness said he couldn't pay." If the brunet-haired inspector was being honest with himself, this murder unnerved him. There was something about it, and not just the fact that the victim was only a few years younger than himself.

"So the question is why someone would want to murder some no-name East End rat." Sir Randall growled. "Well, at least we have a name and a bit of information to go off of. The last thing we need is the Queen getting worried and calling in her Guard Dog." His frown deepened at the thought of the young Earl.

"I think we can handle it. She doesn't call him in for mundane murders." Starting across the room towards the standing wardrobe, Aberline asked lightly, hoping not to upset his superior, "Why do you hate Earl Phantomhive so much?" He liked Ciel. He really did. Even if the boy was somewhat cold, Aberline could tell that beneath the façade he put on for the adults he had to deal with, there was a child in there somewhere. A lonely child who just needed someone to be there for him.

"He's thirteen years old and an uppity brat, that's why!" Sir Randall practically snarled. "He acts like we're beneath him, when it's our job to protect this city!" The head of Scotland Yard stormed over to begin looking through some documents piled on a desk in the corner. "We don't need the Queen's Dog checking up on us."

Aberline shrugged, knowing that his boss was impossible to talk to when he got into a mood like that, and opened up the wardrobe. There wasn't much, just a few pairs of pants and a single suit. It was likely the only nice set of clothing Mr. McCullen had owned. He was about to close the wardrobe again when he noticed a plain box sitting in the bottom, next to a pair of beaten-up shoes.

It looked almost out of place in this little apartment. Ian McCullen had very few personal possessions, and there was no indication that he owned anything of value that would need to be kept out of sight. Aberline figured that it was probably a sentimental thing, a memento of some kind, but it was his duty as a police officer to investigate thoroughly. He lifted the lid off of the box and peered inside. "S-Sir Randall…!"

"What is it, Aberline?" Sir Randall asked gruffly, walking over to see as well. Aberline held out the box wordlessly, and all it took was a single glance inside.

"What the bloody hell is _that_?"


	2. Two Cases and an Accusation

**Two Cases and an Accusation**

Mornings always started out with annoyances.

Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhive household, paced down the hallway near the back of the mansion, on his way to the servants' quarters. It was perfectly all right in theory, since he did not sleep, therefore it was not much trouble. But the idea that the other servants employed by the household could not be up on time unless personally awoken was a disgrace in Sebastian's eyes. As one who made everything as perfect as he could for the young master, the others were just distracting.

He walked right into Bardroy and Finnian's room, clapping his hands sharply and raising an eyebrow as Finny shot upright with a yelp. The blond boy practically flew out of bed, grabbing for his work clothes and scrambling to stand upright in front of Sebastian.

"Good morning, Mister Sebastian!" he chirped, trying to comb his hair back into its usual pinned state.

"Good morning, Finny." Sebastian replied, pulling out his pocketwatch and glancing at it, his eyes flicking from the cheerful boy in front of him to the chef still lying in bed. "Today, the front flower beds need to be weeded. Please be careful, as there were blue lupines and xeranthemums planted just the day before yesterday, and I would prefer that they remain unharmed. In the meantime, head to the kitchen. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Yes, Mister Sebastian!" Finny saluted before dashing off. Sebastian then directed his attention to Bard, who had yet to get out of bed.

"Bardroy, if you are not out of bed in the next two minutes, you will not receive any breakfast." The threat was well-planned. The butler knew that even if Bard complained about Sebastian usurping his chef's duties, he couldn't resist the perfectly-made pastries. And the servants got all of the leftovers that the young master turned down. Sure enough, Bard was climbing out of bed within a moment, grumbling but awake.

Sebastian smiled with satisfaction and turned to leave, continuing down the hall. A quick knock on the door of Tanaka's room revealed that the steward was awake and ready for the day. The butler made his way down to the last room on the hall, knocking and waiting patiently. It was impolite to simply walk into a lady's room, after all; he could not go about awakening Maylene the same way as he did Finny or Bard. Fortunately, the maid was usually awake and much better-prepared for the morning than the other two.

"J-Just a second!" There was the sound of rustling fabric from behind the door, and Maylene opened it a crack to peer into the hallway. "Oh… Good morning, Mister Sebastian!" She pushed the door the rest of the way open, dressed and ready for the day except for her hair, which wasn't up in its usual neat style. Turning back to the small mirror that hung over her dresser, she quickly tied her hair up, asking, "Is there anything that needs to be done before breakfast?"

"No, Maylene. Everything is prepared. Finny and Bard should already be in the kitchen."

The maid nodded, putting on her glasses and smiling widely. "All right! Let's go!"

xXx

Sebastian left the other servants in the kitchen with a batch of freshly baked danish, choosing the best pastries to place on the tea cart with the rest of the tea things before setting off for his young master's room. Following the same routine he did every morning, he knocked quietly, two distinct taps on the door, before going inside. However, this morning proved to be a bit different from the others. Ciel was awake, sitting up in bed with the blankets cocooned around him.

"Good morning, Bocchan. You are awake earlier than usual." he observed quietly, striding over to open the drapes. Ciel frowned at the light, ducking his head and closing his eyes, and as Sebastian turned back around, he bit back the urge to chuckle. His young master had a positively horrendous case of bed-head this morning, steel-blue locks sticking up in all directions.

"I couldn't sleep." Ciel murmured, reaching up to rub his eyes. The seal in his right eye was prickling slightly, and he wondered for a moment if it was proximity to Sebastian that was causing it. It was as if the mark knew how close they had come to finishing the contract, and objected to still being burned into the child's eye. He caught sight of Sebastian watching him thoughtfully and scowled. "What?"

"Nothing, my Lord." The butler poured the tea, offering the warm drink and a plate of danish, which Ciel accepted in silence. He then went to the wardrobe to begin picking out his young lord's outfit for the day. Choosing a jewel-blue coat and matching shorts, he decided to compliment it with a ruffled white shirt and silver ribbon. Ciel nodded in approval of the choice, and once the danish was gone and the tea had been drunk, Sebastian began to help him get dressed.

It was all so ordinary. And yet both of them knew that there was something different this morning as compared to other mornings. Yesterday hadn't counted; the shock was still fresh, and there hadn't been time for thoughts to converge and settle. It hadn't seemed real yet. But this past night, Ciel had been reliving the church in his nightmares, though there had been simple dreams as well. But somehow, the one that bothered the young earl the most was not the haunting images of his parents, or of the demented angel set on altering his past or murdering him. The most confusing one had been a simple dream, a brief memory of the Cinematic Record returning to him, and then falling to land in Sebastian's arms. The demon had seemed genuinely impressed with him, and had uttered the phrase that was so confusing the boy now.

"_Just what I would expect from my soul… No, from my Young Master._"

Ciel swallowed thickly. He wasn't going to ask the demon what that meant. Was _he_ truly more important than his soul, to the demon? Did he mean more to Sebastian than being just a morsel, destined to one day fill the demon's stomach? He frowned as Sebastian finished tying the ribbon around his neck, and asked sharply, "What is on the schedule for today?"

"Today, you have no appointments scheduled, but there is a great deal of paperwork regarding the Funtom candy factory that has just opened in Switzerland." Sebastian said calmly. "It requires your immediate attention, I'm afraid."

"Very well. Bring my newspaper to my office." Ciel got up as soon as his shoes were securely on his feet, heading for the door, but Sebastian's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Your hair is atrocious, Bocchan. Please allow me to neaten it for you." Clearly the boy was distracted. He'd nearly left his eyepatch as well.

There was a moment where Ciel wanted to smack his hand away. Smack him, scream questions and demand answers, insist on the truth. But because he was Ciel Phantomhive, he merely walked stiffly to his dresser and sat down in the chair that Sebastian had moved there, staring at his own reflection in the mirror. The demon picked up a comb and began to run it through Ciel's hair, making sure to tame all of the unruly locks. "Is something troubling you this morning, Bocchan?"

"…what makes you think there's something wrong?" Ciel frowned.

"You are particularly quiet this morning." Sebastian replied easily. "I have known you for long enough that I can tell your moods."

"Well you are wrong." Ciel's voice was sharp, short. "There is nothing wrong, Sebastian, nor is it your place to ask."

"My master's wellbeing is my highest priority." He tied the black silk eyepatch neatly over Ciel's contract mark with practiced movements. "Is it the church, my Lord? I understand that what happened two days ago may be troubling…"

"Fine." Ciel snapped in an unwilling concession. "Yes, the incident from two days ago is on my mind. How could it not be? You know what happened with my parents. And now to learn that there is some other ringleader out there, and I have no clues…" He scowled at Sebastian, gaze reflecting icy and furious in the mirror. "How do I know that it wasn't you?"

Sebastian could say that he was honestly confused by the accusation. "My Lord…" he began politely. "I do not believe that this is the best time to have this discussion, if I am being honest. You do have quite a lot of paperwork to do this morning."

"Tch." Ciel got up and headed for the door. "I'll be in my study." He left Sebastian in his room, more unnerved than he would admit. It had been a spur-of-the-moment snap, a spontaneous accusation, but now that he thought about it… What if those cultists had been trying to summon a demon? Everything they'd done… What if it had been in Sebastian's name? He didn't know what he would do if that were the case.

xXx

When he arrived in his study, he found the newspaper waiting on top of a pile of forms and other documents. Ignoring his work for the time being, Ciel picked up the newspaper and began flipping through it. A small article on the inside caught his eye, and one eyebrow rose curiously.

"Strange murder in London?" he read to himself. He scanned the article quickly. Police had found a man dead in his small apartment in the East End, strangled to death. It seemed like an average murder, but investigators had discovered a small miniature at the scene, a perfectly scale model of the room, exact down to the last detail: items on shelves, unmade bed, and even the victim's body itself. It was intriguing, and Ciel half-hoped to see a letter from the Queen when the mail was brought. This case seemed like it would be entertaining, if nothing else.

He halfheartedly set to work on his paperwork when the newspaper proved to contain nothing else of interest, and had managed to get through at least five sets of forms by the time Sebastian entered with the mail. The butler nodded courteously and set the letters on the desk. Ciel flipped through them absently. Invitation, invitation, invitation, letter from one of the factory owners, thank-you note from a guest at the last party he'd been forced to throw… Finally at the bottom of the stack was a familiar letter with a red wax seal. Ciel grabbed for it, opening it quickly and skimming the contents. Oh… He dropped it back to the desk with a sigh. It wasn't about the miniature murder. Instead…

_My dearest little boy,_

_It has come to my attention that recently there have been a disturbing number of disappearances, mostly younger children, in the streets of London. I fear for the continued safety of any child if this continues, and would ask that you find the culprit and put a stop to it as soon as possible._

_Best wishes,  
Victoria_

"Children being kidnapped?" Sebastian asked. "That seems a little mundane in comparison to what she normally has you doing, Bocchan." He absently straightened the papers scattered over the desktop, and Ciel frowned.

"Regardless, if Her Majesty wishes it, I shall investigate." He folded his hands, then said calmly, "Sebastian, prepare a carriage to leave for London this afternoon, and make sure that everything is packed. We will likely have to remain at the townhouse for a while. Give orders to the others, and have everything ready to leave around three this afternoon." The young earl promptly turned back to his paperwork, clearly dismissing his servant.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian took his leave, thinking hard. If nothing else, he would be alone in the carriage with Ciel this afternoon, and would have an opportunity to enquire about the boy's outburst and accusation this morning. He couldn't help but wonder if his young lord was overreacting so due to stress. After all, the incident with the church and the Doomsday Book had only been two days ago, and now there was another mission waiting. It was almost as if the Queen was determined to test him, to wear him down to the point of exhaustion to determine his loyalty.

But it was not Sebastian's concern to question the Queen. His only concern was with his young master's welfare. He would fulfill his wishes to the letter, and in return, the contract would one day be complete. And on that day, both would have gotten what they wanted. Ciel would have his revenge, and Sebastian… Sebastian would have his young master.

He went promptly to find Tanaka, to inform him that they would need to be driven to London, and then hurried to Ciel's room to begin packing. Outfits would need to be arranged, possibly with the assumption that they would be attending a party of some sort, and would need to be packed in such a way that they would not be wrinkled and messy when they arrived. But, it would all be perfect.

After all, he was one hell of a butler.

xXx

The carriage was prepared without fail, and departed from Phantomhive Manor, with both earl and butler inside, in the early afternoon, just as Ciel had wished. For a while, they rode in silence, both master and servant caught up in their own thoughts. Ciel was thinking about the miniature murder. It almost bothered him how preoccupied he was with it, but it was fascinating to think that someone would go through that much trouble to make a perfect replica of their crime scene.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was thinking of the conversation that they'd had that morning, and the odd accusation that Ciel had thrown at him. He'd considered it, and couldn't figure out where his lord would have gotten such an idea. And so, he was the first to break the oppressive silence.

"My Lord, may I ask a question?"

"What?" Ciel asked, sharper than he intended, displeased at being pulled out of his thoughts.

Sebastian bowed his head apologetically. "This morning… I was curious as to why you opted to accuse _me_ of being the one you seek revenge on. There doesn't seem to be any reason for you to say such a thing. Have I done something to displease you?"

Awkward silence slammed down on the carriage like a boulder as Ciel flashed him a look of utter poison. It was a long, agonizing moment before he answered, "No, Sebastian, you _haven't_. You have been nothing but bloody _perfect_." The child turned back to direct his glare out the window, but before Sebastian could say anything, Ciel said, "I can't trust anyone. My contacts in the underworld remain on my side out of fear. My servants are here because I pay them. And you are probably the most distrustful of them all. You want my soul. One day you're going to kill me, and who knows what you might have done in the meantime to make getting my soul easier? Maybe you wanted it even before that month."

"My Lord…?" Sebastian honestly didn't understand. But Ciel turned on him, reaching and grabbing the lapel of his coat with one hand.

"What if you did all of this? Those cultists were clearly sacrificing me to something! What if they served you? What if you had been watching me, wanted me, and ordered my family killed to get to me?" His breathing hitched. "But you didn't kill me when you could have…"

Sebastian's gaze softened. So this was what had been keeping his master awake. The child was confused and hurt and scared, though he'd never admit to it; scared that the one being he wanted to trust could just be playing games with him. "Bocchan," the demon called softly, waiting until Ciel looked up to meet his eyes to continue speaking. "Order me to tell you the truth. I cannot lie to you. You know this. Order me to answer you."

Ciel cringed back, immediately embarrassed that he had forgotten something so simple. Quietly, he murmured, "I order you… to tell me the answers to my questions."

"First," Sebastian said, "if I may correct you on one thing… Your servants remain with you because they adore you. In their eyes, you saved them from hopelessness and despair. Payment is not a thought at all. As for your questions, no. I had nothing to do with the deaths of your parents. I do not know what you were being sacrificed for. I came because you pleaded for help, Bocchan, not because of any summoning they did. Your will summoned me all on its own."

"And the church?" Ciel pressed. "Why didn't you-"

But the demon silenced him, touching a single gloved finger to his lips. "I cannot answer that, Bocchan." Laughing softly at the look Ciel directed at him, he continued, "It is too soon, and you are not ready to hear the answer. Let us just say that it would not have been fair to you to deprive you of your proper revenge. If a servant of Phantomhive couldn't uphold his half of a contract, where would we be?"

The young earl huffed, but didn't question any farther. He said nothing in response to any of Sebastian's answers, but it was clear that he had accepted them, because instead of returning to his side of the carriage, he sat down next to Sebastian. The demon didn't move, letting his little master do as he liked. But he kept a close eye on him, and smiled faintly as he saw Ciel's eyes droop, lulled by the even rocking of the carriage. The boy clearly hadn't slept well the night before, probably worrying about the questions he had just asked. Sebastian waited until Ciel had dozed off against his shoulder before shifting to accommodate the sleeping form more comfortably.

"Bocchan…" he mumbled. "Are you so eager to die that it bothers you that I did not eat you? Or are you merely upset because you do not understand?" He combed his fingers lightly through Ciel's fringe, being careful not to wake him. "You will make yourself ill with all the fretting you do, Bocchan." The only response he received was an unconscious mumble and Ciel wriggling in his sleep. Sebastian sighed, settling his arm over his lord to make sure that he did not bounce around the carriage. He would wait to wake him until they were near London. Sleep would do his mind, if not his temper, some good.

xXx

Ten minutes before they arrived at the townhouse, Sebastian moved to the other side of the carriage, leaving Ciel to doze with his head lolled back against the cushioned seat. His master would be embarrassed and upset if he woke up leaning on his servant, and the goal had been to improve Ciel's mood, not displease him further. Thus, when they rumbled easily to a stop and Ciel stirred, Sebastian simply nodded politely from his side of the carriage, a respectful distance away.

Ciel frowned, but didn't say anything, waiting for Sebastian to open the door and help him down from the carriage. As Sebastian moved to retrieve their luggage, Ciel ordered calmly, "Once you get everything settled in, investigate potential suspects for these kidnappings. Her Majesty wishes to make sure that no one else disappears."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my Lord. But, if I may ask, what will you be doing?" He lifted down Ciel's suitcases, followed by his own small duffle bag, which was packed mostly for appearances as opposed to actually needing to bring anything.

Tugging his cloak around him, Ciel turned on his heel to look down the street. "I will be looking into a different matter. When I return, I would like Earl Grey tea." He started walking without another look back, and Sebastian could only shake his head at his willful little Lord. But Ciel would be fine. Sebastian could find him at a moment's notice, if necessary, thanks to the contract mark that burned in his eye. Nothing would happen to Ciel Phantomhive as long as he was around. With that thought, he began carrying the suitcases into the townhouse to unpack, and then he would set to work following his master's instructions.


	3. Investigation

A/N: La la la... Just as a warning, it might be a bit before another chapter gets posted. This week is going to be absolute _hell_ with the amount of things I have to do. And not the good kind of hell filled with sexy Sebastians to help with all those things, either. (pout) While I hate to have to leave things, even if it's only for a week, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

**Investigation**

When Ciel arrived at his destination, the stone façade of the Scotland Yard headquarters loomed impressively before him. But he was not intimidated in the least. He knew that his level of competence was far above the officers who worked here. That wasn't to say, of course, that they didn't have their uses. The young earl had timed his arrival when most of the officers would have travelled home for the evening, save for the few that remained on-call into the night. He walked up the front steps and unhesitatingly stepped through the double-doors, hoping his assumption had been correct.

The man sitting at the desk in the building's lobby looked up as the boy entered, blinking in surprise. He flashed Ciel what the young earl assumed was supposed to be a kindly smile and asked, "Are you lost?"

Ciel bit back the urge to roll his eyes and instead walked over to the desk. He frowned at the man, displeased for being assumed to be nothing more than a child, and said firmly, "I need to speak to Inspector Aberline."

The man blinked. "Now, lad," he began, "Inspector Aberline is very busy with a case right now."

"Tell him that Earl Phantomhive is here. He will see me." Ciel said coldly, leveling an icy glare at the officer. The poor man gaped at him for a moment, stammering something that sounded like "right away, sir" before hurrying off to find Aberline. No one knew of his position as the Queen's Dog save for Lord Randall and Aberline, but his status as an Earl and the fact that his name was well-known meant that he was still treated with a great deal of respect. It was only a moment before the man came back, leading Ciel down a hallway and ushering him into an office. The door closed behind him with a quiet click, and he met Inspector Aberline's surprised brown eyes.

"Ciel!" the man said, clearly shocked to see him. "Are you here by yourself?" His eyes darted around the room as if searching for Sebastian's ever-present shadow at Ciel's back. The butler made him nervous, though he couldn't explain why.

Ciel scowled, hating how the man addressed him so informally, but he knew it would persist even if he corrected him. Instead, he said calmly, "I heard about the miniature murder." It was worth it to see eyes widen in even greater surprise, and he cut Aberline off before he could even speak, continuing, "No, the Queen did not send me. I am in London about the missing children, but I read about the case in the newspaper, and I confess to being intrigued."

Aberline shuffled a few papers on his desk. "You didn't come to talk."

Ciel fought back the urge to smile. Aberline was learning quickly how the young earl worked. "I want to see the miniature."

The policeman frowned worriedly. He liked Ciel, and he trusted him where Scotland Yard's head did not. But still… "Lord Randall put me on the case, because I was there when it was found. But he would get angry if I just let you…"

"Inspector Aberline, Lord Randall is not here. And he will not find out if you do not tell him." Ciel said reasonably. "You know that I own a toy company. Perhaps I can find something that your eyes have missed." For some reason, when dealing with the young inspector, Ciel didn't feel the same need to be sharp and sarcastic as he did with Lord Randall. He liked Aberline, in a way, even though he thought the man's idealism to be foolish.

With a sigh that Ciel knew meant he'd given in, Aberline got up and walked over to the large standing cabinet in the corner, retrieving a plain-looking box. "This is what it was found in." He lifted the miniature from the box carefully, setting it on the desk in front of the small earl. "Why would someone go through this much trouble?"

Ciel didn't answer, leaning forward to examine the model more closely. It really was perfect. The sheets of the tiny bed were rumpled, as if someone had slept there and had no time to straighten them. One of the dresser drawers was open, displaying a tiny, folded pair of socks and a tiny belt. Ignoring Aberline's squeak of protest, he reached out, thankful for his small fingers, and eased open one of the bitty drawers. Miniature shirts.

He poked around a bit more, but nothing out-of-the-ordinary turned up. The miniature was made with common, easily-obtainable materials, and there were no hints as to the craftsman. Ciel gazed at the doll for a moment, dead with string around its tiny neck, and asked quietly, "Who was he?"

"His name was Ian McCullen. He was a thief, based on the information we've dug up." Aberline replied, flipping through pages of notes. "Our suspicion is that he was killed for revenge, possibly by someone he stole from."

"But that doesn't explain the miniature." Ciel said. "Like you said, why go through so much trouble?" He gingerly picked up the doll, looking into its empty eyes. This murder bothered him, and he couldn't say why. Perhaps it was because he couldn't see the motive? But he hadn't known Jack the Ripper's motive until a lot of investigating. He hadn't known Drocell's motive. Something as simple as this shouldn't bother him. He returned the doll to its place, pushing in the drawer he had moved and stepping back. "You'll let me know if you find anything?"

Aberline hesitated a moment, before nodding. "I… would appreciate your help. Even if Lord Randall doesn't like you."

Ciel waved curtly in response, already halfway to the door. "I will be in London for a week, at least. Send information to the townhouse." Then he was gone, sweeping out of Aberline's office as if he owned the building. The young officer blinked, before sighing resignedly and putting the miniature away. At least Ciel was interested in the case, which meant he would be willing to help solve it. Aberline wasn't going to turn down help, especially not when the Queen's Watchdog chose to get involved of his own free will. He just hoped it didn't mean that this case was going to be worse than he thought.

xXx

It took a little time for Ciel to walk back to the townhouse, but he didn't mind as much as he should have. It gave him time to reflect on everything he had seen, and ponder why this case bothered him so. It was just a murder, like any other. There was no reason to be so fascinated or worried by it.

Of course, any hopes of a clear path for his train of thought disappeared the instant that he reached home, as a flying mess tinted mostly purple attached itself to him practically the moment he walked in the door. He could literally feel the breath being knocked out of his lungs, and couldn't help but compare it to being hugged by Lizzy. Why must everyone he knows be so rough with their embraces?

"Ciel!" Prince Soma yelled, latched onto the Earl in a fierce death-grip-hug. "Ciel, why didn't you tell us you were coming to stay for a while?"

Ciel huffed for breath, managing to get out, "I wasn't aware I was coming until this morning. _Let go of me_." He breathed a sigh of relief when Soma obliged, but the Indian prince wasn't through yet.

"And you got here and didn't even come in to say hello before running off somewhere! Is that any way to treat your best friend?"

_Best friend_. He certainly hadn't asked for the designation, but Soma would not be deterred. Ciel brushed past him. "There are things I had to take care of. Sebastian should be out checking on some things for me as well. I'm here on a case, Soma, not for fun."

"But you work all the time! Ciel, you need to take a break once in a while!" Soma called. He started after the young Earl, insisting, "Play chess, or a board game! Dance! Sing! I've never heard you sing…"

Involuntarily, Ciel stiffened, the words calling up memories that still hadn't had time to heal. Singing was something he would not be able to think of calmly for a long time. _The chosen children of the Heaven's Choir… The "beautiful" sounds come from-_ He whirled to look at Soma, near-livid even though it wasn't the prince's fault, but was promptly interrupted by Agni, who had sensed trouble and moved to intervene. "Welcome back, Master Ciel." Agni said, bowing halfway and smiling widely. Ciel took a deep breath, forcibly unwinding tensed muscles and faking a half-smile back at the other butler.

"Hello, Agni. Do you know when Sebastian left?"

Agni nodded. "He took your luggage to your room, and left shortly after everything was unpacked."

"He's been gone about an hour, then." Ciel hummed in satisfaction. "He should be back soon. Even if he had to go to Undertaker, it wouldn't take very long." He turned back to the stairs. "I am tired after my trip here, and I would ask not to be disturbed until dinner. Send Sebastian up when he returns."

"Of course, Master Ciel." Agni said politely, clapping a hand over Soma's mouth when he got ready to protest. The prince struggled, but quickly gave up once Ciel had disappeared.

"You know he works too hard, Agni!" Soma cried. "He's just a kid, and he takes all this responsibility…" Usually, thinking about how hard Ciel worked only made him feel inadequate in comparison. But now, he was simply worried for the younger boy.

Agni nodded gravely. "I know, Prince Soma. But Master Ciel is someone that we cannot advise on what to do. He is too independent for that. He takes his job very seriously." The Indian butler smiled faintly, continuing, "The best that we can do for him is to make everything else as easy as possible. Come, I am going to start dinner. We will fix some curry bread, and that will surely raise his spirits."

"Of course!" Soma chimed enthusiastically. "Good idea, Agni!" He followed his butler in the direction of the kitchen, certain that good food would help improve Ciel's mood, at least a little.

xXx

Ciel had been in his room maybe ten minutes after sitting down in the armchair by the window, when there was a soft knock on the door and Sebastian walked in. He placed his left hand over his chest, bowing his head and apologizing, "Bocchan, I am sorry for not being here when you returned. It took longer than I anticipated."

Ciel waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever. What did you find out about the disappearances?" He kept his gaze fixed steadily out the window, unwilling to look at Sebastian. The demon was still hiding something from him, after all. There was that one question he had not answered…

Coming to stand in the middle of the room, Sebastian explained, "The missing children are mostly of lower-class birth, orphans or children who will not be missed by the city as a whole. Their disappearances mostly occur early in the morning or in the early evening, when such children are setting out for or coming home from whatever job they may have to help their families, and are vulnerable. I managed to pick up the trail of one of the children, a ten-year-old girl called Lisse Ellismoor. She was working as a servant in a noble house."

Ciel turned to look at him at last, and finally took note of what his butler was wearing. Instead of his usual swallowtail coat and other butler articles, he wore much grander clothing, suitable for someone of the Earl's rank. He couldn't stop himself from gaping at Sebastian's audacity, to appear before him dressed like an equal, the nerve of the demon…!

Sebastian seemed to sense his agitation, shrugging off the jacket and hanging it over his arm. "I took the liberty of obtaining a suitable disguise to speak to the nobleman in question. I informed him that I was looking for a child as a servant, and that an acquaintance of his had mentioned his acquiring one recently." Grinning deviously, he continued, "Once I sufficiently convinced him that I was not an undercover agent for the Yard, he was all-too willing to give me the name of the man leading the kidnapping ring."

There was a long pause, and Ciel huffed irritably. "Well? Out with it, Sebastian. Who?"

Sebastian's eyes flashed, and for a moment they looked more red than usual. Something inside of Ciel quailed at the expression; it usually meant that he was not going to like whatever his butler was about to say. "Oh, you've dealt with him before. He didn't know it was you at the time, however. Fortunately, it looks like it will be unnecessary for you to don a dress to solve this particular case."

One blue eye shut in utter frustration. "_Druitt_. Remind me how he keeps getting out of prison?"

Sebastian smirked at his lord's obvious discomfort. "The only way he's going to stay in prison is if he is caught red-handed. He couldn't be directly implicated in the events during the Jack the Ripper case, despite the fact that it was in his own mansion. He's a high-ranking noble, after all. They would need to see him directly accepting money."

Ciel fixed a withering gaze on the demon. "I'm going to have to be bait again, aren't I?" he sighed, swinging his legs up over the armrest of the chair. "I'll have to let him drug me and kidnap me again… We'll need someone from Scotland Yard there…"

"I'm sure Lord Randall would be willing to-"

"No!" Ciel snapped. "Not Lord Randall. No one, him especially, is going to see me like that. Ever. The only person I'd trust would be… Aberline. Besides, he's going to owe me anyway…"

Sebastian chose not to question the Earl's train of thought. Instead, he smiled in a placating manner and moved towards the door. "If my Lord will give me a moment to change back to more appropriate attire, I will meet him in the dining room to serve dinner."

"I'll take dinner in my room." Ciel said curtly, turning away to look out the window.

"Young Master, Agni and Prince Soma do like it when you come to visit. It is not my place to tell you what to do, but Agni went through a great deal of trouble to prepare curry bread for you. It would be a shame for it to go to waste."

Ciel groaned. "_Fine_, Sebastian. I will go to dinner. Change your clothes immediately and head for the dining room." He got up, sweeping past Sebastian and out the door, and the butler hid a smile behind his hand before following dutifully after. Tonight, at least, there would be… relative peace, before plans would have to start being laid to get near the Viscount of Druitt. Ciel may despise being bait, but the truth of the matter was simple.

He was oh-so-very good at it.


	4. Unexpected Aid

A/N: I should apologize for the wait, but... my Sebastian costume is done~! (flails happily) And I got to go visit my best friend Aki and my Bocchan, so all is right with the world. :) And I'm leaving for Katsucon in the morning, where I will get to be Sebastian! If you're there and you happen to see the Sebas hanging out with a San (from Princess Mononoke), that's me! Anyway… Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**Unexpected Aid**

"Viscount Druitt will be prepared this time." Ciel said quietly. They had convened in the sitting room the following morning to discuss strategy. "After all, he has been caught once already. It only makes sense that he'd be more careful the second time." He sipped absently at his cup of tea, Darjeeling today, and frowned. "Unfortunately, he has no reason to hate me personally, so no reason to take me if the opportunity presented itself."

Sebastian raised one elegant eyebrow. "Ah, yes. The Viscount would not know that it was you who ruined his operation the last time. Thankfully, if you are planning to get captured, he has switched from trafficking organs to trafficking servants."

The fine china of the teacup clinked gently as Ciel set it down. He didn't like this at all. Even if they came up with a perfectly reasonable strategy, there was still no way for them to get near the Viscount, except at one of his parties. And invitations were required for such a get-together. It could take months to be graced with an invitation, and that was time they did not have. "The basic plan remains the same, correct?"

"Correct." Sebastian replied. "I will pose as a noble, looking to obtain a child servant. Someone with poise, beauty, a hint of unshakeable pride…" He smirked at the glare Ciel shot his way, and continued as if nothing was wrong, "If all goes well, he will offer me you, having already been captured, and Inspector Aberline will be there to see it all and arrest him."

"Perhaps if I confront him about the slave-trade." Ciel mused quietly. "If I go to him alone, he might take me to keep me quiet. I will be persistent."

Sebastian nodded in agreement. "And you are quite good at appearing fragile and helpless when you're on your own. It's a good plan." Ciel resolutely ignored everything that his demon said, except for the last sentence.

"So, all that remains is to obtain invitations to the Viscount's party. The closest one is two nights from now…" Ciel began, but was interrupted as the door banged open sharply. Prince Soma bounced in, a stack of papers clutched in one hand, the other waving eagerly at Ciel.

He dropped the stack of papers and envelopes on the table, asking eagerly, "You're going to a party, Ciel? Can I come?"

"No." Ciel said immediately. "I am going to a party, yes, but for the purpose of solving a case. I don't need to be babysitting you too." He huffed irritably, and asked a question of his own. "Why are you even in here?"

"The post got here, and I thought you would want it." Soma chimed, indicating his envelopes and papers. "I got Agni to let me bring it up. But why can't I go? You never take me anywhere with you!"

"Viscount Druitt is an idiot, but also a criminal. This is not for fun; how many times do I have to say it? I haven't even gotten my hands on an invitation yet." Ciel seethed. He picked up the mail to distract himself, flipping through absently until he came across an envelope addressed from Aberline. "Hm?" Opening it quickly, he found a simple handwritten note, with just two names, a person and a bakery, and a brief explanation.

_Anaire Preston.  
Preston's Bakery.  
She's got a connection of some sort to Ian McCullen. We've been to speak to her already, but if you wanted to have a look, I'd appreciate your opinion._

_~Inspector Aberline_

Ciel frowned at the letter, and got up to leave the room. "Sebastian. I will be going into the city this afternoon."

"Ciel!" Soma whined. "Come on! Please?"

"No!" the young Earl snapped. Glancing at his butler, he ordered sharply, "We're going to a place called Preston's Bakery; find out the address. We will be leaving in an hour."

Sebastian bowed obediently. "Yes, my Lord. Right away." After Ciel had disappeared, he glanced at Soma, who was pouting on the sofa. "Prince Soma, please forgive my master. He has been under a great deal of stress lately, more than you could ever realize."

"He needs a break once in a while." Soma said dejectedly. "He's going to work himself to death." He didn't notice Sebastian almost laughing at the comment; after all, was that not the contract? Work and search and hunt and chase until all his enemies were dead, and then he too would die. Sebastian swallowed the dry chuckle threatening to escape and listened as Soma continued, "Are you really going to pose as a nobleman?"

One elegant eyebrow raised, and the black-haired man said, "Your Highness should learn not to eavesdrop. It is most unbecoming."

"Well, I was outside the door with the mail. I couldn't help but hear." Soma defended. "So Ciel is going to get himself captured, and you're going to save him so Scotland Yard can arrest this guy?"

Hesitating a moment, Sebastian nodded. "The young master believes that the easiest way to get captured is to simply confront the Viscount with the fact that he knows what Druitt is up to. Druitt will be forced to take him, to keep him silent."

Soma got up from his seat on the sofa, frowning. He fixed Sebastian with the sternest glare he could muster, saying firmly, "You had better keep him safe, Sebastian. Or I'll send Agni after you."

The only response he received was a respectful nod, but as soon as he had left the room, Sebastian allowed a small smile to cross his features. "I will keep him very safe, Prince Soma. I would never allow anyone to harm my Bocchan. Ever."

Now. He had dallied here long enough. It was time to find the address his master had requested; this "Preston's Bakery". He caught sight of the note, lying where Ciel had left it on the table, and scanned it briefly. A note from Inspector Aberline? What was his young lord up to?

xXx

The trip to Preston's Bakery was shorter than expected, only about seven or eight blocks. Ciel decided that it wasn't worth the carriage, and he walked the distance without complaint, Sebastian an ever-present shadow at his heels.

As they got closer, Ciel became increasingly more aware of the demon's eyes on him. It was awkward-feeling, like Sebastian was trying to read his mind or stare through his soul, and after more than a few minutes he finally snapped, "If you want to ask something, ask, but stop staring at me like that." He didn't bother to actually glance back at the demon, but he could _feel_ him look away.

Sebastian smiled benignly. "Forgive me, my Lord. I was merely wondering what purpose this visit serves. It does not involve Her Majesty's request, after all."

Ciel sighed. "Perhaps I simply want to talk to her for my own reasons."

"Reasons that pertain to the note Inspector Aberline sent?"

This was enough to make Ciel actually stop and turn to look at him. "You take it upon yourself to go through my mail now?"

Sebastian frowned. "You left it sitting on the table, Young Master, in plain view. If I may be so bold as to ask, why are you so fixated on this murder case? It was one person in East End."

"Who goes to the trouble to construct a perfect miniature model of their murder scene, and then leaves it there?" Ciel asked, resuming his former brisk pace towards the bakery. "It is clearly a taunt of some kind, and a person like that, unless caught, will strike again."

Sebastian sighed. His very young Lord had enough stress with the Queen's requests to begin with, without taking on extra tasks on his own. But he said nothing, instead dutifully following Ciel the rest of the way down the street and into the bakery.

When they entered, a young lady of about twenty-five was working behind the counter. She looked up, fixing them with brown eyes identical to the color of the chocolate she was mixing, and gasped in utter surprise. "Ciel?"

Ciel stopped dead halfway across the room and glared at her. "How do you know who I am?"

She shook her head quickly. "Although, I suppose you'd be the Earl now." She curtsied. "Forgive me, Earl Phantomhive. I was simply surprised to see you. Your esteemed parents used to come here while they were in London to pick up sweets, and often had you with them." Brushing her dark hair behind her shoulders, she said softly, "I haven't seen you in nearly three years."

"You are Anaire Preston?" Ciel asked suspiciously. He forced down the uneasy feeling he had and instead focused on calling up memories of the time before _that month_. He did vaguely remember coming here with his parents. Anaire had doted on him, often sending him off with a cupcake or cookie to eat on the way home. His eyes drifted to the seal of the Royal Warrant, displayed prominently above the counter, and knew that his parents definitely would have visited an establishment that the queen thought so highly of.

"Of course, Earl." She smiled dazzlingly. "I was on good terms with your parents. Wonderful people, the sort who would do anything to see this world remade better."

Ciel flinched, another memory assaulting him, this time unbidden. Cages, masks, fear and torment, _He who would see this world remade better… Accept this soul, our sacrifice…_ He shook off the memory before it swallowed him, hoping no one had noticed his reaction.

Anaire hadn't, asking brightly, "Now, what can I do for you today? Surely you didn't come in to catch up on a forgotten memory."

Instantly the atmosphere shifted to business. Sebastian kept his eyes on Ciel as the Queen's Dog explained the details of the case. Anaire gazed into her bowl of half-mixed batter, seemingly lost in thought. "Yeah, I knew him. And I knew he was a thief, but he didn't seem like a bad guy. He was always talking about someone called Emil, reporting information to him or something."

Ciel blinked, and Sebastian could practically see the gears in his head turning. This "Emil" was one of Ciel's contacts in the Underworld, and was a thief himself, though an honest one. That was what Ciel approved of, at least. He would never hurt someone in the course of stealing something. The young earl had bargained the man's freedom from Scotland Yard under the condition that he act as one of Ciel's informants.

"Do you have any idea why someone would want Ian McCullen dead?" Ciel finally asked. That was why they were here, after all. To determine who the killer might be.

"I can't say as I know, Lovely." Anaire said, and Ciel flinched again. Childhood nicknames aside, that one was just embarrassing! Clearly Anaire hadn't even noticed that she'd let the name slip by accident. She'd called him that when he was little all the time. Ciel glanced back at Sebastian, and scowled violently when he noticed the man hiding a smile.

"Ms. Preston, please don't call me that."

"Oh." She looked slightly put-off for a moment, but then continued, "Perhaps he made an enemy out of that Viscount that he was nicking drugs for."

Ciel did a double-take. "Wait, which Viscount?"

"Viscount of… Druble? Druent? Ah…"

"Druitt?"

"Yes, that's the one!" Anaire said. "Druitt. Apparently he's been in the market for a large amount of sedative-type drugs. Or at least, that's what Ian said."

Ciel glanced again at Sebastian, before nodding to Anaire. "Thank you, Ms. Preston. That's very helpful. With this, we might be able to catch whoever murdered Ian McCullen." He turned to the door, dusting off his sleeve absently.

"Anything for you, Lovely. But please call me Anaire."

Ciel rolled his eyes where she couldn't see. "Only if you will address me properly, Ms. Preston." With that, he left the bakery, Sebastian falling into step at his heels dutifully.

xXx

Knowing that the demon was going to ask, Ciel cut him off before he could. "Druitt, while he flings around his love for the arts almost flamboyantly, is not smart enough for something like this miniature. But we can figure out if he hired someone to kill McCullen, or if he knows anything about anyone who might have wanted him dead."

Sebastian smiled faintly. "Actually, Bocchan, I was going to inquire about Ms. Preston. You didn't seem particularly pleased to discover that she knew you. And something she said made you very tense."

There were times that Ciel wished that Sebastian and he did not have a contract, if only because the demon was simply too perceptive of his reactions to things. He didn't bother turning to look, instead saying shortly, "Something she said reminded me of… that month. It's nothing."

To his credit, Sebastian said nothing else, and the rest of the walk to the townhouse was quiet. But as always, the silence shattered when they walked through the door, as Prince Soma came hurtling down the stairs to meet them. "CIEL! CIEL! GUESS WHAT?"

The boy didn't have time to move before his "best friend" had grabbed him in a rib-crushing hug. Really, the silly Indian was almost as bad as Lizzy! "What is it, Soma?" he managed to wheeze out, subtly flailing at Sebastian for help in getting this idiot off of him.

Sebastian pried Soma off, but the violet-haired boy was not deterred, waving three expensive-looking envelopes right in the Earl's face. "Look what I've got!"

Ciel got hold of one, turning it over to look at it curiously. His eyes widened at the seal on the back, and he opened it quickly, scanning the card inside. "Soma, these are invitations to Druitt's party the night after tomorrow! Where did you get these?"

"Agni and I went out, and I was talking to a friend. She mentioned going to the party, and I said that I, and some friends of mine, were interested in going. She got us invitations! One for you, and one for me, and one for Sebastian!"

Ciel was stunned. For Soma to have the foresight to procure invitations… Not only obtaining them, but remembering that Sebastian would need one as well… Perhaps he had underestimated Soma, just a little.

"These are perfect." he said. "We'll be able to get in, and if we arrive at different times, the Viscount shouldn't suspect a thing." Glancing at Soma, he added, "Good thinking."

One would have thought he had been knighted, with how happy he was to get even the smallest amount of praise from Ciel. It resulted in another bone-crushing hug, and while Ciel struggled determinedly to get loose, he was too pleased with the turn of events to really care. The day after tomorrow, he could confront Viscount Druitt, and would be a step closer to solving two cases at once.


	5. Playing Bait

A/N: Viscount Druitt is the biggest pain in the ass to write, I swear! Aberline is second, but only because he is such an unabashedly good person. Anyway, that serves as your explanation for why this is so bloody late. I'm really sorry, you guys! T.T Hopefully the chapters should come easier from here on out.

* * *

**Playing Bait**

Time seemed to pass quickly once the invitations to the Viscount's ball had been retrieved. They spent the next two days working out the logistics of the plan, as well as contacting Inspector Aberline. He was the only member of Scotland Yard that Ciel trusted enough to help them. Not to mention, such a case being closed might help him on the way to promotion, and that was one step closer to Ciel not having to deal with Lord Randall ever again.

That night, Sebastian helped his young lord dress for the ball, choosing an outfit nice enough to maintain a suitable image, but tasteful enough to go unnoticed amongst the glitz and glamour certain to be present at such an event. He had to be presentable, but just ordinary enough that no one would immediately notice his disappearance. A man such as the Viscount would take into account such a thing, and hopefully it would sway his decision to take the bait.

Soma was bouncing around the manor, being a general annoyance, too excited about the thought of going to a party to remember that it was for a serious reason. Ciel decided not to bother trying to quash his mood, instead focusing on what he was going to say. He had to accuse him of the slave-trading, but there was also the matter of Ian McCullen, and what the thief had been stealing for him. If it was sedatives like Anaire had said, they could be for the slave trading, and the two cases could be connected.

"Are you ready, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked. The demon was going to drive him to the Viscount's ball just as it was starting, when fewer people would be there to notice a confrontation. He would return home to change and get Soma afterwards.

"I'm ready." Ciel huffed, folding his arms irritably. "I still do not like the idea of playing bait, but it's our only option."

"I assure you, my Lord, it will only be for a short while. No need to worry." Sebastian turned to the door, holding it open for his master politely.

Ciel glared at him. "I'm not worried. It's against the contract for you to let anything happen to me." He walked past the demon with every ounce of regal poise he possessed, not noticing the peculiar look Sebastian was giving him. The butler had to protect him. Those were the terms of the contract. Nothing less would be acceptable.

xXx

As was to be expected, the ball was an overly-extravagant thing, even though a majority of the guests had not arrived yet. No expense seemed to have been spared on the decorations or refreshments. There were ice-sculptures displayed in each corner of the ballroom, as well as smaller ones on a table filled with light party food. Glittering swathes of fabric draped over the rails of the stairs and balconies, and the enormous crystal chandelier was illuminated in all of its glory. It was perfect for someone with such flamboyant tastes as the Viscount.

Ciel accepted a glass of lemonade from one of the servants wandering the room, keeping his eyes open for Druitt. He hoped the man would show up before a majority of the guests arrived. Despite the plan, he didn't want to cause too huge of a scene. Besides, Druitt couldn't spirit him away somewhere if there were two hundred people watching.

Patience paid off when the man in question appeared at the top of a staircase, dressed impeccably in white and violet. As soon as he reached the edge of the floor, women had already flocked around him, leaving Ciel no way to get near him. The young earl settled for lurking around the edges of the room, waiting for his opportunity, and never letting the man out of his sight.

The moment came when Druitt excused himself from his admirers to look over the selection of party food. Ciel walked over casually, inclining his head politely. "Viscount Druitt."

Druitt turned to look at him, his eyes widening for a moment. "Earl Phantomhive! It is a pleasure to see you! I was under the impression that you despised formal galas!"

"I do. But I make an exception once in a while." Ciel selected a biscuit from the plate on the table, taking a small bite as he pondered his next move. "A friend of mine was able to obtain an invitation for me."

"If I had known you were in London, dear Earl, I would have sent you one myself!" Druitt gushed. "Your very presence makes this gala even better! I am honored you would choose to come to my humble party."

Ciel almost rolled his eyes at the irony the man was spouting, before taking advantage of the opening he had been presented with. "I am actually in London to aid Scotland Yard on a case. Serial kidnappings of children, mostly orphans."

"Oh, that's dreadful!" But Ciel noted the way that the man's shoulders tensed up. Druitt was wary of this subject. At this rate, it would be an easy thing to pressure him into reacting. Perhaps this plan might actually go off without a hitch.

"Very dreadful. It is extremely distressing to Her Majesty and Scotland Yard that someone would do such a terrible thing." Ciel forced a regretful expression onto his face. "And I have been hearing the worst rumors…"

Druitt nervously took a sip of his glass of lemonade, his eyes focused intently on Ciel. "Rumors, Earl Phantomhive? Surely you know better than to put stock in idle tales and speculation?"

"Oh, I do." Ciel said. But it was with a perfectly calculated amount of suspicion in his eyes that he glanced up at the Viscount. "But a man with a new-purchased child servant is saying that he bought her from you. How else can I refute his word, if not by asking you directly?"

The unspoken accusation hung heavily in the air between them. Ciel could see Druitt gripping his glass tightly, trying to hide the tension in his expression. He laughed shortly, using a blatantly fake, lighthearted tone as he said, "Earl Phantomhive, that is a weighty accusation for a party. Perhaps you would be willing to speak about this in private?" He was staring now, and Ciel could tell that he was sizing him up, taking in his skinny limbs and somewhat frail physique, labeling him as an easy target, quick to silence. The plan was working.

"Not an accusation, sir." Ciel replied casually. "I was merely curious as to why he would name you specifically if you are not involved. But if you would like to discuss this elsewhere, I am willing."

"Very well, then. If you will follow me…" The blond man led him back up the main stairs, offering a brief excuse to one of the guests who came up to speak to him, before opening a door and stepping aside to let Ciel walk through. This was it. The main part of the plan began here.

xXx

The carriage rumbled down the road steadily, getting ever-closer to the Viscount's mansion. Inside, Sebastian was resolutely ignoring Soma, who had yet to stop talking about how excited he was to being going to a party. He kept mentioning a "Charlotte", obviously the person who had gotten him the invitations. Sebastian really couldn't care less. He was focused only on his young master.

The contract was humming faintly on the back of his gloved hand, letting him know that Ciel was nervous, at the least. Their bond was useful, and Sebastian could tell that for the moment, Ciel was safe despite his nerves.

"Sebastian?" Soma's voice cut into his thoughts, and he glanced up.

"What is it, Prince Soma?"

The violet-haired boy fidgeted. "Ciel's going to be okay, right? This Viscount person isn't going to hurt him?"

It was a simple question. Sebastian finally looked over at the Indian prince, and Soma shrank back from the red in his eyes. "He would not dare. Or he will find himself gravely hurt in return."

Soma only blinked at him, and he turned back to look out the window without another word. If the contract alerted him that there was _anything_ wrong with his master, Soma's presence be damned, he would be at that mansion in an instant. No one touched his soul without permission.

xXx

The Viscount took Ciel to a perfectly normal sitting room, playing the perfect host and offering him tea. Ciel accepted the steaming china cup, breathing deeply. He could tell it was drugged. He'd been playing this game with Sebastian for long enough that he could recognize all of his favorite teas by scent alone. Druitt had told him that it was Earl Grey, but along with the familiar scent, there was another one, faint but still present.

He didn't know how powerful a drug it was, so he refrained from taking a sip right away. He still had questions to ask. But he could see Druitt watching him intently, clearly waiting for him to take a drink.

"I will be frank, Viscount." Ciel said calmly. "I do suspect that you have something to do with these disappearances. After all, you have been arrested for human trafficking before. It is not a groundless suspicion."

The blond man seemed to fumble; he clearly hadn't been expecting such a blunt accusation. "Earl Phantomhive, what would I have to gain from such a thing, considering my record, which you were so kind as to bring up?"

Ciel scowled. "Much. Money. Influence in the Underground. Connections with other nobles involved in illicit dealings." He gripped the teacup tighter. "Do you even consider what might be happening to some of those children? The sort of people you might be selling them to?"

"Nobles looking for servants." Clearly Druitt knew that he was caught. He didn't even bother trying to lie anymore.

"That's what they tell you!" Ciel said. "But how do you know what sorts of things these children might be forced to do to "serve" their masters?" He shoved down memories that threatened to well to the surface, instead continuing, "I did not come lacking evidence. We have a witness who says that you had a man named Ian McCullen stealing sedatives for you."

"How did you…?" The Viscount glanced from Ciel's face to his tea, and the young earl knew that he would do something desperate soon if Ciel didn't move. He climbed to his feet, downing his tea in one gulp. It burned his throat, but didn't stop him from asking his last question.

"Did you have Ian McCullen killed?"

The effects of the drug hit him with all the subtlety of a brick to the face, forcing him to stagger back into the chair as his vision swam. When he managed to focus long enough to look at Druitt, instead of smugness or triumph, like he had expected, he saw only confusion.

"Mister McCullen is dead?"

_Well, _Ciel thought to himself as his mind started to go fuzzy, _that destroys that theory. Sebastian… you'd better be here… soon…_

xXx

Sebastian noted the muzzy feeling that stemmed from the contract mark, and immediately knew that the plan was working. Ciel had been drugged, probably to be imprisoned to await someone who could deal with his stubborn temper. His young master would be a terrible servant for anyone.

The carriage pulled up at the Viscount's mansion, and Sebastian and Soma climbed out. Sebastian waved Tanaka away, to return to the party later to pick up Soma. The prince had already dashed off, having spotted someone he knew. Sebastian stood in the drive for a moment, waiting, and merely glanced over when Inspector Aberline approached, dressed in clothes appropriate for an upper-class party.

"I don't feel comfortable like this at all." Aberline muttered. "I am grateful to you for getting me these clothes so I can blend in, but it still doesn't feel right."

Sebastian straightened his own jacket, red eyes scanning the crowd. It shouldn't be too difficult to get near the Viscount, but it was convincing him that the butler's intentions were genuine that was the problem. "We must simply bear with it, Inspector, if we want this case to conclude favorably." Finally he turned to look at Aberline. "You must keep your distance, but tail me once I have convinced him to show me where he keeps the children."

"And once money changes hands, I'll arrest him."

"Yes." Both of them started up the stairs to the front door of the Viscount's mansion, showing their invitations to the man standing at the door. Inside, they were met with the same elegance and over-decoration that Ciel had faced, only filled with an incredible amount of glamorously-dressed people as well. Aberline was practically gaping, and Sebastian nudged him impatiently. "Do try to look like something other than a fish out of water, Inspector. You will threaten our cover."

Aberline twitched. "S-Sorry!" He immediately straightened up, forcing something like confidence onto his face. Sebastian eyed him doubtfully for a second before setting off into the throngs of people, looking for the Viscount.

xXx

It didn't take long to locate the blond man; all he had to do was follow the sound of laughing women. A crowd of them surrounded Druitt, all giggling at whatever story he was telling dramatically. Sebastian stopped just outside of the group, calling politely, "Viscount! I was hoping to make your acquaintance this evening."

Many of the women, upon looking to see who was interrupting, stared with wide eyes at the _extremely_ handsome man standing there. Druitt himself seemed unfazed, and didn't seem to recognize the butler either. Sebastian had to admit, though it wasn't his usual style, brushing his hair back as Ciel's aunt Francis liked had come in handy. The Viscount offered a hand, and Sebastian shook it as the other man exclaimed, "And now you have! And who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

Putting on the faintest Italian accent, Sebastian said, "I am Sir Clause, from Vienna. I was in London to visit a colleague, and heard so much about you." Surely his young lord would forgive him for using his associate's name. "I heard that you possessed… things that one cannot obtain easily elsewhere."

"Oh? Where did you hear this?" There was the faintest hint of suspicion in the Viscount's voice, but not enough to indicate that he was truly worried. Sebastian pressed onward, continuing, "Lord Blackwell, I believe, is a mutual friend of ours. He made a purchase from you recently, and I was hoping for something similar." Gilbert Blackwell was the man that he had tracked originally, when locating one of the missing children. Hopefully the name dispelled whatever uncertainty the Viscount had.

Druitt smiled, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Of course! I do believe I have exactly what you're looking for, my good man! Come this way, let me show you!" He brushed off the women around them easily, muttering something about collectors and 'objets d'art', before leading Sebastian up the stairs and through a curtained doorway.

Aberline watched the entire exchange silently, mentally going over everything one last time. The second that the curtain fluttered back into place, he began counting. Sebastian had told him to count to one-hundred before following, and then make sure that no one saw him vanish through the door as well. But the most complicated part, getting the Viscount to trust what Sebastian told him, was complete. The plan was going perfectly so far. At this rate, the Viscount would be in jail by midnight.


	6. Without Power

A/N: Today kind of sucks. Final projects, exams, I have to sing in front of people on Friday, I found out I don't have a job for the summer… But, on the bright side, this chapter is done, after much agonizing how to make everything flow properly. :) I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Without Power**

Sebastian followed the Viscount of Druitt to a perfectly ordinary sitting room, and watched as the blond man went to one of the bookshelves, tripping a hidden switch and revealing a set of stairs. The demon couldn't help but be impressed by his cautiousness. This was a different room than he had taken Ciel the first time, and it was much better-hidden. There was probably a second exit as well, allowing nobles to abscond with their purchases without anyone who may be in the house seeing them. He followed the Viscount down the stairs, keeping one hand on the simple ironwork handrail to maintain his illusion. After all, humans couldn't see in the dark.

They reached a fairly large room after a minute or so of walking. Sebastian could hear faint footsteps behind them, knowing that it was Aberline tailing them and hoping that Druitt could not hear. The inspector had done a surprisingly good job of getting in here without being noticed. Perhaps there was something to be said for the amount of faith Ciel had in him.

There were cages in this room, and for a brief moment Sebastian was reminded of that day, three years ago now. But the room was clean and bright, and he had to assume that the Viscount treated his captives a bit better than a group of cultists, especially if his intent was to make money.

"Well?" Druitt asked, gesturing grandly around the room. "Are there any that suit your fancy?"

Sebastian made a show of looking in all of the cages, seeing some variation of fear or nervousness in the eyes of every child he passed. But he paused in front of the cage containing his young lord, who was still unconscious. Whatever drug Druitt had given him must have been strong. "Is this child a noble?"

Druitt nodded. "He's quite a troublesome brat, but quite beautiful."

"I'll take him." Sebastian noticed Aberline in the stairwell with a small camera, and though he didn't react, he was curious. How had the inspector smuggled such a thing in here? But he knew what the man's intent was, and asked the Viscount, "How much do you want?"

"As he is, as you pointed out, a noble, I'll take no less than five-hundred pounds." There was a greedy light in Druitt's eyes, and Sebastian took out the wallet he had borrowed from Ciel, counting out the notes carefully. He handed Druitt the money, shaking his hand.

"I am exceedingly grateful for this, Viscount. I have been looking forward to having such a servant for a while now." He continued to clasp the Viscount's hand, ensuring that Aberline had enough time to get his picture. Once he saw the inspector return the cap to the camera, he let go, and Druitt tucked the money away before moving to unlock the cage.

Ciel was limp in his arms, his head lolling onto Sebastian's chest as the demon scooped him up. "What did you drug him with?"

"It was a powerful sedative. I'm not sure what it was called. I put it in his tea." Druitt explained. "He was supposed to drink the tea gradually, and finally pass out, but he drank the whole cup in one swallow. I'm unsure how long he will be out."

_That sounds like my young master._ Sebastian smiled. "That will do fine. Less opportunities for him to fight, if he is as much trouble as you say." He glanced at Aberline, who had just finished disassembling the camera, and smirked. "And, ah, one more thing, Viscount?"

"Yes?" The blond man paused in the middle of tucking the keys to the cages back into his pocket.

Aberline walked out into the middle of the room, brandishing his badge. "Alestair Chamber, Viscount of Druitt, you are under arrest for illegal human trafficking." Druitt froze up, and Aberline strode over to cuff his hands behind his back. "There must be another door out of here. You'll show us where it is, unless you'd rather everyone at your party see you in handcuffs."

"It's over there!" The man yelped, mortified by the idea, indicating with a sharp motion of his head a single door set into the wall. "It comes out in the garden-house."

Aberline nodded, and turned to Sebastian, his eyes on the boy in the butler's arms. "Will he be all right?"

Shifting his young lord to a more comfortable position, Sebastian smiled. "I am certain he will be fine. Other than being utterly irate when he awakens. He does hate to miss the conclusion of things." Ciel would also be furious that Aberline had seen him so vulnerable, but there was no need to tell the inspector that little detail. There might not even be reason to tell Ciel, if the young earl didn't think to ask.

"Tell him that I thank him for solving this case, and that I was glad to help." Aberline yanked Druitt's handcuffs. "Go ahead and take him home. I'll deal with _this_." He glared at the disgraced Viscount, disgusted. His girlfriend was pregnant, and to think that there were people who could treat children like this… it was deplorable. If he had his way, the Viscount of Druitt would be behind bars for a long time.

xXx

When Ciel stirred, he didn't open his eyes at first, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He was tucked into bed, warm and comfortable, and this confused him. Shifting slightly, he could tell that he even had his favorite pillow. This was definitely his bed, but how had he gotten here? The last thing that he remembered was drinking the drugged tea…

He glanced over as Sebastian opened the drapes, turning to smile at him. "Are you awake now, Bocchan? You spent the remainder of last night asleep. It was quite the potent drug you swallowed."

"What happened…with Druitt?" Ciel asked.

"He is locked up soundly in Scotland Yard for questioning." Sebastian replied calmly, placing a tray of hot scones topped with cinnamon and sugar on the bed. Ciel reached for one immediately, allowing his curious expression to speak for him. The demon smirked. "He offered you to me for five hundred pounds. Inspector Aberline had in his possession a small camera, which he used to obtain a picture to use as evidence. I doubt that the Viscount will be getting out of this charge."

Ciel glared into his scones. Sebastian was positive he was either contemplating the possible indignity of the situation, or thinking about the Viscount in general. So he was very surprised when Ciel took another, vicious bite of scone and ground out angrily, "I'm worth _so much more_ than five hundred pounds… Idiotic man…" Thought it wasn't clear whether the boy was speaking of Sebastian or Druitt, the butler couldn't help but chuckle quietly, earning a glare of his own, and poured the tea to offer Ciel a cup.

The young earl huffed, but accepted his tea without further complaint. The morning proceeded normally from that point on. Ciel waited impatiently for news from Scotland Yard, but none seemed to be forthcoming.

Prince Soma finally got out of bed at almost noon. The party had continued without Druitt, and he had stayed until the end, near three in the morning. Agni convinced him to wait until lunch to satisfy how hungry he was, and in the meantime, he perched in Ciel's office, asking about how the case went.

"So you're sure you're okay?" the violet-haired boy asked for about the fifth time. Ciel nodded dully, looking over some of the Funtom Company's paperwork, and Soma chimed, "So you arrested that Viscount person. Has there been any word on whether he's going to get convicted?"

"No." Ciel groused. "Aberline ought to send word soon, unless Lord Randall is stopping him for some reason." He tossed the papers he'd been reading to the desk, and folded his arms irritably. "I want to make sure that bastard is behind bars for a long time."

"Well, you can't sit here all day worrying about it!" Like a burst of sunshine in comparison to Ciel's gloomy demeanor, Soma dragged the young earl from his chair with surprising force. "Come on! Let's go see what's for lunch, and you can worry about it on a full stomach later!"

All of Ciel's protests went ignored as he was pulled along to the dining room, where, with Agni and Sebastian cooking, lunch was spectacular as always. And as it turned out, Prince Soma had been correct. Just as Ciel was polishing off a dark chocolate and cherry torte, a messenger arrived at the front door. When Sebastian returned with the simple handwritten note, Ciel snatched it, beginning to read eagerly. The Viscount had been convicted, and would spend at least twenty years in a dank cell in Newgate Prison. Aberline did, however, request Ciel's presence at the Scotland Yard headquarters. The note did not explain why.

xXx

The entire walk to Scotland Yard, Ciel had a sinking feeling in his gut that he knew why Aberline had called upon him. There had been another murder. It was the only explanation. Sebastian was a silent shadow at his heels, and Soma had thankfully been left at home after a vicious bout of pleading and whining. Agni had talked him down, however, and had wished Ciel good luck.

An officer was waiting to escort them to Aberline's office, and the young inspector looked relieved to see them. "Ciel, I'm glad you're here."

"I came as soon as I received your note, Inspector. What is so important that you would call me away from my afternoon appointments?" All that waited back at the townhouse was paperwork, but Ciel was not willing to share that bit of information.

Aberline leaned over behind his desk and lifted a moderately-sized box into his lap. "This was found at the scene of a shooting in one of the alleys in East End." He opened the box and set a perfectly scale miniature of the alley on the desk. A little dark-haired doll sprawled on its back, red blooming on the chest of the tiny, worn shirt. "He was shot point-blank. No witnesses. Nothing unusual about the crime scene until one of our junior officers found this. I wanted to see what you thought of it."

Sebastian stepped to the side of the desk, studying the miniature curiously. He had not gotten to see the first one, and was impressed by the level of detail that human hands were able to create. And this human was very skilled at erasing evidence. When Ciel glanced at him curiously, the demon shook his head faintly. There was nothing on this little model that he could use to track the culprit.

Ciel frowned, picking up the doll gingerly to examine it. "Who was he?" he asked, poking at the dried miniature bloodstain.

"He was identified as Charles Merryweather." Aberline replied. "We're not sure of much else about him."

"Merryweather… Merryweather… Why do I know that name?" Ciel set the doll back into the miniature, making sure he put it back perfectly.

Sebastian touched him on the shoulder lightly to gain his attention. "Is there not a Mr. Merryweather who deals in opium for Mr. Lau?" He smirked faintly as Ciel groaned. Lau's opium business was one of the things that Ciel was forced to ignore, as despite the Chinese man's sometimes thoroughly irritating personality, he was a useful pawn in the game the Queen's Watchdog played.

Ciel met Aberline's gaze with one intense blue eye. "This is clearly the work of a serial killer. He would not go through such trouble to construct the models if it were random acts of violence. They are well thought-out and planned attacks." The young earl paused, glancing at the miniature again before huffing, "Unfortunately, I cannot act with the powers of my position unless the Queen sends an official request."

Aberline shook his head. "Any help you offer, no matter how small, is welcome, Ciel." He watched the boy gather his cape and hat and prepare to leave, and added, "I am glad that you recovered well. You were pretty heavily drugged last night."

Ciel bristled slightly at the idea that Aberline had seen him looking so weak, and instead forced a polite tone as he replied, "Thank you, Inspector." Without another word, he left the office, striding purposefully out of Scotland Yard headquarters and back towards the townhouse, Sebastian following obediently behind. "There is nothing you can use to track the murderer? Nothing at all?"

"Nothing, my Lord." Sebastian replied. "The miniature was remarkably clean, for something made by a human. I detected nothing supernatural about its origins, however."

"That's a start." Ciel huffed. "The last thing we need is another crazed angel on our hands." He paused, stopping on the sidewalk and looking around, puzzled, as a squeal of happiness split the air.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, that's him! The nice man who came and found out where we all were!"

Ciel blinked, and glimpsed a small blonde girl of about ten years old pull away from a Scotland Yard officer and race across the street, hugging Sebastian around the waist. "The Inspector said that the Earl of Phantomhive tricked the Viscount into getting caught! That's you, isn't it, mister?"

Sebastian showed no surprise to the sudden attack, recognizing the child currently clinging to him. "I am afraid not, Miss Ellismore. I am simply one hell of a butler." He gently detached her, turning her to face Ciel. "Lisse Ellismoor, this is my master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. My Lord, this is Lisse Ellismoor, one of the children kidnapped by the Viscount of Druitt."

Ciel stared at her, looking vaguely disapproving. Hypocritical or not, he didn't like children, mostly because he no longer saw himself as a child. He was waiting for her to make some comment as to his age, since most everyone did, but instead she squealed and hugged him, leaving him in shock.

"Lisse!" The officer she had been with hurried across the street, apologizing profusely. "I'm terribly sorry, Earl. Lisse, come along, your mother is terribly worried about you."

Lisse released Ciel after squeezing him one last time, waving cheerily as she took the officer's hand. "Goodbye, Earl Phantomhive! Thank you!"

Ciel stared until they disappeared around a corner, and then glanced at his butler. Sebastian was doing his best not to grin, and Ciel shot him a venomous glare before turning in the direction of home. "Not a _word_, Sebastian."

xXx

Soma and Agni had gone out when they returned to the townhouse, so Ciel was left alone for the afternoon and evening. He was quietly grateful. After the previous night and dealing with the new murder today, not to mention that girl, he wanted nothing but a bit of quiet time to himself.

As Sebastian dressed him in a clean nightshirt for bed, he chanced asking the demon, "Do you think this killer is looking for revenge on those of the Underworld? After all, so far we've had a thief and a drug-dealer. Could it be vigilantism?"

"My, my." Sebastian chuckled, finishing with the buttons and untying Ciel's eyepatch. "Are you asking me for help, Bocchan?" It wasn't often that his young lord asked for his opinion, choosing instead to plan on his own and then issue orders.

Ciel scowled at him. "Of course not. I was merely thinking out loud." He climbed into bed, waiting for Sebastian to tuck him in, fuming. Did the demon have to make everything into an opportunity to tease him? "We'll probably have to go talk to Lau at some point. He ought to know at least some details as to why one of his men was murdered."

After making sure that the blankets were smoothed and the pillows properly fluffed, Sebastian picked up the candelabrum and bowed slightly. "Shall I make the arrangements?"

"Not right now. We'll wait a few days and see what turns up." Ciel turned over, facing away from Sebastian. "You can go."

The butler stood quietly for a moment, just looking at his little master. Such a tiny, fragile human, who looked even tinier in the large bed. He looked as though, if the blankets were any heavier, they would crush him. Sebastian placed his marked hand over his heart, just for a moment, before turning to leave.

"As you wish. Pleasant dreams, Young Master."


	7. White Silk and Cream Cake

A/N: My only explanations for how long this took are simple: Girls, and Minecraft. Kuro's female characters are harder to write than I thought, and Minecraft has been eating up my time. I'm building waterslides in the taiga and rollarcoasters in hell! It's awesome!

On another note, Ciel has to be the most fun character to design clothes for EVER. :D One of his outfits is up on my DeviantArt (I'm currently redoing it with my new tablet!), and if you guys want me to draw out the others, just say the word.

* * *

**White Silk and Cream Cake**

Lau, as always, was no help at all.

The Chinese man had played his usual games, making vague, cryptic comments and pretending to know what Ciel was talking about. He had been much more interested in getting Ciel to try his latest product, some sort of fruit cordial. Sebastian had put a stop to that after catching the scent of the drink. There was quite a bit of laudanum in the ingredients. Not enough to overdose on, but plenty to make you drugged and sleepy. The demon had to give Lau credit; it was clever. The intense flavor and sweetness of the syrup almost completely masked the bitterness of the laudanum.

Ciel had been thoroughly unamused by the entire incident, and had retreated back to the townhouse in a huff. Even his favorite tea did nothing to placate him.

"I don't know why I even bother staying in contact with him; he's utterly useless at the best of times!" The Wedgewood teacup of steaming Earl Grey tea shook in the earl's small hands, evidence of his utter frustration. "How could he not even know that one of his dealers was dead?"

In a vain attempt to calm his young lord, Sebastian placed a slice of chocolate cheesecake on a small plate, setting it before him. "I understand your frustration, Bocchan, but you must reign in your temper. Miss Nina and Lady Elizabeth are coming this afternoon to do the fitting for new outfits for Christmas."

"I don't care!" Ciel scowled, attacking the cheesecake with a vicious jab of the fork. "Cancel it; I don't want to deal with stupid Christmas outfits right now. I have plenty of clothes."

"Lady Elizabeth will be terribly disappointed." Sebastian said mildly. "She has been wanting to see you. And a noble of your standing cannot attend a Christmas party without a new outfit. Society will question whether or not someone of your…age… is aware enough of adult trends." He was pleased to see the look of absolute death Ciel flashed him over the rim of the teacup. It meant that his master had been drawn away from preoccupying himself with Lau.

The boy took another sip, still glaring death. "And what makes you think that I will be attending any Christmas parties?"

Sebastian smiled again, bowing slightly. "I simply find it best to be prepared for any situation."

There was a brief moment where it looked like Ciel wouldn't agree, but finally he sighed theatrically and set his tea down. "Fine. When are they arriving?"

"Shortly after lunch is served, around two." Sebastian replied. "That will give the young master time to bathe and eat. You smell of opium smoke, Bocchan." He turned and headed for the door. "I will draw your bath while you finish your cheesecake."

Ciel nodded absently, waving him out of the room. He wasn't truly angry with Lau, or Elizabeth or Nina or Sebastian. He was angry at the murderer who had the audacity to leave something so taunting at the crime scene. Something as detailed as these miniatures had to be planned ahead of time, and that meant that the murderer had to research every detail of the area where his victims would die.

It was simply frustrating, to be at such a standstill. Perhaps there was something he was missing, some subtle detail about the way that they had been killed. At this rate, he would have to visit Undertaker, and he hoped to avoid that at all costs. Dealing with the somewhat crazed mortician, Shinigami or not, was a difficult task. He pensively stuffed another piece of cheesecake in his mouth, contemplating. Undertaker was certainly a strain on his patience, but not nearly as much as Nina and Lizzie together. Why had he agreed to this again?

xXx

His cheesecake was finished by the time Sebastian came to retrieve him. He followed the butler up to his bathroom, letting himself be undressed and helped into hot water that smelled vaguely of lavender.

"I thought that the scent would help you relax. You seem rather stressed, Bocchan." Sebastian explained, rolling up his sleeves before using a small cup to tip water over Ciel's head. The young earl was quiet, letting his servant wash his hair and body without a fuss. Sebastian had been correct. The combination of the scent and the feeling of the cloth being worked smoothly over his skin was helping him feel far less agitated.

Sebastian's gloved fingers trailed down the left side of his back slowly, hesitating before brushing over the scar burned into the pale skin. "What would you like to do about the mark, Bocchan? I doubt that you wish for Lady Elizabeth or Miss Hopkins to see it."

Ciel shifted, fighting the urge to pull away. Sebastian was the only one allowed to see or touch the mark, but that didn't mean that the demon's touch didn't make him uncomfortable. He hated the round burn more than anything else. It was the only permanent physical mark They had left on him, and he felt disgusting when he considered it for any length of time.

"Bandage it when my bath is finished." he ordered quietly. "We'll tell Lizzie that I fell or something. She'll fret, but she'll believe me. Miss Hopkins will just have to deal with the bandage while taking measurements." He shivered as Sebastian's fingertip traced the edge of the circle slowly, all the way around.

"I am curious as to why Bocchan has never asked me to do anything about this mark." the demon murmured. "It is well within my abilities, should you give me leave."

There was a brief moment when Ciel considered it, but then he shook his head, wet hair throwing tiny droplets from the tips. "No. I hate it, but it's the only thing I have of Them that's still real. I can focus my hate on it and know that I did not dream up that month, that the pain I suffered was a reality. It is a constant reminder of why I need my revenge."

Sebastian, unexpectedly, smiled at this response. "As you say, Young Master." he murmured, pouring warm water over Ciel to rinse away the last traces of soap. He lifted the boy from the tub to stand on the plush bath mat, patting him dry with a thick, fluffy towel. "I have taken the liberty of choosing a simple outfit for this afternoon, as Miss Hopkins will only make you strip to your undergarments anyway."

This prompted a scowl from Ciel. "Don't remind me." He accepted the dressing gown that Sebastian draped around him, walking back into his bedroom. Sebastian immediately walked to his bed, picking up a simple button-down shirt and turning back to Ciel.

Within a minute, he was dressed and presentable, and proceeded to the dining room for a light lunch. Sebastian brought him a fillet of baked salmon with lemon, and a light mint sorbet. The dishes had barely been cleared away for Maylene to wash when there was a knock on the front door.

Ciel, as any proper earl would, went to greet his guests when Sebastian opened the door. He could only hope that they hadn't both arrived at the same time…

"CIIIIIIIIEL~" Lizzie cried, flinging herself in the door and throwing her arms around his neck. He stumbled under the assault, barely able to catch his breath as Nina Hopkins rushed in behind her.

"Earl Phantomhive, it's been so long since I've gotten to design outfits for you!" she gushed. "I have so many ideas!" From somewhere behind Lizzie's voluminous dress and bouncing blonde curls, Ciel sent Sebastian a look of death, wondering why, exactly, he had agreed to put himself through this indignity.

xXx

Lizzie got her measurements taken first, and then Ciel was ushered into the sitting room that Nina had temporarily taken over and ordered to strip. He did so reluctantly and climbed up to stand on the stool she had positioned in the middle of the room.

"Will this take long?" he asked, as Nina stretched the tape measure across his narrow shoulders.

"You cannot rush art, Earl!" she replied loudly, making a note and then wrapping the tape around his upper chest. Glancing at the bandage a few inches below where the tape sat, she asked, "Are you still injured? That bandage was there last time I was here!"

Ciel sighed. "Honestly, Miss Hopkins, I have a rather unsightly scar that I would prefer not to let anyone see. I cover it with a bandage in situations like this."

The tape measure was moved again, this time around his narrow, almost feminine waist. "I understand that. So long as it doesn't interfere with my genius, it does not bother me." She measured quickly around his hips, thighs, inseam, and height from shoulder to ankle. "My, my, Earl. You've actually grown a half-inch. I'll have to leave seam allowances in case your growth spurt is starting."

Ciel didn't dignify that with a response; he was already well-aware of his… deficiencies when it came to height. Reminders were not necessary. Nina rolled up her tape measure, shooing him towards his clothes, and he took the opportunity to pull them on as best he could. Buttons were difficult, but not impossible, and he could just get Sebastian to neaten up the rest when he left the sitting room anyway. The tailor was already absorbed in the large pieces of sketch paper she had brought with her, the pen flying back and forth in an artistic frenzy, and Ciel slipped out of the room without disturbing her.

Sebastian was waiting, and tucked in the boy's shirt and straightened his ribbons without needing to be asked. Kneeling before the young earl, he adjusted a crease in the fabric and said calmly, "Lady Elizabeth mentioned something about taking a stroll through the gardens with you, Young Master. I have taken the liberty of setting up a light snack in the parlor for when you return." Despite the somewhat choked atmosphere of London, Sebastian had somehow managed to grow a lovely garden in the townhouse's backyard.

It was actually a fairly moderate temperature outside, despite the lateness of the month, and there wasn't really an option to refuse his cousin's request. Ciel allowed Sebastian to put his shoes back on before heading to the foyer, where Lizzie was waiting with her biggest smile.

"I'm so happy we get to spend time together like this, Ciel!" she said cheerfully, taking his arm when he offered it. Sebastian held the back door for them, and then they were alone, with only the roses to see them in the beautifully temperate afternoon. "I was worried, a little… We haven't spent much time together since…" She hesitated, and Ciel knew what she meant.

"I understand, Lizzie. It's all right. We don't have to bring that up." The puppetmaster, the race up the tower, the horror at the thought that he would lose one of his last family members… It was just another thing to push back, to add to the collection of memories to stay away from. He had far too many of those.

Lizzie stopped next to one of Ciel's favorite sterling silver rosebushes, glancing at him with a rather distressed look in her eyes. "But, I thought about it, and if you're in that much danger all the time…"

He set a hand on her shoulder, forcing a reassuring smile onto his face. "It's all right, Lizzie. Sebastian and the others make sure that I'm safe." He braced himself as she hugged him, letting himself lightly hug her back. He might not love her as a fiancée, but she was his cousin and his childhood friend, and he didn't want to see her worried.

xXx

They walked for a bit longer, before retiring to the parlor, where Sebastian had laid out warm Darjeeling tea and thick slices of cream cake. Ciel took a bite and immediately froze, the taste familiar and yet alien. Glancing at Sebastian as he swallowed, he said confidently, "This isn't yours."

"No, Young Master." Sebastian replied, placing his left hand over his heart. "Miss Elizabeth brought the cake as a gift, and I saw it appropriate to serve it with tea."

Ciel shifted to look at Lizzie, who chirped happily, "Oh, do say that you like it, Ciel! I got it from that bakery that your parents used to buy us sweets from. Preston's, that's the name!"

For a moment, it was as if the world had stopped. There was just Lizzie's voice in his ears and sugary sweetness on his tongue, and if he closed his eyes and pretended Sebastian wasn't there, he could be nine years old again, having a tea party with Lizzie on a late December afternoon.

But the illusion shattered the instant he opened his eyes again, and he nodded slowly. "It's good, Lizzie. Thank you." He barely saw the radiant smile she gave him, instead concentrating on forcing those memories back as well. Something gone could never return, and he would never be that carefree child again.

He didn't have long to dwell upon it, as Nina burst in a few minutes later clutching a sheaf of finished drawings. She spread them out on the table once Sebastian cleared the tea things, allowing Ciel and Elizabeth to look them over. The outfits were designed to coordinate, and there were three of them each.

Ciel eyed his critically. The first was labeled 'party', and was done primarily in white and silver, with faint hints of ice-blue. The coat was white, trimmed with silvery grey lace and sporting silver buttons on each side. The undershirt was the palest ice-blue, with a white ruffle, and the sleeves were edged in white lace that would extend past the sleeves of the coat. Long, shin-length white shorts and stockings, and white, fur-trimmed boots completed the ensemble, and the finishing touch was a flat, beret-like hat with crystalline snowflakes on it. The second was labeled 'Christmas', and was a festive burgundy shade. The day-coat was sleeveless with a long tail, overtop of a simple white, blousy shirt. Matching shorts came to just above the knees, and dark stockings and shoes provided contrast from the white of the shirt. A ribbon in a dark evergreen shade held the collar, and provided a final Christmas-y touch. And the last outfit was labeled 'daywear', and was mostly purple. A long-sleeved purple coat trimmed in silver stitching and lavender lace, a pale lavender shirt the color of his favorite roses, a white cravat, dark wool stockings, and polished black shoes.

He looked through all the designs, but could really find nothing unappealing about them. Nina had taken his preferences into account when designing, and they were all tastefully put-together. The 'party' outfit was a bit extravagant, but Ciel doubted he was going to any parties over the Christmas season, so it wouldn't matter in the long run.

"These are acceptable." he informed Nina, who was listening to a squealing Elizabeth go on about how 'amazingly cute' her gowns were going to be. "Please make them and send them here along with the bill, if you don't mind, Miss Hopkins."

"Of course, Earl." Nina gathered up the drawings. "They should be done in a few day's time." She packed up her bag, making sure everything was tucked away.

Always the perfect gentleman, Ciel stood. "Shall I have Sebastian see you to the door?"

But Nina only laughed at him, shooting a brief frown at Sebastian. "No, no, don't trouble yourself, Earl! I shall simply get Maylene to show me out!" She scurried from the room, and Ciel put a hand to his forehead as Sebastian replaced the tea and cake on the table. Why was everyone he knew completely insane?

"Ciel, we're going to look so cute in these outfits!" Lizzie chimed happily, adding sugar to her tea. Ciel smiled and nodded, but mentally rolled his eyes. Even his own family was practically abnormal.

But really, all things considered… that wasn't too surprising.


	8. Yuletide Surprise

A/N: So I'm leaving for the beach tomorrow, and I won't have internet for a week. Review replies might be a little late, in that case. But I'll be writing during that time, and putting the finishing touches on my costume for Otakon, hopefully. ^.^ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; it's the last one before the next arc starts.

* * *

**Yuletide Surprise**

Before Ciel knew it, it was Christmas Eve.

He didn't particularly pay attention to the holiday; usually the servants made a fuss, and often they all pitched in to get him something, but like everything else it was merely a reminder of something that he would never get back.

At least he was safe from Lizzie, whose family spent Christmas with relatives on her father's side. The Marchioness and Elizabeth had both tried to invite him along, but had eventually given up the endeavor. Christmas this year was going to pass in the peace and quiet of the townhouse. Soma and Agni would not completely understand a holiday with such emphasis on the Christian religion, and therefore were unlikely to make a fuss. Perhaps he would sleep in, and ask Sebastian for chocolate torte with raspberries for breakfast. But there would be nothing out of the ordinary.

He began to grow suspicious, however, when he left his study to go to the small library. While not as expansive as the one in the manor, it still held many interesting books, and he was bored. But he was sidetracked when he noticed Sebastian polishing the stair rails. Normally he would have passed it off as the demon's need for everything to be spotless, but he only went so far as to polish the rails if they were having company.

"Sebastian." He paused in his journey to the library, looking over the rail at his butler.

Sebastian looked up, smiling blithely. "Yes, Young Master? Was there something you needed?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "No. I was just curious as to why you suddenly felt the need to polish the stair rails. Are we expecting company that you've forgotten to mention?"

"Certainly not." Sebastian replied. "They were looking a bit grimy."

"Are you positive?" Ciel's mind was ticking away now, latching onto other odd things that had been occurring. Soma and Agni had been very quiet the past few days, since even before Nina and Lizzie had come to visit. "You just… do not usually bother."

A warm smile was directed at the young earl, as Sebastian placed a hand over his heart reverently. "I promise you, Bocchan, that I have not forgotten to mention any guests in the near future."

Unsatisfied, but knowing that Sebastian did not lie, Ciel was forced to concede. He disappeared into the library, and it was only once the door had closed with a small thump that Sebastian allowed his smile to spread into a devious grin. He could not lie to his master, that was true. But none of what he had spoken had been a lie. There were no guests coming that he had _forgotten_ to tell the earl about.

But there were guests that he had _chosen_ not to mention, and he remembered each and every one.

xXx

After putting Ciel to bed that night, Sebastian smiled to himself and set off to fix up the rest of the townhouse. He hesitated only a moment, murmuring a brief word under his breath and allowing some of his power to seal the room. No sound would get through to disturb his lord's rest.

The butler met Agni in the foyer, and together they maneuvered the large spruce tree that Prince Soma had picked out into the living room. Decorations were assembled in what could possibly be record time, and they set out to make the house look festive, saving the tree decorations in two boxes off to one side. The only thing Sebastian refused to put up was mistletoe. It was pointless, and the berries would just leave a mess everywhere.

It was fortunate that the young master had retired to bed relatively early, for just past eleven the cart usually used to transport things for longer trips pulled up and around to the side of the townhouse. Reminding his passengers to be relatively quiet, Tanaka climbed down from the driver's seat and motioned to the other servants to follow. They carried with them a small pile of presents, which were added to the growing stack in the dining room.

Sebastian set them to work with small scissors and sheets of paper, to make snowflakes to hang in the doorways with thin thread, while he and Agni finished up the last few other things. And then, once the snowflakes were hung, they all turned their attention to the tree.

"Do you think the young master will like it?" Maylene asked nervously, handing off golden garland to Bard.

The chef smiled from his position on top of the stepladder. "Of course he will. What child doesn't love Christmas?" He wound the garland around the tree expertly, as Sebastian and Agni handled the more delicate crystal icicles and snowflakes. Soma was putting up ornaments from the box of round glass balls, while Finny tossed handfuls of tinsel over extended branches. Sebastian had discovered all of these decorations while he was cleaning in the attic, and now they were being put to their proper use once again.

"Master Ciel is not a normal child, though." Agni pointed out, hanging another ornament carefully.

Finny, a clump of silver stuck in his hair, frowned thoughtfully. "But he needs to know that we're all here for him. He might not have a normal family, but he has us, and Christmas is about family! It shouldn't matter if they're "real" family or not!"

There was momentary silence, and then Sebastian smiled. "That is why we are doing this. It is good for the young master to relax once in a while, and all of you certainly help take his mind off of stressful things. This murder case, in particular."

With a bright smile, Finny scrambled up onto Agni's shoulders, reaching up to put the star on the top of the tree. "We'll make this a happy Christmas for him!"

"Indeed. If servants of Phantomhive could not help their master enjoy this holiday, where would we be?" Sebastian motioned to all of them. "I have tasks for the rest of you, before we retire to bed. Finny, I need you to go to the back garden and cut thirteen of the sterling silver roses for the dining room table. Prince Soma, please accompany him and provide an opinion on which are the best blossoms." He watched both Prince and gardener salute dramatically before heading for the back door, and then turned to Maylene. "I need you to wash and polish the Christmas china. There is no telling the dust that must have accumulated in the attic. Please do one piece at a time; it is very fragile." Maylene nodded, going to retrieve a dustcloth and the box of china. Sebastian noticed that she didn't stumble once on the way to the door, feeling faintly relieved as he turned to Bard and Agni. "And we are off to the kitchens. There are several things I wish to prepare before morning."

"Are we cooking most of it tonight?" Agni asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Tomorrow is about everyone spending time together for the young master's sake. I'd like as little time spent with preparation and chores as possible."

"What do I get to do?" Bard asked.

Chuckling, Sebastian led the way to the kitchen. "You're going to be the chef, obviously."

xXx

When the curtains were opened at nine-thirty the next morning, Ciel rolled over, blinking sleepily at Sebastian. "What time is it?" he slurred drowsily.

"It is nine-thirty, Bocchan. I took the liberty of allowing you to sleep in." Sebastian said, smiling. He moved briskly to the wardrobe, carefully taking out the burgundy Christmas outfit that had been delivered from Nina Hopkins' tailor shop a few days prior. "But now, it is time to go downstairs and have a proper Christmas breakfast. I have prepared a delicious selection for you."

Ciel sat up, blinking at the demon. "…Christmas?" he questioned blearily, still somewhat asleep. "Why the bloody hell would you celebrate Christmas? Why would you care about the birth of God's son?"

Sebastian laughed, beginning to unbutton his charge's nightshirt. "Bocchan, I prefer to recognize the other meanings of Christmas. Only the truly devout celebrate it as Christ's birthday. Most prefer to commemorate it as a day to spend with family and those close to them." He slipped the nightshirt off and nudged Ciel to stand, picking up the white button-down with the wide, draping cuffs. Small shining buttons were done up efficiently, the gloved fingers only lingering for a moment against the soft skin over Ciel's collarbones.

Ciel didn't comment, and stepped into the burgundy shorts when prompted, letting Sebastian fasten them. The butler tucked in the shirt, and Ciel sat back down to have his dark stockings and shoes be put on, and his evergreen ribbon tied around his collar. Sebastian finished by standing up, offering the sleeveless burgundy coat, which Ciel slipped on calmly.

"What is for breakfast?" the young earl asked, and his butler chuckled.

"Really, Bocchan. You don't want to ruin the Christmas surprise!"

Ciel scowled, but said nothing more. He didn't like surprises, but he would indulge his butler for the moment.

He didn't object when he was led to the living room instead of the dining room, assuming that Sebastian had set up something special for Christmas. But he wasn't expecting Agni, Soma, and all of his servants to be there, greeting him with smiles, decorations, and an exuberant, "Merry Christmas!"

"W-What…?" Ciel murmured, confused. "When did they get…? Where did the tree come from…? How did you…?" He could only stare with wide eyes, taking in the pile of presents, the assembled people, and the spread of _pain au chocolat_, three kinds of scones with fruit, a pan of warm cinnamon buns, and a fresh pot of Keemun tea to compliment the sweetness of the foods.

Sebastian set a hand on his stunned lord's shoulder, leaning down to murmur in his ear, "Today, please do not stress yourself, and just enjoy the day. Merry Christmas, Bocchan."

Ciel's single sapphire eye focused on him for a moment, a tiny smile flickering at the corners of his mouth. He said nothing, merely pulled away from his butler and walked over to take a seat and begin piling sweets onto one of the plates.

xXx

Breakfast had never been quite so energetic. Somehow, Ciel had gotten into a conversation with Finny about roses, and how certain ones were more appealing to the eye than others. Soma and Bard were discussing the idea of 'cooking with fire' and their two different interpretations of the phrase. Agni was explaining an Indian holiday called Diwali to Maylene, who was listening with interest to this idea of other cultures. And Sebastian merely stood near the tree, pretending to drink his tea and watching Ciel with a faint smirk on his face. Whether the child wanted to admit it or not, he was enjoying himself, and Sebastian was pleased that his plan had been a success.

When everyone was finished eating, Agni and Bard carried the dishes to the kitchen while Sebastian appointed himself in charge of handing out presents. There was a small pile of them, and there were some for everyone. Ciel had ordered his butler to get gifts for the other servants; even if he hadn't been expecting the party he wasn't completely going to ignore the holiday. Sebastian didn't plan to hand out gifts in any order, save for the first one going to Ciel. He found one with his young master's name on it and passed it to him. Ciel took it as if he thought it was going to combust, seemingly still in shock that Christmas was being celebrated at all.

It turned out to be a gift from Maylene, Bard, and Finny, who had chipped in their wages together to purchase him a paraffin lamp for his desk, to replace the open candles he was usually forced to have for light. They knew their master was wary of fire, and any opportunity to make him more comfortable was welcome.

Ciel, staring at the cylinder-shaped lamp, was unexpectedly happy with the gift. He had never discussed his phobias with the servants, but they were more perceptive than he had given them credit for. "Thank you…" he murmured, and they high-fived each other, pleased that they had chosen something that met their master's approval.

Ciel, though Sebastian had picked them out, had gotten Bard a new cookbook, Finny a new tree-trimmer that extended like William's, and Maylene a new pair of glasses that weren't cracked and fit her better. Tanaka received a beautiful hand-painted tea mug, and Soma and Agni were given books, as both had taken to spending time in the library when they weren't busy.

Soma and Agni had gotten Ciel a chess board with two different sets of pieces; a set carved from ivory and onyx, and a set of clear and frosted glass. It was a beautiful gift, and Ciel thanked them as well.

The last gift under the tree was also for Ciel, and though it had no tag, he realized immediately that it was from Sebastian. He unwrapped it to find a beautiful quill pen made of a single feather, black like the darkest reaches of midnight, but still glossy and soft. He ran his fingers over it gently, marveling, and glanced at Sebastian. "It's… nice…" he said, almost inaudible. "Thank you."

"Anything for my Bocchan." Sebastian said, beaming at him. Ciel managed a small smile in return, before being glomped by Finny and Soma. Perhaps Christmas wasn't as bad as he thought.

xXx

The rest of the day passed in a blur. They spent the afternoon building gingerbread houses and then systematically destroying the treats. Music was played, laughs were had, and when the other four servants finally packed up to return to the manor, Ciel was in a better mood than he had been since the church.

"You lied to me." he accused Sebastian as the demon bathed him that evening. "You said that there weren't any guests that you had forgotten to mention." But he was smiling still, and there was no real irritation in his voice.

"I did not lie, Bocchan." Sebastian replied, scrubbing his back with a soft cloth. "I did not _forget_ to mention them. I chose not to." He smirked as Ciel sighed dramatically, scooping up a shallow palmful of water and tossing it into the demon's face.

"You are horrible." Ciel huffed. "But I suppose it wasn't so bad. Do not do such a thing again without my permission, however."

"Of course, my Lord." White-gloved hand settled over his heart, the demon nodded respectfully before retrieving a fluffy towel for his master. He helped Ciel out of the tub and began patting him dry. Ciel, for his part, remained impassive, only flinching a bit as Sebastian lingered over sensitive areas. He drew in a small breath, frowning at his servant, and Sebastian smiled placidly and ushered him back into his bedroom.

As he was dressed carefully in his nightshirt and tucked in, he couldn't help his thoughts from drifting back to the conversation they had never finished, the question Sebastian had never answered. He gripped his pillow in one hand, watching Sebastian put away his clothes, and said quietly, "It's Christmas."

"Yes, Bocchan. It is."

Ciel rolled over, facing away. "Will you tell me now why you didn't take my soul at the-" But Sebastian cut him off, stepping around the bed in an instant to press a single finger to his lips.

Smiling, the demon shook his head. "You have already received a rather special present today. A pen that never runs out of ink, and will do what you need? That's perfectly nice." He stood firm beneath the pointed look Ciel shot him, and continued, "I notice that you got all of your servants gifts save for myself, Bocchan."

Ciel burrowed his face into his pillow and muttered something that was too muffled for Sebastian to understand. The demon leaned down, smoothing Ciel's hair, and asked calmly, "What was that?"

"Cats." Ciel said, finally. "You may have a cat, if I approve of it, and if you promise to keep it groomed so that it doesn't aggravate my allergies." He waited for a long time, and when there was no response, he finally rolled over. Sebastian was staring at him with wide, incredulous eyes. It was the first time he had ever seen the raven-haired man anything other than completely composed.

Finally, Sebastian managed to articulate a sentence. "Y-You are serious, Bocchan?"

"Of course." Ciel muttered. He rolled away again, showing Sebastian his nightshirt-clad back. "Why not…?" He might not know why Sebastian was being so gentle with him even though he ought to be a meal, but somehow, he felt that he needed to give Sebastian something, since the demon, for the moment, didn't want his soul.

Sebastian smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder and wishing he could lean closer and show his gratitude in another way. But instead, he settled for murmuring teasingly, "Oh, my Bocchan has a heart after all." He felt Ciel bristle beneath his touch, and continued, his voice genuine, "Thank you, Bocchan."

The child huffed, but Sebastian could feel the contract hum faintly. Ciel was happy that Sebastian liked his gift, no matter what he wouldn't say. He smiled, making sure the blankets were smooth before picking up the candelabrum and turning to leave.

xXx

In Ciel's study, the butler picked up the single letter that had been delivered, sometime during the afternoon. Post did not usually come on Christmas, but the red wax seal and the royal messenger that had brought it explained the discrepancy. But today had been about Ciel's relaxation, and the child would not notice if it was slipped into the post tomorrow morning.

Sometimes the tiniest of unmentioned details were part of his job as one hell of a butler.


	9. Ghosts of the Past

A/N: Hey, guys! We're back, after some extensive planning for this arc, with the next mystery for Ciel to take on. XDDD …I'm half-lying, Otakon completely distracted me from writing for a while. But it was totally worth it! ^.^ Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Plot ahoy!

* * *

**Ghosts of the Past**

"'_To my dearest little boy…'_"

"I've asked her a hundred times not to call me that."

"Young Master, you asked me to read you the Queen's letter. '_I am writing firstly to wish you a Merry Christmas, and extend all the greetings of the season to you. Secondly, I would like to extend a formal invitation to the New Year's gala I will be holding on the final day of the year…'_"

"She ought to know by now that I do not enjoy parties. She invited me last year and the year before too."

"Young Master, please… _'I realize that you have turned down this invitation in years past, but this year, I require your help. We have reason to believe that an assassin will attempt to enter the palace during the clamor of the gala, and I request your presence to avoid any unfortunate incidents. Best wishes always, Victoria.' _Intriguing, Bocchan. She seems to have finally found a way to get you to attend a party." Sebastian chuckled a bit, refolding the letter and setting it on Ciel's desk.

Ciel put a hand to his forehead. "I cannot refuse. Certainly not if there is a chance of someone in the royal family being assassinated."

Covering his smile with a gloved hand, Sebastian pointed out cheerfully, "I suppose you will get some use out of the party outfit Miss Nina designed you after all." He straightened a perilous-looking stack of papers, making sure they wouldn't topple off the desk before returning his attention to his somewhat-fuming master.

Ciel huffed his displeasure and turned back to the latest sales reports from the Funtom Company, ordering briskly, "Make me parfait and bring it here, and then start figuring out what we will need to pack. It is customary for the New Year's gala to spend at least two days at the palace beforehand, for mingling and socializing before the actual ball."

Sebastian bowed halfway. "Of course, Young Master." He left the room, and Ciel hunched over his reports. There was an enclosed note from one of the factory managers, informing him that samples would be sent after the first of the year for his approval, and that the Christmas collection had done better this year than any other. Ciel allowed himself a small smile. Funtom was certainly one thing he could truly be proud of, and he was always pleased to see it doing well. He was eager to see what the designers had come up with for the new year. But first things first, he had to deal with this mission from the Queen. Considering that attending the party was practically mandatory, it was looking to be quite the headache.

xXx

Two days before the gala, the carriage departed the Phantomhive townhouse for the palace. Tanaka was going to drop them off and return for them after the gala was over. Sebastian had packed all the essentials needed for the trip, and the ride went by in silence, Ciel lost in his thoughts.

There were footmen waiting to take their luggage when they arrived, and a helpful maid who introduced herself as Emily curtseyed to them politely.

"You're the Earl of Phantomhive?" she questioned. When Ciel nodded, she continued, "If you'll allow me, I will show you to your room, your Lordship." She led them up the stairs, continuing in the same polite voice, "The east wing has been reserved for guests for the gala. The footmen have taken your luggage up the servants' stairs; you will find it waiting for you when you arrive."

Sebastian thanked her quietly, following a step behind his young lord as they emerged onto the third-floor hallway. Emily opened a door near the end of the hall, stepping inside to hold the door for them. "Her Majesty wanted to ensure that the room was to your satisfaction. There is another one prepared as well, if this is not to your liking."

"This one will do." Ciel said. He looked around at the grand furniture, knowing that nothing less would suit the image of the royal family, and then turned back to the maid. "What about accommodations for my butler?"

Emily curtseyed again. "All of the guest rooms were built with a small, attached chamber for a lady-in-waiting or manservant to stay in. The Queen does not want her guests to be without help, if necessary." When Ciel nodded absently, acknowledging the explanation, Emily made her way to the door. "If you require anything else, your Lordship, do not hesitate to ask." And then she was gone, back out into the hall to tend to other arriving guests.

Sebastian went to investigate the small room he had been given. It was sparse, with only a chest of drawers and a bed, but a small fireplace crackled cheerfully to match the one in the main room, and Sebastian didn't particularly have a preference anyway. He did not require sleep, and unless something happened in the next few hours to make him indulge in such a luxury, he would likely spend the night scouring the mansion for clues of this mystery assassin.

When he returned to the main room, he found Ciel seated in an armchair, looking over the guest list. "Typical nobility and high-class families." the little earl commented, tossing Sebastian the list without looking at the last two pages. Sebastian flipped through it briefly, finding Ciel's name on the last page, and chuckling as he noticed what Ciel didn't. Elizabeth and her family were here, and Ciel hadn't reached her name.

Instead of informing him of this fact, deciding to wait and see his inevitably amusing reaction, Sebastian asked, "Would you like some tea, Bocchan?"

Ciel blinked at him. "Tea?" They were in a guest room in the palace. While there was running water, there weren't any supplies for tea anywhere nearby. He watched, baffled, as Sebastian retrieved a suitcase that he didn't recognize and started undoing the clasps. "Wait, did you actually pack a suitcase?"

Sebastian smiled mysteriously and pulled a teapot from the bag, heading into the bathroom to run water from the tap. He heated it above the fireplace in a small pail also pulled from the bag, adding loose Earl Grey to the teapot and pouring the water in.

Within minutes, a perfectly brewed cup of tea sat before Ciel, and the blue-haired boy just stared at his butler with a level expression. "You, who do not really need a change of clothes or any kind of toiletries, packed a suitcase specifically to bring along an entire tea set?"

Setting the teapot aside gracefully, Sebastian smirked. "As one hell of a butler, I must keep up appearances. Would it not be strange for the servant of the Earl of Phantomhive to show up with no luggage at all?"

Ciel huffed, taking a sip of his tea. "I suppose. Unpack my things and prepare an outfit for the dinner this evening. I will be expected to attend, and I need to be dressed properly."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed. "I shall prepare your regalia from the last trip to the Crystal Palace."

Nodding curtly, Ciel continued to drink his tea, mentally preparing himself for the many hours of forced socializing he would have to endure in the next three days. For Queen and country…

xXx

Several hours later he was dressed to the nines, walking into the grand dining room. A serving girl met him at the door, curtseying hurriedly.

"Earl Phantomhive?" she asked. When Ciel nodded in acknowledgement, she beckoned him to follow, saying, "Your seat is this way, your Lordship."

He followed along behind her, and was astonished as she led him to the seat to the left of the head of the table, the place for the second most important guest. He turned to ask if she had made a mistake, but she had already excused herself to help the next person. Ciel remained standing, waiting to see how the rest of the table was laid out. All of the guests came in, but a few empty seats still remained at the table.

Queen Victoria, with Prince Edward following a respectful step behind, came from a door at the back. The guests watched politely as the Prince pulled out the chair for his mother, helping her be seated before moving to his own seat across from Ciel and giving everyone the signal to sit down. Ciel still didn't understand why he was to sit at the Queen's left hand, but it was not polite to ask.

Crisp salad was served, and as everyone began eating, Queen Victoria turned to Ciel with a broad smile. "My dear little boy, it's such a pleasure to see you here! I am so glad that you decided to attend the gala this year." She winked at him, knowing why he was there, and he smiled faintly.

"Of course, your Majesty. It was an honor to be invited."

Edward leaned forward curiously, scrutinizing Ciel. "Earl Phantomhive, it is a pleasure to meet you. My mother has spoken very highly of you." The prince was not usually involved in politics, preferring to live the leisurely life that being of royal birth afforded him. Ciel had heard little of him beyond his apparent taste for fashion, but he was the Queen's heir apparent, and could not be taken lightly.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, your Highness." Ciel opted for polite neutrality; he knew very well how fondly the queen thought of him, but had no way of knowing Edward's opinion.

Dinner passed easily. The prince chatted with Ciel about a trip he had taken to North America when he was younger, visiting both the United States and Canada. He told Ciel about the splendor of Niagara Falls, and the reverence he had felt at the tomb of George Washington. During dessert, the queen asked Ciel about the state of the Funtom Company, curious as to when the curry buns were going to become widely available.

"We hope to begin production shortly after the first of the year." Ciel explained. "The buns are warm and filling, perfect for the colder weather of January and February. People will be most receptive to them if they are released then." He glanced along the table, taking another small bite of the vanilla ice cream and strawberry sorbet that had been served. "If I may ask, your Majesty, why are there empty seats at the table?"

"Several people responded to the invitation informing that they would be unable to arrive until tomorrow." the queen explained. "Duke Winterbourn's daughter, Clarice, was recovering from a bad cold, Countess Rinehold's carriage broke an axle on the way here, and Marquess Middleford has just returned from out of town."

"Middleford?" Ciel asked. "The Middlefords are coming?"

The queen chuckled. "Of course. Marquess Middleford is the leader of the Royal Knights, after all."

Ciel nodded, going back to his ice-cream and sorbet. Elizabeth was going to be here… and _Edward_… What a headache. His father's side of the family was quite possibly the most annoying set of people he had ever encountered. He loved them dearly, but it was times like this that he truly missed his Aunt Ann the most.

xXx

The rest of dessert passed quietly, and the guests moved into the hall for drinks and socializing. Ciel kept to himself for the most part, roaming the room and keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. He was here to look for an assassin, not play nice with England's elite. The queen had retired early, saying she was tired, and Ciel had no desire to speak to anyone else.

He carried a flute of lemonade in one hand, listening to a throng of gossiping ladies for a moment before moving on. Lord Ashworth had a new mistress while his wife was abroad in Paris. Scandalous, for certain, but not what he was concerned about.

Two nobles that Ciel could not remember the names of were debating the state of the East End. Also an unimportant topic. Ciel knew more about the East End than any other person here. He governed the Underworld, and it was primarily in the poorer neighborhoods in that area that activity was the most prominent.

Ciel was also aware of a pair of eyes keeping close watch on him. This man he recognized; Lord Gilbert Blackwell, a fairly wealthy businessman whom Ciel remembered as being the one Sebastian had used to track down the Viscount of Druitt's child-slave ring. He kept staring at Ciel out of the corner of his eye, until finally his attention was diverted by a conversation with a younger, platinum-blond young man.

"I'm just saying that it's a pain. My business is good, admittedly, but there's not nearly as much money coming in as there was three years ago."

Ciel drifted closer, eavesdropping, as the man's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "After all, when all but a few of your associates get burned to death during what was supposed to be the final piece of the plan…"

"Burned to death?" his companion asked, looking properly shocked.

"Yes. Some sort of mysterious fire. Everyone in the room died, burned almost beyond recognition. Everyone except for the child…"

White-knuckled fingers gripped the stem of the lemonade glass tightly as Ciel stumbled back, all the blood draining from his face. He turned away from the men, plunging back into the crowd and heading towards the exit. He needed to get out of this place.

Lord Blackwell was one of _Them_, one of the filthy occultists who had kidnapped and tortured him. Ciel thought he might be sick from the realization that one of _Them_ was not only here, but clearly knew who Ciel was; judging from the way the man's eyes had followed him. He staggered up the stairs, ignoring the baffled manservant who inquired if he needed help, and hurried down the hall back towards his room. He just wanted to be as far from that man as possible right now. Just wanted to feel safe…

xXx

Sebastian was in one of the palace's back hallways, speaking with some of the maids about anything suspicious they might have seen in the past few days, when he felt the contract mark burn on the back of his palm. The child he served had not specifically called him, but he was afraid of something, and wanted the demon's presence at least subconsciously.

Gracefully excusing himself from the conversation, the demon hurried back upstairs, making sure no one was looking before putting on a burst of inhuman speed. He would tear to shreds whatever was tormenting his Bocchan.

The mark led him back to the guest room they had been given, but when Sebastian opened the door, he didn't see the young earl anywhere. Continuing to follow the mark, he headed into his own small room, and there he found his contractor. Ciel was seated on the bed, knees pulled to his chest and arms wrapped around them, curled up in a protective ball.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian questioned softly, doing his best not to startle Ciel. "Is something the matter?" He watched as Ciel gripped his knees harder, the trembling fingers white with the effort.

"Sebas…tian…" Ciel whispered.

Sebastian took a few steps closer, reaching out to rest a hand on Ciel's arm. "Bocchan, why are you in my room?"

"They wouldn't look for me… in a _servant's_ room…" Ciel muttered. "Lord Blackwell… He's one of _Them._"

"Shall I get rid of him for you, Bocchan?" He wanted to. He wanted to rip this man to pieces for frightening his master so. Ciel had not been this affected by anything since those first few weeks after Sebastian had rescued him. Seeing him retreating back into himself like this bothered the demon more than he cared to admit.

Ciel shook his head. "No… too much fuss will be caused if we take him out during the gala. After the first of the year, though, we will find a way to dispose of him, as well as retrieve any other survivors' names he might happen to know." The child's voice was stronger, but he still shook.

Sebastian placed a hand over his heart. "As you wish, my Lord." He turned to go back to the main room, intending to brew a soothing cup of tea for his charge, but turned back around when Ciel abruptly squeaked, "No!" in a panicky voice.

"Bocchan?"

"Do not leave my side." Ciel whispered. "It's an order. Don't leave me. Not tonight."

The demon bowed. "Then, would you like to accompany me to prepare the tea? It will help to calm your nerves. Or, if you would prefer, I can prepare hot milk with a bit of honey."

Ciel climbed to his feet, and Sebastian draped a spare blanket around his shoulders. "Milk." he decided, not looking at his butler. Sebastian merely nodded compliantly, guiding Ciel back into the main room and seating him in the armchair. He made sure not to leave the little boy's line of sight as he heated the milk and honey in a mug for him. Ciel was his first priority, always, and no matter how much he wanted to rip that worthless lord's throat out, the child's wishes came first. All he could do for now was ensure that Ciel felt safe, and Lord Blackwell could be taken care of later.

And Sebastian would take great pleasure in destroying him, when finally allowed free reign.


	10. Camaraderie

A/N: Have any of you watched "Madoka Magica"? I spent the weekend doing that and it was absolutely awesome. :D Anyway, here is the next chapter, where we finally see our mysterious assassin! Enjoy!

For the record, I did minimal research on lawn bowling. Sorry if things are incorrect. :(

* * *

**Camaraderie**

Ciel slept fitfully that night. Sebastian stayed by his bedside, holding his hand and eventually moving to sit on the bed itself after the third time his master woke up, screaming of fire and masks and burning agony. It pained the demon to see the little boy crying in his sleep, pleading for a salvation that his unconscious mind didn't recognize he had already received. Now, a few hours before dawn, Ciel had at last calmed. The blankets were bunched around his chest, and his head rested half on the pillows and half on Sebastian's stomach.

Sebastian finger-combed his hair lazily, hoping that the soft touch would keep further nightmares at bay. This was not a good time to lose so much sleep, between the case and the gala tomorrow night. His charge needed to be alert for anything that might happen.

He felt Ciel nuzzle into his stomach, and a small smile crossed his face. Such a child sometimes…

xXx

Sebastian slipped out of bed shortly before nine, setting the small pail of water to heat on the fireplace and measuring out Keemun tea into the teapot. After adding the boiling water, he allowed the scent to draw Ciel into wakefulness as he made his way to the wardrobe, retrieving the purple daywear Miss Nina had created.

"Sebastian…?" Ciel questioned, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "When did I fall back asleep?"

"Shortly before three, my Lord." the butler replied, getting out a pair of grey woolen knee socks and Ciel's black shoes. "You slept soundly after that."

Ciel blinked. "You were in my bed…"

Unfazed, Sebastian handed Ciel his cup of tea, smiling faintly. "You practically pulled me into bed, Bocchan. Who was I to refuse?"

Ciel stared into his tea and didn't answer, taking a small sip. He watched as his clothes were laid out neatly, and when he finished his tea, he allowed Sebastian to begin dressing him. "What is happening today?"

"Today is a free day, my Lord. There is another dinner tonight, but it is doubtful that the queen will attend. The prince will likely sit at the head of the table. Also, the guests who were absent yesterday will be arriving. Today would be the ideal day to inquire around and see what can be discovered about this supposed assassin."

Ciel moved as Sebastian guided, letting the butler tuck in his lavender shirt and fasten his shorts. "The queen seems the sort who might make up a story about an assassin to get me here, doesn't she? I bet she would find it horribly amusing." he said sourly.

Sebastian chuckled. "While that would be amusing, I think that there is a good possibility of this being a real case. I feel that there are many different agendas at this gathering, and not only Lord Blackwell could pose a threat."

Flinching at the reminder of last night, Ciel huffed. "Very well. I will mingle and attempt to see if any of these addle-brained nobles know anything. As for you, speak to the servants around the palace and look for clues. It's an order."

The demon bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

xXx

Ciel made his way down to the entrance hall after leaving Sebastian to go where he would. His stomach growled slightly, and he realized that he had forgotten to ask about breakfast. Fortunately, a maid was dusting one of the ornamental flowerpots in the hallway, and he coughed to get her attention.

"Oh! Lord Phantomhive! Is there something I can help you with?"

It was the same maid as had shown them in yesterday. Emily, her name was. "I was wondering if breakfast was being served this morning." Ciel replied, shifting his silver-topped cane against the carpet.

Emily curtseyed. "A brunch has been laid out in the dining room for guests to partake of. Shall I show you the way?"

He shook his head. "No, thank you. I can manage myself."

She watched him go, purple-coattails swaying behind him, until he rounded the corner out of sight. Intending to return to her dusting, she turned and promptly crashed into someone standing right behind her. "Oh, my! Excuse me, sir!"

"Not at all. Did my master pass this way?" Sebastian asked, making sure she was steady with her hand in his.

"Oh, you're Earl Phantomhive's butler! He did go this way. He was heading to the dining hall for breakfast." Emily couldn't help but stare at the man in front of her. He was really quite handsome, after all.

Sebastian sighed, releasing her hand. "As I assumed. He ran off without his cuff links, and he will be quite upset if I do not bring them to him promptly. Such a child…"

"He is quite a slip of a thing." Emily remarked, agreeing. "Odd how such a fragile-looking boy could be the Queen's Guard Dog."

Sebastian stared at her for a moment, then inclined his head. "Thank you for your assistance. I must catch up with my master now."

Emily practically beamed. "Any time, sir." She resumed her dusting, and Sebastian continued on down the hallway. But instead of making the turn to the dining hall, he continued on, heading for the servants' hallways. Interesting… Very interesting indeed.

He made his way to the kitchen, where the chef was prepping for dinner that night. "Is there anything that I can do to help, sir?"

The chef blinked. "My usual assistant has the day off today. You could prep the dough for the rolls. Do you have kitchen experience?"

"Of course. Our chef at the estate often asks for… help with difficult dishes." Technically it wasn't a lie, and he needed to be in the good graces of the palace staff if he was going to learn anything. With the chef's blessing, he began working the dough so it would rise to perfection. After a long while, during which he moved on to washing salad while the dough sat, he asked conversationally, "Are there many people on staff here?"

"Over a hundred." the chef replied. "Maids to clean the rooms, stable boys, all the kitchen staff, gardeners… How many people work at the estate you come from?"

"Just five of us." Sebastian said. "Myself, the gardener, the chef, the maid, and the steward. The young master prefers a small group. More like a family."

The chef looked up from the beef he was marinating. "Oh, you must be from the Phantomhive estate. Honestly, the staff here is like family too. We always welcome newcomers, and we watch each other's backs. We have to, working somewhere like this."

"Has anyone joined the staff lately?" Sebastian inquired. It would be suspicious if someone had been hired within the past week or so, because they might be the assassin, attempting to infiltrate the palace just in time for the gala.

"Hmm… Well, Meredith and Emily came to work here about a month ago as maids… And Aubrey is our new stable boy, he joined about two weeks ago. And my newest helper is Quinton, one of the butlers' boys." the chef said, putting the meat into the oven. It would cook slowly over the next several hours, assuring that all of the flavor was absorbed.

Sebastian nodded gracefully, setting the large bowl of freshly washed salad in the icebox so that it stayed crisp for dinner. "If you will excuse me, I should go check on my young master. He does need supervision every so often."

"No problem." the chef said, waving him off. "You've been a big help. Thanks!"

"No, thank you…" Sebastian inclined his head respectfully before taking his leave of the kitchen. He stopped a maid walking down the hall, asking in his most charming voice, "Could you tell me where I might find a Mister Aubrey…?"

xXx

Ciel was not quite certain how, but in the process of his asking around, he had somehow been roped into a game of lawn bowling in one of the palace's courtyards. He supposed Elizabeth had quite a bit to do with it, as he had run into his family shortly after his breakfast. Both Elizabeth and his Uncle Alexis had hugged him to the point of suffocation, while his Aunt Francis critiqued his appearance and Edward just frowned disapprovingly of his very presence. Surprisingly, his aunt had only been displeased with the state of his hair, so he considered himself lucky in that respect.

Elizabeth and his uncle had dragged him to the lawn bowling, which Ciel was rather fond of, even if he would never admit it. He kept a set in the manor for when Elizabeth might fancy playing, but did not play on his own. So here, with Uncle Alexis cheering them on, he and Elizabeth stood to one side with their blue bowling balls, facing the red team of Clarice Winterbourn and the pale-haired young man that Lord Blackwell had been talking to the night before.

The Duke and Duchess of Winterbourn applauded politely as Clarice's teammate knocked one of Elizabeth's balls aside, giving them the lead by one point. Clarice and Ciel each had one ball left, and Clarice would go last. Ciel considered his pride on the line; his enemies and contacts had not called him the "Lord of Games" for nothing.

He bowled for the center, working the angle to knock one of their own balls closer, as well as knocking the blond man's shot farther away. Elizabeth squealed, throwing her arms around him happily. "Oh, Ciel, that was a brilliant shot!"

"Thank you, Lizzie." Ciel attempted through his lack of breath. Off to the side, his uncle was telling the Baron of something-or-other how proud he was of his competitive nephew.

Clarice, a fragile-looking wisp of a girl only a little older than Ciel, with light blond hair like sunshine and clear blue eyes, stepped up to the line, looking at the setup. Ciel had all-but blocked out the last shot, preventing her any chance at taking the lead. Her only hope was to knock the target itself, and that was a risky move.

Ciel didn't expect her to go for it, so he was astonished when she aimed directly for the target ball. She knocked it on one side, and sent it spiraling to one side. It came to rest in the center of a cluster of four balls, two of Clarice's team's, and two of Ciel's.

"Measure!" someone called, and a servant ran out with a knotted string to figure out whose two were closer. After a long moment, he stood, and announced, "Victory goes to the young Lady Winterbourn and the Duke of Tenshire."

A younger girl dashed out of the crowd to hug Clarice, shrieking in happiness, while the duke just smiled proudly. Clarice hugged her sister before taking her by the hand and leading her to where Ciel and Elizabeth stood. "Lord Phantomhive, Miss Middleford, it was a wonderful game." She gave Elizabeth a hug, and as was proper, Ciel brushed a kiss to the back of her gloved hand. "This is my sister, Rosalina."

"It's lovely to meet you, Miss Winterbourn." Elizabeth said, curtseying.

"Oh, no, I must insist that you call me Clarice." she chimed, smiling radiantly, and Elizabeth giggled.

"Then you simply must call me Lizzie!" Elizabeth smiled in return, clapping her hands together. "Please, do tell me all about the Winterbourn estate, I hear it's a lovely place in the spring…"

Ciel turned away, tuning out the chatter of girls as he started back towards his uncle's seat. But he was stopped partway there by Clarice's partner, who offered his hand to shake. "Good game, Earl Phantomhive."

"You did well also." Ciel replied. "I wasn't expecting her to go for the target."

"Clarice is the type to take a small risk if necessary." the duke laughed. "I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm Damien Landers, the Duke of Tenshire."

Ciel shook his hand, nodding in acknowledgement. "I don't believe I recognize that name. Where is your estate?"

Damien smiled. "It is to the south, closer to the Channel. My mother was French, and both my birth and adopted fathers were British." He ran a hand through his light-colored hair, blue-violet eyes fixed on Ciel.

"Adopted?" Ciel queried, and Damien looked at the grass awkwardly.

"It's quite shameful, honestly. My birth father left my mother just before I was born. She remarried the Duke shortly after my first birthday." A small, despairing sort of laugh escaped him. "We have something in common, Earl Phantomhive. My parents died three years ago as well."

Ciel took a moment to appraise the young man in front of him. He was probably about nineteen, making him sixteen when he'd lost his family. It couldn't have hit quite as hard as it would for a child of ten, but it was still a heavy blow. "…I'm… sorry."

Damien chuckled. "It's all right. I didn't mean for you to pity me. I just find it a bit amusing, is all, that we would finally meet, considering our pasts. I hope to get to know you better in the future, Earl."

"I would like to get to know you better as well. There are not many people who can understand what we have been through." Ciel shook his hand once again. "Unfortunately, I must excuse myself. There are many things I need to do today, and many people I have to talk to. It was a pleasure to meet you, Duke Landers." He excused himself from the courtyard, sparing a last glance to Lizzie, who was happily engaged in conversation with Clarice and Rosalina, before heading to find Sebastian.

"Sebastian." he called under his breath. "Meet me in the upstairs hallway."

xXx

The demon was waiting for him when he arrived, and Ciel immediately asked, "Have you learned anything?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Several hunches, but nothing particularly definite. The people at this gala are remarkably unsuspicious in terms of being assassins." Suspicious for other reasons, however, was another story.

"I've spoken to the Duke of Winterbourn and the Duke of Tenshire. Nothing appears suspicious about them." Ciel said. "I met Countess Rinehold and Lady Weatherby at brunch and they check out as well." He twisted his family ring around his thumb agitatedly. "And Elizabeth seems to find this a brilliant excuse to spend as much time as possible with me. Thankfully during the lawn bowling Edward was elsewhere, or I would have to deal with him scowling at me constantly as well."

"You should enjoy the rest of your day." Sebastian straightened his young lord's ribbon where it had been skewed during the game. "Leave this to me, and be decorous in your interactions with the other guests and the queen."

Ciel frowned at him, but nodded stiffly. "Very well. This is an order. Find a way to expose this assassin, and make sure that they cannot harm the queen."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian replied, bowing. His eyes glinted with hellfire, and he smiled, a plan already forming in his head. Ciel fixed a determined look on him for a moment, before leaving to return to the courtyard, where Elizabeth was likely waiting. The demon watched him go, eyes on his tiny figure. This would end tonight. He would not allow an assassin to harm the queen, and by extension his young master.

xXx

The rest of the day passed as normal, and nightfall found Sebastian bathing his young master in the beautiful guest bathroom shared with the room next door. But Ciel's room had no neighbors staying in the next room, and thus they were assured complete privacy.

"Have you uncovered the assassin yet?" Ciel asked as the butler soaped his hair. He resisted the urge to lean into the touch, needing to focus.

Sebastian smoothly tilted his head back, using cupfuls of water to rinse the blue-grey locks. "I have not, my Lord, but things are in motion. I have a theory, and the assassin shall be revealed before morning." He settled to gently scrubbing his charge's back, watching as Ciel sank into deep thought. There was silence, save for the splashing of water, until Sebastian helped him step out of the tub and wrapped him in a fluffy towel.

"Sebastian, why are you still here?" Ciel asked quietly.

The demon blinked. "You still need to be dried and dressed for bed, Bocchan."

Ciel shook his head. "I mean, why are you here, serving me? For some reason, you don't seem to want my soul. Why don't you just go find someone else? Are you too afraid to just tell me that you don't want me? Is that why you won't talk about the church?"

"Bocchan…" Sebastian began, reaching up to cup his cheek. "Never think that I do not want you, because exactly the opposite is true."

"Then why?" Ciel said. "If you want me so much, why wouldn't you take my soul?"

Sighing, the demon picked up a second towel and began to dry his master's hair. "…it was partly aesthetics." he said at last. "You may have thought that your revenge was complete, but I knew otherwise, and I am not one to cheat a contractor out of his half of the deal, whether they realize it or not. Not only that, but also achieving your proper revenge would improve the taste of your soul even more."

"I see…" Ciel looked away, off to the side somewhere, and Sebastian caught his chin and turned his gaze back.

"But the other reason, Bocchan, is simply because I care too much." the butler admitted. "I enjoy serving you, playing games with you… You are quite different from other contractors, and I do not wish to give that up. I want to protect you, possibly even from myself."

Ciel's grip tightened on the towel around his small body, but he said nothing. He allowed himself to be led back into the bedroom, deft fingers buttoning his nightshirt and helping him into his undergarments. He couldn't trust this demon. Sebastian had been known to twist his words or omit information before. This had to be the same. Why on earth would a demon feel true affection towards him? Was Sebastian even capable of such a thing?

"What is this plan of yours regarding the assassin?" he asked, no hint to what he was thinking in his voice.

"It is up to them to expose themselves." Sebastian replied quietly. "Nothing can be done now but to wait. Please go to bed, young master. I shall wake you if anything happens."

"Don't let anyone get killed." the child said sternly. He climbed into bed, letting Sebastian remove his eyepatch and tuck him in, keeping an eye on the demon until the candelabrum was blown out.

"Yes, my Lord."

xXx

In the early hours of the morning, it took only a moment to unlock the door that was needed. The figure pushed it open on perfectly-oiled hinges, silent as the grave, slipping inside and closing the door once again. Orders were orders, and they made perfect sense in this case. Eliminating the Guard Dog would make getting to the queen that much easier, though it might set back her actual death a few weeks. But this was the best course of action.

A knife was pulled out, eyes locked on the frail child in bed. His hair was strewn messily against the pillow, face peaceful with sleep, and he looked just like any ordinary child. Moving closer, hesitation made itself known. He was a slip of a thing, a little boy… Was it really right to take his life, a life that had so much left to live? Could this heartless act, to take the life of a child in cold-blood, really be done?

It had to be done. Family was family. The knife was brought to rest on the child's throat. One deep cut… He likely wouldn't even wake…


	11. Things in the Night

A/N: So this chapter ended up with a completely different ending than what I originally thought. But I like this one better. Simpler, really. I dunno. Tell me what you guys think. I have to leave in school for two days, so I'm going to go pack now. Ja ne!

* * *

**Things in the Night**

Sebastian's white-gloved hand curled around the assassin's wrist, pulling the knife away from his vulnerable young master and whipping the person around into a loose chokehold.

"Give me one good reason why I should not rip your head from your body for daring to attempt him harm." the demon hissed, his grip tightening just slightly.

The maid, Emily, struggled helplessly for a moment, the knife dropped to the floor and forgotten. "Please!" she gasped, trying not to wake the earl. "Please… I didn't mean…!"

Sebastian smirked. "I suppose you thought you were clever, posing as palace staff. You even joined the staff a full month ago, hoping to avoid suspicion. But you made a mistake." He leaned close to her ear. "My young lord's title of 'Queen's Guard Dog' is known to only a select few: the royal family, the commissioner of Scotland Yard, the palace guards… Ordinary maids do not know of his identity. But you called him such in the hallway this morning, and after questioning the other likely suspects, you were the only one with any suspicion remaining."

Emily squirmed enough to look at him with wide eyes. "W-What are you going to do to me?"

"I was ordered to prevent anyone from being killed." Sebastian said calmly, his eyes glinting with the promise of bloodshed. "I think disposing of you would make that rather easy."

"N-NO!" she screamed without thinking, and an instant later, both she and the demon glanced at the bed, where Ciel was looking at them with bleary eyes, not awake enough to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Sebastian…? What…?" he slurred, rubbing his eyes.

The demon nodded to him. "I have captured the assassin, young master. What would you have me do?"

Ciel frowned. "Just… I don't know, lock her in your room until morning. I'll deal with it then…" He flopped back down into bed, and Sebastian obeyed, finding some spare stockings that would serve as decent ties. He bound her hand and foot and left her there, one last stocking gagging her, before returning to his master's side.

"Everything will be all right now." he said calmly, adjusting the covers. "She was working alone, here."

"You used me… as bait again…" Ciel huffed sleepily.

"I apologize, young master. There was no other way to confirm my suspicions."

"Liar…"

"I do not lie, Bocchan." Sebastian whispered, smiling at the sleeping boy. Certain that the child was soundly asleep once again, the demon stared at him for a moment, thinking. He had been waiting, watching, knowing that the assassin would come. But when the moment had arrived and the blade had been so close to his master… Sebastian knew that he had been most concerned that the young earl remain alive, not that his soul was safe.

He leaned over, pressing a single, soft kiss to the child's temple, and went to walk the borders of the palace, to make sure that no others were stationed as backup, and to be alone with his thoughts. He realized now, he had come to care for Ciel more than he could ever admit. The future, no matter how certain Ciel was of his end, was no longer set in stone.

xXx

In the morning, before even bothering to change out of his nightshirt, Ciel downed his cup of Darjeeling tea in record time and went to talk to the maid bound and gagged in Sebastian's room. She just stared at him, and Sebastian really couldn't blame her. Bedhead, creases in his cheek from where he'd been laying on his pillow all night, and a long shirt that made him look even younger than he was did not help his image of being a commanding earl and the governor of the underworld. The only thing he had bothered with was his eyepatch, because the contract was still something he had to keep secret.

"You're… Emily." Ciel said calmly, his arms folded as he watched Sebastian pull off the gag. "Who do you work for?"

Emily swallowed roughly, her dry mouth making her words scratchy as she replied, "The Ferro family. I've worked as an assassin for a long time, and they hired me to take out the queen. They said that if Prince Edward took the throne, his inexperience would allow them to gain a firmer foothold for dealings in London and all of England." She shook her head. "But I don't want that anymore!"

Raising one eyebrow, Ciel regarded her with condescending curiosity. "What do you mean?" Even Sebastian was making little attempt to hide his own interest in what she was about to say. Criminals backed into a corner would often say anything to save themselves, and their lies were always so _amusing_.

"I've worked here for a month." Emily said, tears forming in her eyes. "Everyone in the palace is so kind to me, even the queen the few times I was in her presence. I came here knowing nothing, and they took me in and taught me everything I needed to know." She sniffled unhappily. "I don't want to give that up. I didn't realize how lonely I was until I had this, and now it's almost being taken away." Fixing her eyes on Ciel, she said, "And you. The family members I spoke to when given this job said that if you were here, I should dispose of you as well. They said that you were heartless and cold. But you're not. And I cannot kill a child."

Ciel almost bristled at the word 'child', but instead glanced at Sebastian. The demon nodded calmly. "She is telling the truth, my Lord. There is not a hint of ill-will or deception in her voice or mannerisms." It was surprising, but at the same time not. She had become the mask she had been wearing for a month.

The young earl sighed, but waved the butler over. "If you took her weapons, then untie her and let her be on her way. You've basically confirmed she'll do no harm."

Sebastian obeyed, a small smirk on his face. "No, my Lord, she will not. Or else the consequences will be quite horrific."

Emily wasn't certain, but later she would swear that she saw the Phantomhive butler's eyes turn the most horrifying glowing pink, pupils narrowing to wicked slits. She bid the earl a hasty but grateful thank-you and hurried from the rooms.

xXx

The day was rather mundane afterwards. Even though the assassin had been found, it would be many levels beyond rude to depart the palace before the New Year's gala that evening. So it was with a resigned sigh that Ciel submitted himself to Sebastian's fussing to get him into his party outfit.

Nina had really gone all-out with this one. The ice-blue silk shirt was slipped on first, each matching button done up with speedy precision. The white ruffle at the collar with the crystal snowflake pin was perfectly arranged, and then Sebastian held out the shin-length white shorts for him to step into. After they were fastened, he saw down to allow Sebastian to put on his stockings and white, fur-trimmed boots. Lastly was the white coat trimmed with silver lace, the beret with the crystal snowflake to match the one at his throat, and a special white eyepatch stitched in silver.

Sebastian neatened his hair and bowed. "You are perfectly dressed, young master. Will you be proceeding to the party now?"

Ciel huffed. "It's going to be dreadfully dull, I just know it. And I would prefer you to come with me. What if something happens?"

"Such as what?" The butler smirked, as if Ciel had just said something amusing. "The assassin is caught, and now all that remains is the party. It would be inappropriate for me to accompany you into the presence of nobility, being merely a butler."

"Would it not also be inappropriate for a child such as myself to attend such a party unsupervised?"

"…you're only a child when it's convenient, is that it?" Sebastian knelt in front of him, pulling off his left glove and showing Ciel the mark. "I've told you before, all you need to do is call me, and I'll be there. I always know if you are in trouble, Bocchan."

Ciel scowled at him, but nodded resignedly. He missed the fond smile on Sebastian's face as he turned to the door, making his way downstairs quickly.

The gala was winter-themed, so Nina's design fit in perfectly. Beautifully-carved ice sculptures decorated the tables, and garlands of tissue snowflakes were draped along the ceiling. To one side was the buffet, where caterers prepared gourmet food for any guests who might find themselves hungry, and at the far end of the hall was a large open space for dancing.

Ciel mingled for a few minutes, speaking with various lords and ladies who recognized him. He ignored the ones who gossiped behind their hands and gave him dirty looks. Often there were nobles who profited from certain things in the underworld, and when he stopped those things, they lost a source of wealth. But he was used to being disliked. His family name wasn't spotless, but it was powerful, and that was what he needed if he was to one day have his revenge.

Once he began to feel hungry, he made his way to the buffet, sampling a few of the dishes that had been prepared, but finding none that were particularly satisfying. After all of this forced socializing, he was really craving something sweet, and made his way down to the dessert table near the corner. But the young earl paused in surprise when he saw who was standing there. "Miss Preston?"

Anaire Preston beamed at him. "Hello, Lovely!" she chimed, and Ciel glanced around to be sure that no one had overheard the embarrassing nickname. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Not particularly." he replied. "You're the one catering the desserts?"

Anaire nodded. "My bakery had a Royal Warrant, if you recall. Who else would be called upon to cater such an important event?" She gestured to the many desserts on display. "Would you like something?"

Ciel selected a slice of cream cake and three chocolate truffles, and eagerly began eating as Anaire continued to watch the crowd. "Such buffle-brained nobles…" she sighed, frowning at a man farther down the buffet who had all but thrown his plate at the poor man standing there, because the food wasn't up to his standards. "I have to wonder sometimes if they have any idea what it's like for those of us who aren't rich…" She caught herself at the last second, amending hastily, "Of course, I'm not talking about you, Lovely. Not at all."

"Don't worry." Ciel said, finishing off his last truffle. "I find their company quite trying as well." He began on his cream cake, and Anaire smiled.

"When you finish your cake, how about a game?" she asked. Ciel, his mouth full, did the only polite thing he could and tilted his head curiously. The mention of any sort of game intrigued him. Anaire giggled, ducking behind the counter and pulling out a large bowl of whipped cream and a simple pocketwatch. "The rules are simple. There are prizes hidden in this bowl, and you'll have ten seconds to reach in and find one."

Swallowing his mouthful of cake, Ciel objected, "But what about my clothes? They'll get whipped cream all over them."

"Just take off the coat and roll up your sleeves. I'll help you." Anaire could see that he was hesitant, and she continued, "Unless you think you'd fail to get one of the prizes…"

"No, I'll do it." the child huffed, competitive spirit showing through. He shrugged off his white coat, which Anaire took and draped carefully over a chair, and rolled up his sleeves past his elbows with only a little trouble. Setting his family and signet rings aside where they wouldn't get dirty, he glanced at the bowl. "Ten seconds?"

Anaire smiled. "Ten seconds." she confirmed, pushing it to rest in front of him. The pocketwatch was flipped open, and she waited for the second hand to reach a good spot before saying, "And… go!"

Ciel reached into the bowl, the whipped cream cool and slippery under his fingers. He reached straight for the bottom, certain that the cream wasn't dense enough to hold any of the supposed prizes suspended. He felt a round, disc-like object and fumbled it into his hands, holding it up triumphantly as Anaire called "Time's up!"

She took the prize from him, wiping it off with a clean towel and checking it. It was a coin of simple iron, etched with the word 'free'. Handing Ciel a towel to wipe his hands and forearms off, she said, "Oh, that's an excellent one. Bring this with you next time you're in my bakery, and I'll give you a free cake."

The young earl's inner child and sweet tooth weren't ones to turn down the possibility of cake. Especially not his favorite cream cake from his childhood. Ciel tucked the coin into the pocket of his shorts, thanking her. He rolled his sleeves back down, and she helped him refasten the small buttons at the cuffs.

He was just reaching for his coat when Elizabeth appeared out of nowhere, tugging on his arm. "There you are, Ciel! I've been looking for you all over! Please come dance with me, please, please, please?"

Ciel noted Edward frowning at him from across the room, and decided that any opportunity to make his older cousin uncomfortable was a good one. Flashing a smile at Elizabeth, he replied courteously, "I don't think that would be any trouble at all."

Elizabeth squealed with happiness, dragging Ciel towards the dance floor. He had just enough time to grab his coat and family ring, struggling back into the garment as he was pulled along. But it was a simple waltz that was playing, and his skills were enough to allow him to at least complete the dance. Lizzie would be happy, Edward would be annoyed, and Ciel would hopefully be able to slip away and find relative peace for the rest of the night.

xXx

After passing Elizabeth off to her next dance partner, a young nobleman a year or two older, Ciel made his way off to the side of the room, hoping to be able to sit and observe the party quietly. Unfortunately, fate intervened in the form of Lord Blackwell, who had obviously had a few too many glasses of champagne. Ciel took a step back from the man, trying not to freeze up from fear.

"You there. Brat." Lord Blackwell growled. He swayed unsteadily on his feet. "I don't know how you can walk around… like you're so important…"

"You're drunk." Ciel said calmly, determined not to give him the satisfaction of a reaction.

The lord wasn't deterred. "After what happened to you… Burned and used…" His voice was getting louder, and Ciel looked nervously around the room, hoping no one was paying any attention. Blackwell took another step forward, clearly trying to herd Ciel into a corner. "You were supposed to die that day…" He reached into the back of his waistcoat, pulling out a pistol and waving it in the boy's face. "You can just die today, then!"

Ciel's eyes widened, and as a reflex, he yelped, "Sebastian!" He flinched as the man pulled the trigger, and in the split moment that his eyes were closed, he felt warm arms wrap around him and shield his body. He also heard a muffled thud, and pressed his face into a shirt that smelled of his demon.

The arms loosened, and Sebastian's voice said calmly, "Young master, are you well?"

The earl looked up into garnet eyes and nodded, before leaning around Sebastian to see what had happened. Lord Blackwell was flat on the floor, obviously unconscious from where his head had hit the ground. Standing over him was Damien Landers, who was breathing heavily and had seemingly pushed him over. Already there were palace guards running from all directions, calming panicking nobility and moving to secure Lord Blackwell.

The queen elbowed one of the guards out of the way to come over and grab Ciel's hands. "Are you all right, dear?" she asked, looking worriedly into his eyes. He nodded again, not sure what to say, and she shook her head, turning on the guards. "You didn't check him for a concealed weapon?"

"B-But Your Majesty…" one of the guards defended. "Earl Phantomhive announced that the assassin had been dealt with. We didn't think there was anything wrong…"

"All of you are on probation." the queen said furiously. "People were put in danger tonight." She looked back at Ciel, cupping his cheek. "You should go lie down, dear. I'm sure this was quite a shock for you."

Ciel looked back at Sebastian. "I'd just like to go home." he said calmly. "I apologize for causing such a spectacle at your gala, Your Majesty. Please forgive my rudeness."

"You are forgiven, dear boy. Go home and get some rest." the queen said gently.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Ciel turned to Sebastian. "Take me upstairs and pack everything. We'll go back to the manor tonight."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my Lord." He let Ciel head for the door first, and then followed dutifully. Both of them heard the queen ordering Lord Blackwell taken to Newgate Prison, but Ciel didn't slow down, purposefully walking towards the stairs.

Tonight was not going to be a good night. Sebastian could already tell. It would be another nightmare-filled sleep for his young lord. But he would be there for Ciel, for as long as the child needed him. Things such as what to do about Lord Blackwell, and the identity of the light-haired Duke that had helped them could wait until morning. For now, he had to make sure that Ciel felt safe. That was all that mattered.


	12. Wordplay

A/N: Sorry guys. College hit like a ton of bricks. That's the only excuse I have for why this took so long, and I apologize.

On another note, after you read it, can anyone tell me why the chapter is named "wordplay"?

* * *

**Wordplay**

The maid, Emily, helped carry a few of Ciel's smaller bags down to the carriage, leaving Sebastian a hand free to steady Ciel as they walked. The young earl hadn't spoken much since leaving the hall where the party still went on, sitting quietly in the armchair as Sebastian packed his things and went to find Emily to help carry them.

"Is he all right?" she whispered to the demon once Ciel was safely inside the carriage. She handed him another suitcase to put on the roof, watching as he tied each one down with expert precision.

"He will be." Sebastian replied calmly, securing the last of the bags and climbing into the driver's seat. "He needs a good night's sleep in his own bed, and that should put him back to rights." Eyeing the assassin-turned-maid, he continued, "If anyone else were to attempt the queen or the crown prince harm, my Lord would expect you to defend them, if you enjoy this life so much as you claim to. Do not give us reason to doubt your good intentions, or you will suffer, I can assure you." His smile was perfectly blank and polite, but she could sense the truth of his words, and the danger in his eyes.

Emily stepped back from the carriage, nodding. "Yes, of course. I wish the young earl the best. Travel safely."

"Thank you." Sebastian bowed halfway, before climbing into the driver's seat and heading away from the palace. The trip back to the manor was two hours, and it was already quite late into the night. If he wanted his master in bed by a proper time, they would have to go straight home. There would be only a short break for the horses. Hopefully, when they reached the familiar surroundings of the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel would be able to sleep without nightmares.

xXx

When Sebastian pulled the horses to a stop at a small crossroads, it was just past eleven. He led them over to a small pump and trough at the side of the road, allowing them to get a drink while he went to check on his master. Often they would have conversations as he drove, as his enhanced hearing allowed him to perfectly tell exactly what Ciel was saying. But he had been silent for the drive so far, and the demon was feeling the faintest bit worried.

"Forgive my intruding, young master…" he began, opening the door of the carriage. But he stopped, a faint smile on his face at the sight before him. Ciel was curled up on the seat, his travelling cloak haphazardly bunched beneath his head as a makeshift pillow. The butler chuckled to himself, stepping inside and very gently easing the cloak from under him, folding it into a proper pillow before tucking it back under his head. He removed his own heavy woolen coat, draping it over his sleeping lord before returning outside.

Sebastian led the horses back onto the road and climbed back into the driver's seat for the last hour of the journey. When at last they pulled up in front of the manor, he scooped up Ciel, taking him upstairs and getting him prepared for bed.

"Sebastian…?" Ciel slurred, only partly awake.

"Rest now, Bocchan." Sebastian said calmly, buttoning his nightshirt and putting him to bed. "I will stay with you tonight. Nothing and no one can hurt you as long as I am here."

"Yeah…" the earl wriggled deeper into his blankets, turning away from Sebastian as his breathing evened out again. The butler settled in the armchair to watch over him. He would leave in the morning, to prepare breakfast before Ciel awoke, but for now his place was here.

xXx

Morning came as it always did, and the routine remained unchanged, though Ciel's mood remained as subdued as it had been the night before when they left the palace. It was only compounded when he realized that his gold signet ring was missing, quite possibly forgotten at the palace in his haste to leave. Sebastian tried everything he could think of, including promising to locate the lost ring, but the boy remained gloomy and irritable. All of his lessons were cancelled for the next week, and he shut himself in his office, moodily going through sales reports and prototype sketches from the Funtom Company.

Sebastian had one last trick up his sleeve. He fussed in the kitchen for most of the morning preparing a moist chocolate cake filled with fluffy chocolate mousse. He frosted it perfectly, setting it on the tea cart before going to the back door and whistling quietly.

Two black kittens, one with blue eyes and one with gold, padded up to the door, looking up at Sebastian expectantly. He shook his head, allowing them inside with a faint smile. "I'm sorry, I do not have food for you right now. But you may be allowed to stay inside from now on." The demon had been looking after these two orphaned beauties for a month or two. He'd worked with them patiently, teaching them survival skills in place of a mother cat, as well as how to behave themselves if they were ever allowed in the house. He kept them clean and well-groomed, their glossy coats soft and silky.

He was hoping that, in light of Ciel's Christmas gift to him, the kittens would be allowed indoors. He also hoped that they would make Ciel smile. They were adorable and affectionate, and Sebastian couldn't imagine that even the little earl would be able to resist them.

xXx

Ciel looked up at the quiet knock on the door and watched Sebastian maneuver the cart into the room. He lifted the stacks of papers and shifted them to the side, preparing for his lunch. But instead of a quiche or savory stew like he'd been expecting, a thick slice of mousse-filled chocolate cake was placed before him. Sebastian was pleased to see the gloom in his eyes lift a bit.

"Are you spoiling me, Sebastian?" Ciel asked softly. "I am not a child that needs comforting."

"Adults are just as apt to indulge after being stressed." the butler replied, grinning. "Chocolate is excellent for making humans feel better."

Ciel blinked. "But you never let me have just cake for a meal. You want something. And I know for a fact Bard was making quiche this morning, so you can't say there was nothing else." He took a bite regardless, savoring the fluffy mousse. It was perfect and delicious, like all of Sebastian's sweets, and he ate steadily, unwilling to admit that it was making him feel better.

Sebastian just watched him contentedly, feeling the contract sign thrum as the child's mood lifted. And he grinned broadly when, halfway through his slice, Ciel dropped his fork and yelped.

Pushing back from his desk, the little earl stared down at the floor in shock. He hadn't bothered with his waistcoat, day coat, or shoes this morning, so he clearly felt the nudge against his stocking-clad foot. He wasn't expecting two black kittens looking up at him with big, innocent eyes. "Sebastian, what is this?"

"My Christmas present, my Lord." the butler said brightly. "You said that if you approved of them, they could stay."

"So you let them loose in my study when you know I'm allergic?"

"You are not allergic to cats as a whole, Bocchan." Sebastian explained, rounding the desk and scooping up one of the small bundles of fur. "You are allergic to dander and loose fur. They are kept bathed and well-groomed to avoid your allergies." He set the blue-eyed kitten in Ciel's lap, watching him tense. "Relax. This little one's name is Sky. Try petting her."

Ciel hesitantly stroked the small head, a tiny smile quirking his lips as Sky purred and settled against his stomach. Glancing at the other one, he asked, "What is that one's name?"

"Corbeau." Sebastian replied. "He's the less energetic of the two." He set Corbeau in Ciel's lap as well, and the boy scratched behind the kitten's ear, earning another purr. "They like you." Sebastian said quietly, and Ciel smiled for just a moment before trying to hide it.

"They may stay." he said calmly, reaching for his fork again. "But you are to keep them groomed, or they're going right back into the garden."

The demon took a dish of cream from the cart and set it on the carpet beside Ciel's chair for the kittens. "Thank you, Bocchan."

Ciel was surprised by the amount of genuine gratitude in Sebastian's tone. He looked back to his cake as the small weights left his lap to investigate their dish, his ears burning red as he snapped, "I made you a promise and I'm keeping it. That's all."

"Of course." Sebastian smiled, packing up the tea cart and leaving Ciel with his cake and paperwork. The earl glanced at the kittens, who gave him an inquisitive look before returning to their own treat. Ciel set about finishing off his cake, finally allowing a real smile to cross his face.

No good to let Sebastian know how cute he actually thought the fuzz balls were.

xXx

Over the next week, Ciel gradually got used to their two new housemates. Sky and Corbeau followed him almost everywhere, finding any excuse to mewl for his attention or curl up against him. And he indulged them gladly. He enjoyed the attention and affection. Almost like when Sebastian doted on him… but he wasn't going to think about that.

On the following Saturday, Sebastian found Ciel in the library, reading in the window seat with Corbeau curled up in his lap. That answered where the other kitten was; the butler had just seen Maylene and Finny playing with Sky in the servants' hallway. Bard was working on dinner in the kitchen, and Tanaka was in the butler room, going through the financial records during one of his moments of lucidity.

"Pardon me, young master, but you have a visitor." Sebastian said, bowing halfway.

Ciel frowned. "A visitor? Who comes to visit without at least sending a note ahead of time?"

"He introduced himself as the Duke of Tenshire, my Lord. He says that he apologizes for the inconvenience, but he happened to be in the area and decided to make an impromptu visit." Sebastian replied. "I took the liberty of showing him to the sitting room, and have prepared fare for afternoon tea."

"Very well. I will see him." Ciel sighed. He nudged Corbeau lightly, prompting the kitten to jump to the floor before getting up. A bookmark was plucked from the nearby table, and once his place was safely marked the boy brushed past Sebastian impatiently. The demon couldn't help but notice the dark circle just barely noticeable beneath his visible eye, and knew that a matching one lay hidden beneath the eyepatch. Though his mood had lifted and the kittens brightened his days a bit, Ciel was still suffering nightmares. Sebastian often indulged in sleep at night if there were no other tasks to be done around the manor, but he had forgone that privilege for the past week, listening attentively and focusing on the contract mark in case his master needed him. At least once a night he woke screaming for Sebastian, and while these incidents were not mentioned during the day, Sebastian knew they were taking their toll on the young earl.

When they reached the sitting room, Ciel entered first, Sebastian close behind with the tea cart. Damien Landers sat quietly on the small couch, and he smiled when he saw Ciel.

"Earl Phantomhive. I must apologize for simply dropping in like this. I was not originally planning on making this visit, but I was in the area, and I had been meaning to speak with you."

Ciel perched himself in one of the armchairs as Sebastian began to prepare the tea. "And what is it that you wanted to speak with me about?"

Leaning back on the couch, Damien waved almost absently. "I want to get to know you better. We're very similar after all. You're the only one who would understand about what happened to my parents, because the same happened to you." He accepted a cup of tea from Sebastian, taking a small sip. "It is… troubling. My household is large, but none of my servants are particularly close to me. I have no one I can speak to about things like this."

Ciel nodded, taking his own cup. "I understand. Sebastian, you may go. We will be fine here." Once the butler had bowed and taken his leave, he settled back in his chair and took a long draught of tea. "How did your parents die, Duke Landers?"

"Please, call me Damien." the duke replied. "Ironically enough, since everyone knows what happened to the Phantomhives, my parents also perished in a fire. They were at a sort of… community gathering, and something the room ignited. Most blame the candles, saying they probably caught the drapes ablaze, but since no one survived the fire there is no way to know for sure." He stared down into his teacup, melancholy. "How have you coped with it, Earl Phantomhive? I try to put on a strong front, but I am nowhere near the man my adopted father was. I can only assume my real father is alive, but I have no way of locating him. It just seems so hopeless sometimes."

"There's no sure way to recover." Ciel said, rubbing his family ring. "I cope by knowing that one day I will find those who committed this crime against me, and I will destroy them. That is what drives me. You must find something that gives you a reason to keep going." The little earl could see something of Prince Soma in the Duke of Tenshire, but where Soma had been obnoxious in his uncertainty of how to exist on his own, Damien at least seemed to have a grasp on his own independence.

Damien offered a weak smile. "You are a stronger person than I, Lord Phantomhive. I have to admire your fortitude."

"I only do what I can." Ciel replied. He set aside his empty teacup. "Do you play billiards, Duke Landers?"

"Yes, I do."

"Would you fancy a game?"

The blond duke nodded, and Ciel led him upstairs to the billiards room, offering a brief tour of the manor along the way. They played for almost two hours, after which Sebastian came to inform them that dinner was beginning to be prepared. Ciel invited Damien to stay for dinner, but he declined, saying that he had prior engagements in London that evening and needed to go ahead and leave. He bid them farewell, expressing his wishes to visit again some time.

xXx

That evening, as Ciel finished up a final few documents for the company, Sebastian brought his evening tea and a small plate of bite-sized shortbread biscuits. Organizing the papers that had already been set aside, he commented casually, "You seemed to enjoy yourself this afternoon."

"Oh, be quiet." Ciel huffed. "He was good company, is all."

"Because he is much the same as you?" Sebastian asked curiously. "I must say, you two make an interesting comparison. My revenge-driven Bocchan versus this relatively normal duke."

Ciel finally looked up to glare at him. "Are you saying that I'm not normal?"

The butler smiled. "I did not say it was a bad thing. A normal human being is not a fitting master for a demon at all." He reached out, resting the tips of his fingers on Ciel's cheek for a brief moment before turning back to the tray and fussing with the teapot. When everything was arranged to his satisfaction, he bowed and said, "I will return later to dress you for bed. Excuse me," before leaving the room quickly. Ciel watched the door close, slightly puzzled, before returning to his documents, munching a biscuit contentedly.

xXx

Out in the hallway, Sebastian stopped near the door to one of the sitting rooms, bending down to scoop up Sky, who nuzzled up under his chin as he held her to his chest.

"Oh, little one, no matter how exquisite you are, you are a poor substitute for the sky I'd like to reach." he murmured. "I'd never considered it before, but now that I've noticed… I cannot ignore it anymore." He stroked the fuzzy head, continuing down the hallway. "It seems that those who try to reach the sky will fall and shatter, no matter how much power they have. But perhaps that just makes the challenge all the more worthwhile." Corbeau appeared from somewhere as he entered the kitchen, knowing that the butler was going to give them their evening meal. Sebastian set Sky down beside her brother, going to retrieve the dish of small fishes he'd put in the icebox after dinner. As he set the dish on the floor and refilled their water bowl, he continued to muse, a small smile on his face.

"After all, if my care is greater than my hunger… would that not be an equivalent to love?"


	13. Open Wounds

A/N: So Undertaker is bloody hard to write. Especially because the Japanese and English voice interpretations are so different. I think I leaned towards the English version a bit, so he has a bit of an accent. I hope that doesn't bother anyone.

On another note, NaNoWriMo starts like right this second, and I am damn well going to try to do it this year. So, not that it's a new development, don't expect to see any updates for the next month. I will pick this back up as soon as NaNo is done, though, so don't worry. And the story I'm writing for NaNo is the sequel to this! So the universe shall go on… IN THE FUTURE!

…I'll stop being a dork now. XDDD Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Open Wounds**

"What about right there?"

Maylene pointed at a side door on the map laid out on the sitting room table. From his position at the end of the table, Ciel leaned forward to see where she was indicating, tilting his head curiously.

"Will that work? It seems a bit obvious." The map was of Lord Blackwell's mansion. It had been a week since Damien's visit, and during that time Ciel had gotten Sebastian to follow the horrible man all over London, learning his habits and schedule. The earl had decided years ago, shortly after the formation of the contract, that he would be there when one of _Them_ was taken down. He wanted them to know that it was the Earl of Phantomhive, returned from Hell to destroy them. So now the problem was figuring out how to get into Blackwell's mansion in such a way that no one would know he was the murderer.

He'd recruited Bard and Maylene to help with the planning, as a former assassin and soldier could come in useful for such a thing. Finny was outside, keeping Pluto from burning down the painstakingly pruned trees. He wasn't sure where Sebastian was. He'd told the demon to hold off on lunch and take a break, so he was probably with the kittens, if Ciel were to hazard a guess.

Bard scrutinized the door Maylene had pointed at. It seemed to be a back door of sorts that led into the servant's hallway. "I think this would be your best bet. If you were to go during the day, and make sure that he didn't have any visitors, the servants wouldn't be in that hallway hardly at all. They'd be tending to their work." He frowned, pointing at the high wall around the townhouse. "The only problem would be getting past this wall here."

Nodding to himself, Ciel sat back in his chair. "Sebastian can handle that part. He will be accompanying me to London to deal with this." As Maylene folded the map, he allowed himself a moment to enjoy the thought that he would finally, finally be making more progress. The church, however much he didn't want to think about it, had been a huge step. But it was the only step. Now it seemed his revenge would begin to move forward more steadily.

"Young Master…" Bard said, his voice calm despite the hesitation on his face. "You're going to kill someone, aren't you? Are you certain that this is the best course of action?"

"I am." Ciel replied, fixing a level gaze on his chef. "This man is responsible for heinous things. And when I find the others like him, they will die as well. They will be punished for their crimes."

"But… murder…" Bard said. "If I can be frank, master, you seem too young to be a murderer."

"I am too young for many things I've experienced. What's one more?" Ciel got up from his chair and walked to the door. "Clear this up and fix yourselves something to eat. Sebastian and I will likely be gone this afternoon, as soon as the post arrives."

The maid and chef glanced at each other worriedly, but obeyed. Once the sitting room was straightened up, they headed to the kitchen, where Bard started pulling out ingredients for omelets. "I don't understand why he won't talk to us about it." he complained. "He only talks to Sebastian about things like this. He'll call us to ask for opinions or details, but never explains what's really going on. It's like he doesn't trust us!" He cracked the eggs and whisked them briskly before pouring them into the pan.

"It must have something to do with his past." Maylene said quietly. "From before we were brought here. You know Mr. Sebastian is the only one he feels comfortable talking about it with. He doesn't really like talking about it _at all_, he doesn't."

Bard poked moodily at the edges of the omelet, adding ham and cheese and continuing to keep his eye on it. He'd made one with Sebastian the morning before, and the butler had told him to wait _patiently_ until the edges were stiff, then fold it and flip it over. He was already feeling antsy, wanting it to hurry up and finish cooking, but he wanted to prove to Sebastian that he could do it on his own.

Finny bounced in, sitting himself at the counter and beaming at the other two. "Pluto's chasing birds off at the edge of the grounds, so I thought I'd just let him be. Are we having omelets?"

Flipping the omelet out of the pan and onto a plate, Bard passed it to Maylene. "Yeah. I'm practicing, so Sebastian doesn't think I'm so useless." He began pouring the second one, adding cheese the way Finny liked it. "I want to be just as good as him."

There was a moment of quiet contemplation from all the servants, and then the chef spoke up once again, explaining briskly, "The young master is going out this afternoon, Finny, so expect chores to be assigned. Sebastian's going with him, so we'll be on our own."

"Oh. Okay." Finny began devouring his omelet, unconcerned. Maylene and Bard exchanged a glance, frowning slightly. Both of them envied Finny a bit. He was truly innocent, untouched by the dark world that all of them lived in. It rolled off of him like water on glass, leaving him unaware of the terrible things happening in manor. Their master was going out this afternoon to kill someone, no matter how bad that person was, but even if they told Finny he would likely just shrug it off in favor of the outdoors, the sun and wind that he so loved.

Before either of them could say anything else, Sebastian entered the kitchen, one kitten perched on his shoulder, the other following along behind him. He poured them a dish of cream and set it next to the counter, smiling a bit as he watched them both begin to lap at it contentedly.

Maylene giggled, attempting to hide the smile behind her hand when Sebastian turned to look. "What's so funny?" the butler asked, looking bemused.

"You, Mr. Sebastian." Maylene replied, not even hesitating in her answer. "You really love those cats, don't you? The way you dote on them, it's almost like an exaggeration of how you are around the young master."

Sebastian blinked. "I suppose that is true…" he said. "However, it is my job to fulfill the young master's wishes. What sort of butler would I be otherwise?" He made his way to the counter, looking over Bard's shoulder as he finished up Finny's omelet and plated it. "You're improving, Bardroy. Now if we can only improve your skills with things other than eggs."

Bard, beaming from the compliment, promptly wilted again as the other servants giggled at the remark. Sebastian ignored the laughter, beginning to assemble ingredients for Ciel's lunch. Bard had a long way to go before he would be allowed near any of the young master's food. A long way, indeed.

xXx

In London, outside of a certain mortician's shop, two men stood, one at ease and one considerably nervous. As they stepped into the dusty interior, the younger of the two spoke.

"Undertaker…?" The voice was quiet, attempting authority where truly it had none. "Are you here?" The brunet shinigami took a few steps into the shop, looking around warily. He had never come here before, and he was nervous. William had said that the man known only as Undertaker was a legendary shinigami, the best of the best. It only made sense to be nervous.

His partner brushed past him effortlessly, chuckling. "Come on! It's just a shop full of dead bodies. Where's the fearless Alan I usually know?" He grinned, beckoning the younger to follow him.

Alan shook his head. "Eric, he's a legend! We have to show the proper respect!" But despite his words, he was practically hiding behind his companion. Other than the fact that the Undertaker was obviously famous among shinigami, he'd heard stories that the mortician had become a bit… off, since he retired.

"Wait 'til you meet him." Eric said brightly. "You'll see." He walked straight to the middle of the shop, unfazed by the gloomy and morbid 'decorations' all around them. He looked around, calling, "Undertaker, we need some help!"

One of the coffins along the back wall creaked open, the lid pushed by a pale, bony-looking hand with long fingernails. Undertaker stepped out in a swirl of dark fabric and silver hair, aqua-green eyes visible through his bangs for just a moment as he adjusted his hat. "Eric Slingby! Been a while since I've seen you 'ere!" His voice held the faintest bit of Cockney, picked up from the neighborhood residents. "Who's your partner?"

"Alan Humphries, sir." Alan said, trying to be polite. But he took a step back when Undertaker began giggling uncontrollably, worried he'd done something wrong. He looked at Eric helplessly, but the other only shrugged.

"Oh my… Hehehehe… No one's called me 'sir' in a very long time…" Undertaker chortled. "'E must be a new recruit if 'e's making that sort of mistake."

"Ronald's younger than me!" Alan protested. He'd always been upset by how small, fragile, and overall _young_ he looked. It was annoying, especially when he was only a few years younger than Eric in physical age. He glowered for a moment before remembering who he was talking to, eyes widening comically in surprise.

Undertaker laughed again. "Oh, this one's more than enough payment all by 'imself! What is it you want to know?" He wandered off, returning with two beakers of tea and a jar of cookies shaped like bones. Both took their tea, but Alan eyed the cookies suspiciously even though Eric was already munching on one.

Swallowing his bite, Eric leaned back on his hands. "We're tracking a demon." he said bluntly. "There have been deaths, but not enough for them to be overly noticeable to humans. However, we who hold the cinematic records can tell that they're not normal. Have you noticed anything odd, any strange bodies brought to you or strange occurrences?"

Undertaker thought for a moment, tapping a cookie against his lips. "Can't say I 'ave. I only know one demon around this area, but 'e's not the sort to go on a murderous rampage. The little earl keeps 'im on too tight a leash for that." He giggled to himself, before taking a large bite of the cookie.

"Well, if you can't help us, we'll have to just keep looking, then." Alan sighed, giving his partner a look that translated as '_can we please get out of here?'_ He got up, setting aside his near-untouched beaker of tea, and then jumped practically out of his skin as Undertaker appeared right next to him.

"You be careful, young Alan." he warned, running a fingernail down the brunet's cheek. "You seem the sort who won't admit when you're struggling. That's a fatal flaw for a shinigami, it is."

Eric laughed, coming over to wrap an arm around his partner as Undertaker stepped back to stand beside an open coffin. There was a little girl in it with a gory wound in her chest, and neither shinigami could look at it for long. "That's what he's got me for, even if he is stronger than he looks. Thanks for the help, Undertaker." Eric said, attempting to avoid the uncomfortable sight.

"Come back anytime." the mortician laughed. "And I want an invitation to the wedding!"

Alan's mouth dropped open in utter embarrassment, but Eric pulled him from the shop before he could say any more. The younger of the two spluttered, finally managing to articulate, "How could he _tell_?"

Pushing his dyed-blond bangs from his eyes, Eric squeezed the smaller shinigami close to his side. "He's seen a lot of things, Alan. He doesn't surprise me at all anymore. Besides, he's not _wrong_, persay."

"No… I suppose he isn't…" Alan sighed. "As long as the whole world doesn't find out." He wasn't sure yet how the rest of the office, especially William and his utterly businesslike personality, would handle the knowledge that they were involved.

Eric leaned over and casually bumped his lips against his companion's. "Don't fret about that now. Undertaker won't tell anyone." He smiled. "Come on, we've got a demon to look for."

xXx

Ciel opted not to take a carriage to London. They needed discretion above all other things, and a carriage with the Phantomhive crest on the door would give away that he had been in London this afternoon. Instead, Sebastian carried him, assuring that they got there much faster, as well as inconspicuously.

It wasn't difficult to find Lord Blackwell's townhouse. The layout was exactly as had been drawn on the map, complete with the wall that Bard had been so worried about. Sebastian leapt it effortlessly, Ciel held tightly in his arms. There was a tangled-looking garden, a neat shed with the door partially ajar, and the side door that Maylene had pointed out. Sebastian went over to look at it curiously, finding it locked.

"You can get it open, right?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian nodded. "I'm one hell of a butler, young master. I'm merely curious as to whether you will reconsider doing this."

Ciel chuckled. "You're showing concern? Shouldn't something like this make my soul taste better?"

A sigh. "As you say, young master." Sebastian very carefully popped the lock, holding the door open for Ciel to make his way through. They stepped into a narrow hallway clearly in the back of the house. It was deserted, but they could hear the faint sounds of people working on the floor above, as well as farther up the passage. "Quietly now, Bocchan."

xXx

It was simple, with Sebastian's hearing, to make their way past the staff in the lower hallways. They found themselves on the second floor soon enough, where Blackwell's office was. This time of day, he would be in there working, though on what Ciel wasn't sure. He didn't know anything of Blackwell's business, and frankly didn't care. All he wanted was knowledge of the other cultists, and to see Blackwell suffer and die horribly.

"It's this way, isn't it?" he asked in a low voice, knowing Sebastian would hear him regardless of volume.

"Four doors down, on the right." Sebastian replied. He followed his master, silent as a shadow, and watched impassively as Ciel raised a hand to knock. After a long moment, there was no answer, and the Earl knocked again, visibly impatient. His long-awaited revenge stood on the other side of that door, and he was going to have it, politeness be damned. After the third unanswered knock, Ciel pushed the door open himself, marching inside without waiting for Sebastian.

The butler stepped in behind him and his eyes immediately widened. "Bocchan!" He yanked Ciel back, covering the one visible sapphire eye as he pulled his master against his body. Ciel was shaking, pale and very faintly green, and Sebastian wrapped a sturdy arm around him. "Shh, Bocchan. Don't get sick; I'm here…" It would attract a great deal of attention for him to be sick now, and the demon wanted to avoid that if he could.

When Ciel's trembles began to cease, Sebastian took the chance of glancing into the room. Blackwell was lying on the floor beside his desk, a long knife sunken deep into his heart. But he'd been stabbed multiple times, over and over, and his clothes and chest were horribly mutilated, with gore everywhere. Something that looked suspiciously like part of a lung protruded from the wound, along with several ribs. The carpet was soaking with blood, and the smell was horrible. He had been in this state for an hour, at least.

Keeping Ciel's face hidden in his jacket, hoping to block the smell, Sebastian scooped the boy up and sprinted through the room, leaping through the open window and taking off out of the back garden and across the rooftops.

xXx

When they were safely away from London, Sebastian stopped in a wide field, turning his attention to the silent child in his arms. Ciel had said nothing since the door to Blackwell's study had opened, and the demon was worried his master had gone into shock.

"Bocchan?" he questioned softly, setting Ciel on his own two feet, but still keeping a steadying arm around him. "Everything is all right. We are away from that place." But he was astonished as he truly focused on the face of his master. Ciel's eyes were red, and he looked the most broken Sebastian had seen him since the day they had met.

"This will never end, will it?" the child asked bitterly. "The church burned, the cultists died, and there still are more. I located one, and he was murdered before I could find out any more information. They are still out there, and I will never find them at this rate."

Sebastian blinked. "Bocchan, you are in shock right now. You don't know what you are saying." It was quite strange, witnessing his little master being so negative.

Ciel scowled. "I shall be stuck with you for the rest of my life!"

Later, Sebastian would not be able to explain why he had done it. Possibly to snap Ciel out of his spiral of shock and despair, but also possibly because he wanted to. But as soon as the words had left Ciel's mouth, Sebastian smiled faintly and leaned close, asking, "But, would that truly be so terrible?" And he laid a kiss on his master's forehead.

In any case, the action served its purpose. Ciel gaped at him for a few moments, seemingly baffled, then ordered curtly, "Take me home." And what could the butler do but obey? He lifted Ciel back into his arms, smiling once more when the child wrapped thin arms around his neck and held tightly. If it was comfort Ciel wanted, Sebastian would be only happy to oblige.

xXx

By the time they reached home, Ciel was leaning drowsily into the crook of Sebastian's neck, drained from the trauma and shock. Sebastian changed him into nightclothes despite the afternoon hour and tucked him into bed.

"Do not fret, my Lord." he said calmly, folding Ciel's stockings neatly. "You will learn more about Blackwell soon enough. There was a miniature on his desk chair." It had been a while since the last murder, but fortunately for the investigation, there might be new clues available from this incident.

"Then this miniature killer isn't just purging underworlders. He's targeting nobles as well. But what is the link?" Ciel muttered, mostly back to normal save for his sleepiness. "Aberline best send me… what he knows…"

Sebastian glanced over just in time to see his master drift off, putting away the last of the clothes and making his way over to the bed. He stared for a long moment, making certain Ciel was asleep, and then leaned down to brush his lips against his charge's. "Pleasant dreams, Bocchan." He wished he could do more, kiss all of his worries away, but he knew that would frighten the young master more than help. Slowly… for once in his demonic existence, he had to take things slowly. Ciel was a prize worth working for.

xXx

After the butler left the room, Ciel rolled to one side, curling in on himself in uncertainty. He'd woken up at the touch of Sebastian's lips on his, and used all of his willpower to keep his heartbeat and breathing even. But now he was free to stare sightlessly at the far wall, mind running in anxious circles.

Why would Sebastian kiss him?


	14. A Chance Meeting and a Clue

A/N: I should apologize sincerely for the wait for this chapter. I can only hope that it's worth it. After NaNoWriMo ended there was Christmas, and after Christmas, January term, and then spring term started and the workload was ridiculous. I think I failed my Japanese exam. :') Enjoy the chapter, and again I apologize for the wait.

* * *

**A Chance Meeting and a Clue**

The intention had been for Ciel to take a nap, obviously in an attempt to shake off the shock of seeing Lord Blackwell's mutilated body. But after Sebastian had kissed him, thinking he was safely asleep, he found it impossible to drift off.

It was truly nothing, as kisses went. Ciel had seen the loving kisses shared by his parents, and the filthy kisses that the cultists had forced on the children they held prisoner. Compared to either of those, this was nothing, just a simple brush of lips for only a split-second. But Ciel was far less concerned with the feel than with _why_ Sebastian had kissed him. It hadn't been bad, per say, but the child was confused.

He liked Sebastian, in his own way. The demon was the closest person to him, and he trusted Sebastian more than any other. He knew he was at a point in his life where he should be thinking of the opposite sex… of his _fiancée_, in new ways. But he couldn't imagine allowing someone close to him like that, except for Sebastian.

Lately he had been more flustered around the butler than usual, when Sebastian would dress him, or while he was taking a bath. That was before the church, before things had gotten turned every which way. Sebastian's actions had less of an explanation now. He said that he hadn't taken Ciel's soul because he "cared too much", but how far did that care extend? What if it was just a ploy to trick the young earl into offering up his heart as well, another treat for the demon?

The door to his room had been left ajar, and Ciel's attention was drawn to it as Corbeau squeezed through the gap and padded over to the bed. One leap propelled the growing kitten onto the soft duvet, where he made his way over to curl up next to Ciel. The young earl could only guess that he had been missed while he'd been at the townhouse, and reached out to stroke the silky fur. "I don't suppose that you can help me figure out what Sebastian is thinking?"

Corbeau only purred, and Ciel smiled wryly. "Ridiculous cat." But he let Corbeau stay pressed close as he finally drifted off, lulled by the combined warmth of kitten and covers.

xXx

He slept for several hours, and as the clock struck seven, he was woken by Sebastian returning to the room with a tray that smelled wonderfully of dinner. Sitting up slowly, making an effort not to disturb the still-sleeping Corbeau, he fixed an amethyst and lapis gaze on his butler. Sebastian seemed oblivious, shifting the kitten to a more comfortable pillow and placing the tray across Ciel's lap.

"Tonight's dinner is curry with shredded chicken from Mr. Agni's recipe, made slightly milder to account for the young master's tastes. It is accompanied by a lightly seasoned basmati rice and fresh cherry cheesecake," Sebastian explained, pouring a cup of tea to accompany the meal.

The little earl couldn't stop himself from brightening a bit at the mention of cheesecake, but quickly returned to contemplating the demon as Sebastian arranged the dishes. His gaze did not waver until his butler had left the room once more.

The chicken was tender, the curry-based broth a delicious mixture of spices, the rice cooked to perfection, and the cheesecake rich and creamy, just as Ciel had come to expect from his servant. But no matter how excellent the meal, it could not distract him from what plagued his thoughts. He made his decision, taking another determined bite of cheesecake. Sebastian was his after all. He could just order the demon to give him an answer, to explain himself and his actions and make Ciel less confused.

xXx

When Sebastian returned for the dirtied dishes, Ciel held the cheesecake plate hostage, steeling himself for a conversation that he needed to have. As Sebastian's attention focused on him, eyes filled with curiosity as to the reason for his charge's sudden stubbornness, Ciel gathered his nerve and said, "Sebastian, you kissed me earlier."

To his surprise, rather than denying it or initiating one of their usual word games, Sebastian simply replied, "Yes, I did," and deftly plucked the plate from the child's fingers. Ciel gaped at him for a moment, before closing his mouth and attempting to ask, "W-Why did you…?"

"Just because, Bocchan. Is that so strange?"

"Yes!" Ciel cried. "You are my butler; you can't take such liberties with your master! And you're… You're male! We're both male! There are laws against such vulgar things."

Sebastian looked at him steadily for a long moment, before picking up the tray to take to the kitchen. A small smirk curled his lips as he replied, "If it bothers you so, my Lord, then you know what you have to do." He swept out of the room, leaving Ciel to fume in bed. He knew what the demon was alluding to, but he didn't want to use his power for something that he considered trivial. It was… just a kiss. He could deal with it.

_Although,_ a treasonous part of his mind spoke up, _perhaps you don't want to order him not to because you want to see if it happens again…_

Ciel forced the thought away. There were too many arguments for why that wasn't true. Sebastian was a demon, a servant, a male, and was more than likely just toying with him. He wouldn't let the demon have the upper hand.

The rest of the evening passed normally, though Ciel insisted on bathing himself. He told Sebastian it was because he was thirteen years old and needed to learn to take care of himself, but both knew that the real reason was that he was still uncomfortable because of the kiss. Sebastian said no more on the subject, putting him to bed and departing to finish up his duties around the house while Ciel attempted to go to sleep. Night passed uneasily, as neither master nor demon could tell what the other was thinking.

xXx

In the morning, Sebastian brought up the tea cart as usual, offering Ciel a cup of rosehip tea, scones with lemon curd, and a rather thick envelope.

"What is it?" Ciel asked, having decided before falling asleep the night before that he would simply act as though the kiss never happened. He took the envelope, and a pile of pictures spilled out onto his lap, accompanied by a letter from Inspector Aberline. "I see… these are sketches of the crime scene from yesterday…" He flipped through the pictures, noting that Scotland Yard's sketch artist had improved significantly, and then realized what he was seeing. "There are two crime scenes here." Retrieving the letter, he began to read quickly. "Two different miniature victims yesterday… The first was Lord Gilbert Blackwell, found murdered in his study with knife wounds to the chest, and the second was Lisse Ellismoor, ten years old, who was found stabbed to death lying on a crate in an alley…"

"Miss Ellismoor was one of the children that we rescued from the Viscount of Druitt," Sebastian said. "She gave you a hug in thanks, if I recall correctly."

"Be quiet, Sebastian, I did not ask for your input," Ciel huffed, trying to hide how shaken he was. The sketch of Lisse's crime scene was gripped loosely in his right hand. A single knife, driven through her heart as she lay splayed across the crate, made it look almost like a sacrifice, and Ciel's thoughts instinctively shied away from the comparison. "This confirms that the miniature murderer is not only targeting underworlders. Lord Blackwell was a prominent member of society aside from his underworld dealings, and he was murdered regardless." The rest of the letter was skimmed quickly before being tossed aside. "There was a third murder last night, a John Stanley. Aberline wants me to come to London and look over all three miniatures."

"I can have the carriage prepared after breakfast if you wish, Bocchan." Sebastian offered.

Ciel nodded. "Make plans to stop at Scotland Yard, to visit the crime scene, and also to be prepared to stop at Preston's Bakery on the way home. If I must drive all the way to London, I should at least get some cream cake out of it." He indicated the token sitting on his side table, won from that game at the palace on New Year's, which promised him free cake if he brought it in.

"Such a child…" Sebastian murmured, smiling faintly, but he bowed and excused himself anyway, leaving Ciel to eat his scones in peace. He went downstairs, finding the servants in the kitchen eating their own breakfast. Bard had prepared bacon and omelets successfully, and the demon was pleased to see that his cooking skills were improving even a tiny bit. "Bard, Maylene, Finny. The young master will be travelling to London today. You will need to look after the house while we are gone." Looking to each of them in turn, he continued, "Finny, the xeranthemums need fertilizer today. Please be very careful, and don't use too much. Bard, there are preparations for lunch in the icebox. There will be no need for the flamethrower. And Maylene, please dust the east wing sitting room, and please try not to knock anything over."

"Of course, Mr. Sebastian!" they chimed, determined to gain the butler's approval. They knew they were getting better, they just had to show Sebastian.

The butler nodded, leaving them to finish their breakfast and going out to harness the horses. He brought the carriage around to the front, then went back upstairs to help Ciel dress for the day. Ciel was quiet, and the carriage ride to London was peaceful, if not a bit uneasy.

xXx

"All right, where are these miniatures?" Ciel asked, striding into Scotland Yard as if he owned the place. Inspector Aberline, who had been looking over a report with another officer, looked up in alarm, hurrying over in an attempt to quiet the young earl.

"Ciel, you have to be a little-"

"ABERLINE!"

Aberline flinched, shrinking back as Lord Randall stormed into the room, his glare flicking between Ciel and the hapless inspector. The Commissioner stomped over, snatching the report from the other officer before turning on Ciel. "Why are you here, Earl Phantomhive?" The title carried as much venom as Randall could manage without being overtly rude. "The miniature case is none of your business."

"I…" Aberline began, creeping forward nervously to stand beside Ciel. "I asked for his assistance… I know that you don't like him, but I think he could be a great help."

Lord Randall scowled. "As if he doesn't undermine this organization enough, you call him in on cases that he has no business knowing about…!"

"Commissioner-" Aberline tried to say, but Lord Randall continued to rant about the Queen's Dog and his effect on Scotland Yard's reputation. The normally quiet-natured inspector couldn't get a word in, and finally Ciel grew tired of listening.

"Lord Randall!" he shouted, immediately drawing the commissioner's attention. "First and foremost, the Queen has given me the responsibility of governing the underworld. Even if she has not expressly asked me to assist with a case, I'm sure she would not wish me to sit idly by while her subjects were dying. And quite honestly, I did not think that I could respect you less than I already do, but to belittle one of the best officers you have, simply for not being too prideful to ask for help, is something I cannot stand for." The boy turned on his heel, ignoring Randall now that his piece was said. "Where are the miniatures, inspector?"

Aberline looked from the small earl to his shocked superior, before making his decision and starting down the hallway. "This way, Ciel."

Ciel didn't bother to correct his address, sweeping after him and leaving Randall to scowl and return to his reports. Sebastian followed along behind, one gloved hand over his mouth to hide the amused grin on his face. Ciel glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"My Bocchan can be such a hypocrite." Sebastian said quietly, so Aberline didn't hear. "Who is truly the one too prideful to ask for help?"

"I called on you, didn't I?" the boy retorted, striding into Aberline's office, where three miniatures sat in a neat row on the desk. He moved towards them without waiting for the inspector to speak and looked the tiny models over carefully. Lord Blackwell's stood on the far left and Ciel looked away quickly, the sight bringing back memories of gore and the stench of death. The middle miniature was Lisse Ellismoor's crimescene: a narrow alley, with her body limp atop a crate as if it were a sacrificial altar. Lastly was the one that Ciel had not seen yet, a miniature doll floating beneath a bridge.

Aberline pointed to the miniature bridge. "We found it sitting on the bridge's railing. The victim was John Stanley, an undercover operative for the Queen. Apparently he was poisoned and pushed into the river."

"Was his cover blown?" Ciel asked, poking at the doll where it bobbed in the tiny pool of water.

"No." Aberline said. "I've had a few of our other undercover operatives report in, and no one has heard anything about it. So whoever killed him either kept the knowledge to himself, or it was a random act of chance."

Ciel frowned. The murderer was working their way up, from a thief, to an opium seller, and now a child, a nobleman with occult connections, and an undercover officer. There was no way that the killer hadn't known who he was targeting, and he told Aberline so in no uncertain terms. "If I had to guess, I would say that the killer is working towards some final target, but as of now, there is no way to determine who that might be. Sebastian, do you have any insight on these miniatures?"

"There are no fingerprints on the models, just like all the others." Sebastian said. "There is a tiny trace of… something on it, but it is difficult to say what it is. I doubt we will learn anything from that alone."

Sighing, Ciel turned to Aberline. "Inspector, I trust that you will continue to keep me informed of the situation. Despite what Lord Randall says, I remain interested in this case."

"Of course!" Aberline said quickly. He began to return the miniatures to a large box, asking in a quieter voice, "Did you mean what you said, when you called me one of the best officers?"

"Certainly." Ciel took his cane from Sebastian, heading for the door. "I wouldn't have said it otherwise." Then he was gone, leaving Aberline to stare after him in surprise. He knew that Ciel thought better of him than most of Scotland Yard, but to have him say it to the commissioner directly… That was worth more than all the praise Randall had ever given him, which admittedly wasn't much.

xXx

After a stop at Preston's Bakery to redeem Ciel's coin for a free cream cake, the earl and his butler headed back in the direction of the carriage. Ciel, despite knowing he would get a slice of cake as soon as they got home, was in a melancholy mood. He was still confused by the kiss from Sebastian, and now he was irritated at how little he knew about the miniature killer as well.

Sebastian watched the child fume with a fond smile, keeping respectfully a step behind his young lord. When Ciel had asked his motivations for kissing him this morning, he had debated brushing it off as unimportant or denying it. But then he had decided it would be more fun to let Ciel puzzle over his motivations. When the child was ready for the truth, he would reach the conclusion on his own. But that didn't mean Sebastian couldn't have fun helping him along.

"Bocchan, are you all right? You seem rather unhappy since the visit to Scotland Yard. Unless you are still upset about last night…"

Ciel stopped walking, turning to look at him with anger swirling in his visible eye. "Don't you dare be presumptuous, Sebastian. How dare you bring up last night to me?" He kept his voice low, conscious of the people on the streets around them even though his gaze remained on Sebastian. "We will not discuss your vulgar behavior any further." He began walking again, and Sebastian fell into step behind him.

"Vulgar?" the butler questioned. "An act of affection, vulgar? Humans are so strange." He smiled, the cream cake balanced in one hand. They turned onto the empty street where Sebastian had parked the carriage, and Ciel ignored him. But both master and butler paused when a voice called sharply, "Stop right there, demon!"

Both of them turned to look at the two figures that had appeared at the end of the street, one wielding a long-handled axe like a weapon. Sebastian promptly tossed the cream cake, which landed neatly in the driver's seat of the carriage, and stepped defensively in front of Ciel. "Who are they?" the little earl asked.

Sebastian reached into his tailcoat, withdrawing a handful of knives. "Shinigami," he replied, focusing red eyes on them.

The shorter of the two stepped forward, brandishing his axe. "Step away from that child. I won't let you take his soul."

Ciel scowled at that. He promptly strode out from behind Sebastian, pointing his cane at the young reaper. "I am tired of you reapers showing up and interfering in my affairs. Sebastian is my butler, he is bound to me by contract, and I want you to go away and leave us alone."

The brunet shinigami looked astonished. He gaped like a fish for a few moments, before his partner strolled forward to put a hand on his shoulder. The older-looking reaper grinned, addressing Sebastian. "You've got quite a feisty master, don't you?" He laughed, ignoring the fact that the other shinigami was gaping at him.

"Eric!" the brunet complained. "That's a demon! Don't talk to it!"

"Why not? He's under contract; he can't be the one we're looking for." Eric said, ruffling the other's hair affectionately. "No reason to worry yourself, Alan. He's not stealing souls or killing people."

Ciel had by now lowered his cane and was looking at them curiously. "You're searching for a demon?" he asked, trying to hide how interested he was. "Why? Is there one loose in London?"

Eric chuckled, giving Ciel an amused, but condescending glance. "What a curious little human you are. But it really doesn't concern you. Worry about your own contract, kid."

"And you, worry about your partner, and leave my master alone." Sebastian countered.

"Careful, demon." Eric said, smirking. "You might sound like you care about that kid."

"As much as you care about your partner. It's quite obvious. You're tensed to defend him if I move so much as an inch." The demon returned the smirk, and they stared each other down, each ignoring their companion as Alan tugged on Eric's jacket with a scowl and Ciel just eyed Sebastian disapprovingly. His gaze flickered briefly to the two shinigami, and he realized that Sebastian was right. Eric was standing extremely defensively, and despite his carefree smirk, he was clearly watching Sebastian's every move. It was obvious he was willing to protect the other shinigami, just as Sebastian would protect Ciel. But Eric's motivation was genuine caring, while Sebastian's… was just the contract. Obviously. There was no way that the demon could care for him like that. He just had to keep reminding himself.

"Sebastian, leave these two. There are more important things to be doing." he snapped, and the demon obeyed instantly.

"Of course, my Lord." Sebastian bowed halfway to the wary-looking shinigami, before walking over and opening the carriage door for Ciel to climb in. "I must take my master home now. Perhaps we can settle this another time." he said, still smirking at Eric. He helped Ciel into the carriage, noting the disgruntled look in his master's face, and climbed into the driver's seat. He'd figure out what was troubling his master once they were safely out of London. As far away from the shinigami as they could get, and then they could deal with the supposed renegade demon and his master's ill mood. Hopefully, at least one of those things would be easily resolved…


	15. Truth

A/N: I'm a bit unsure about this chapter. All the bits are there, but I don't know if I fit them together right. And it's a bit shorter than I would have liked. But I didn't want to make you guys wait much longer, so here goes nothing.

* * *

**Truth**

"Sebastian, take us to Undertaker's." Ciel ordered as the carriage started moving. Up in the driver's box, Sebastian transferred the crème cake to a more stable spot beneath the seat and directed the horses to the narrower side streets where Undertaker's shop waited.

"Forgive my asking, Young Master, but do you intend to ask him about the miniature murders?" Sebastian asked as they stopped just down the street from the mortician's shop. He climbed down from the driver's seat, opening the door and helping Ciel step down. The child avoided his gaze, focusing only on their destination. The demon had already resigned himself to an icy demeanor from the young earl for the time being. Ciel was horribly irritated, and that meant he would snap at everyone until the conflict was resolved.

"I want to ask him about this demon the shinigami are looking for as well. The two things could be connected." Ciel said shortly. He stalked over to the shop, walking inside and promptly knocking on the coffin lying in the middle of the room. "I don't have time for games today, Undertaker. I need information!"

A demented-sounding giggle came from a corner of the shop, where Undertaker was peering out from the doorway to the back room. "Oooh, 'e's in a bad mood t'day! Wonder wot's got 'im all riled up?" He continued to chuckle as he entered the main part of the shop, flopping down on a coffin and kicking one booted foot out. "Wot can I do for you, little Earl?"

Ciel tapped his foot impatiently. "Do you know anything about these miniature murders that Scotland Yard is worried about? Or about the demon that the shinigami are looking for?"

Undertaker glanced from Ciel to Sebastian, smirking. "You know my price, Earl." With only a curt look from his master, Sebastian immediately launched into an elaborate joke that Ciel lost track of halfway through. But Undertaker listened with rapt attention all the way to the end, when Sebastian declared with a flourish, "And that's what they do in Great Britain!"

Ciel waited, but Undertaker just looked at them blankly. "Th' other jokes were funnier. Even the stories about 'is Lordship are funnier than whatever that was."

"You tell him stories about me?" Ciel huffed, sounding indignant.

Sebastian just smiled, stepping around behind Ciel and carefully placing his hands over the child's ears. Ciel knew he had to be using some sort of demon power, because instantly he could hear nothing except the beating of his own heart. He felt Sebastian's chest rumble as the butler spoke just a short sentence, and frowned, uncertain what could be funny about such a brief comment. But he was astonished as Undertaker promptly burst into hysterical laughter, keeling over and practically rolling around on the floor. He seemed to be saying something, to which Sebastian replied with another, even shorter mumble. This only caused Undertaker to laugh harder, gasping for breath. Sebastian stood there, waiting patiently for him to become coherent again before taking his hands off of Ciel's ears.

"Oh, little earl, your butler is 'ilarious!" Undertaker giggled. "Even though you asked two questions, I think I can answer 'em both."

Ciel glanced between the retired shinigami and the demon, wondering what had just occurred, but deciding not to ask. Instead, he asked, "So, what can you tell me?"

"Well…" Undertaker began, "your demon is a particularly tricky sort. Even if Scotland Yard manages t' link th' deaths t'gether, there's no reason for them to suspect its criminal activity at all. There are no wounds on th' bodies, and no signs of sickness. It's as if all of them just dropped dead in their sleep! Humans can't tell when a soul's been stolen. But reapers can." He giggled again. "Th' only thing that connects them other than th' missing souls is that they all died right after 'aving sex!"

"Sex?" Sebastian asked, hiding a smile as Ciel spluttered at the sudden, awkward topic. Poor child. Humans in this era didn't speak freely of such things. Sebastian got to briefly enjoy the faint flush spreading across the child's face before returning to the topic at hand. "That could be an incubus, but incubi don't usually kill, or steal souls. They take their pleasure and move on; usually they wipe the prey's memory."

Ciel blinked, looking rather shell-shocked. "There are demons that actually feed on… indecent acts?" he asked. He knew that creatures of Hell were obviously tied to Sin, but to feed off of something like that… He had mistakenly assumed that demons consumed souls for nourishment, and that was it. He had a sudden, vivid mental image of the kiss that Sebastian had given him, and for a split-second, found himself wondering what it would have been like if the demon had gone further. Mentally shaking himself, he tried to focus on what Sebastian was saying to him.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian replied. "Incubi and succubae are demons that feed on sexual energy." He turned back to the Undertaker, asking, "Do you know if these cases are related to the miniature murders?"

The mortician abruptly frowned. "I don't know much of anything about those." he admitted. "Th' victims were brought 'ere, yes, but they're just normal causes o' death. Stabbings an' such. This murderer doesn't leave much t' go on at all!"

Ciel sighed. "Well, if there's nothing else you can tell us, we need to be going. There are things to do." He started towards the door, only to freeze in place as Undertaker's arm coiled around his middle. Sharp fingernails barely scraped his neck above his ribbon, and the retired shinigami giggled.

"I'd watch myself if I were you, little earl. Be very aware of what's going on around you." he laughed into Ciel's ear. "You might get yourself into a situation that you don't know how to get out of~"

The boy jerked away, straightening his cape with a huff before storming towards the door. "I don't come here for advice." he snapped. "Come, Sebastian. We're going home."

Sebastian followed him dutifully out of the shop, ignoring Undertaker laughing behind his hand. The silver-haired reaper might find his situation funny, but Sebastian knew that Ciel was going to be terribly irritable until he understood what his demon had meant by kissing him. It only made his irritation with the miniature murders worse to not know something about his own servant. But he would know sooner rather than later. There was no reason to keep secrets anymore. It was only making his young master upset, and wouldn't lead him any closer to what he wanted. Now that he'd spoken it out loud, even if it was just to Undertaker… it would be easier to say to the person meant to hear it.

xXx

Sebastian was immediately brushed off when they got in the door by a still-irritated Ciel, who informed the butler tersely that he would be in the study. Sebastian said nothing in response, going to hang Ciel's coat and hat up before checking up on the servants' progress while he had been away. He gave his young master half an hour to collect himself, before going up to knock lightly on the door to the study and stepping inside.

"Young Master, is there anything that you need?"

Ciel was sitting at his desk, but he wasn't working. He was just frowning at the empty desktop, barely acknowledging Sebastian's presence. "I want parfait. Raspberry parfait."

"I was hoping to prepare the young master a late lunch, seeing as it is only early afternoon." Sebastian replied. "Parfait is not nutritious enough to replace an entire meal. But I will prepare you a parfait afterwards, if you like, or perhaps a slice of cream cake?"

"Parfait has fruit in it!" Ciel snapped, looking up enough to glare at the demon, as if the inclusion of fruit made the dessert a valid meal. "Do as I say, Sebastian. Or do I need to make it an order?"

Sebastian hesitated, before bowing halfway. "I will make you your parfait, Bocchan, but please, permit me to speak first." He took a step forward, and when Ciel said nothing to stop him, he continued, "I hate to see you so stressed and frustrated, Bocchan. And do not try to tell me that you are not. You would not be snapping at me over parfait otherwise. If I have truly disturbed you so much by expressing my affection for you, tell me now, and things can simply return to the way that they were."

Ciel continued to frown, displeased that this was being brought up again, even though he was doing a poor job of ignoring it like he'd planned. "Can they? I doubt it. You've made very sure of that, demon."

"I want to understand, Bocchan." Sebastian said. "Give me an order. I am bound to follow your decisions."

"What if this is something that you can't fix?" Ciel demanded. He slammed his small hands down on the desktop, rustling the stack of papers he had yet to touch. How dare Sebastian express a want to understand, when he was keeping Ciel in the dark about his motives for showing such affection? "How are my wishes going to change anything?"

"Your wishes are the foundation of this contract. They hold great power." Sebastian countered. "Just tell me what you wish."

He was prepared for anything. Any demand. Orders to stay far away, orders to never speak to Ciel again… So he was astonished when the little lord practically shouted, "I wish I hadn't made a contract with you!"

Stunned, the butler could only manage an incredulous, "Bocchan…?" But Ciel wasn't finished talking.

"I wish that I hadn't summoned you! I wish…" He hesitated, and then said forcefully, "I wish that you hadn't made me like you when I know you're going to kill me!"

It took Sebastian a moment to register what the child was saying, but when he did, he took several hesitant steps towards Ciel, who was looking down at the top of his desk, narrow shoulders shaking. "Bocchan… Am I understanding you correctly? You have… some feeling of affection towards me?"

"It's all your fault. If you had just acted more like a demon… If you hadn't _cared_ so much… If you had killed me when you had the chance, I wouldn't be feeling like this." Ciel growled, refusing to look up. "Why do you have to make me feel like this? So pathetic and childish…" Curse this demon that had been called into his life. He was supposed to be nothing more than a pawn, a tool for the earl to use to take his revenge. But three years of sweets and smiles and teasing and bantering and what seemed to be genuine affection from his butler had caused Ciel's heart to soften towards him, just a little. And now that Sebastian had truly demonstrated the depth of that affection, Ciel was left conflicted and confused, uncertain how to deal with the fondness he had developed for his butler that he had been pushing away all this time, since even before the church.

"Bocchan…" Sebastian murmured. He stepped around the desk, reaching out to wrap his arms around the small earl. Ciel squirmed and struggled for a moment, yelling for the butler to let him go, before giving up and slumping against Sebastian's chest. His eyes were red, but no tears fell. Sebastian lifted his chin with one finger, meeting one sapphire orb with his own ruby eyes. "Bocchan, you cannot help your feelings. And you are far from pathetic. You are the strongest human being I have ever encountered, yet still pure. Still vulnerable. That is what I love about you."

"But this is ridiculous!" Ciel cried, sounding vaguely hysterical. "You're a _demon_! A creature of sin and wickedness! You shouldn't be able to even think of feeling something like love! And what sort of fool does that make me, to hold affection for the thing that will be the death of me?" He didn't seem to realize that he'd grasped Sebastian's tailcoat in two handfuls, keeping the butler from pulling away even if he'd been of a mind to.

Sebastian continued to hold him, arms snugly around his shoulders. "Even demons have hearts, Bocchan. And you are the first human to capture mine." He smiled, running one hand through Ciel's hair.

"But my soul…" Ciel whispered. "You said my soul was going to be a feast…"

"You have an exquisite soul, Bocchan." Sebastian murmured, his eyes warm. "But I have found that I much prefer it along with the rest of you. I would rather have you alive and whole, for as long as I can." He took in the incredulous expression that spread across Ciel's face, sensing the questions that the child wanted to ask. "You are fascinating, Bocchan. You are not intimidated by anyone, despite your young age. You handle the burdens of your station with great fortitude. And there is not a hint of fear of me anywhere in your mind. Most contractors are at least wary of keeping a creature of Hell bent to their will, but not you. At the church, when you thought that I was going to end our contract, you refused to run, to scream, to fight… And I knew then that I hadn't mistaken what I thought of you. All of your little quirks… Your cravings for sweets, your nightmares, your love of games… All of that makes you my Bocchan. All of those are things that I cannot have if you are simply a soul. And I knew for certain in that moment that I could not devour you then, or anytime in the future."

Ciel trembled, resting his head against Sebastian's chest. "You promised never to lie to me." he said, partially muffled by the fine wool of the tailcoat. "So you…"

"Bocchan." Sebastian cupped his cheeks in both hands, tilting his head up and leaning down to brush a kiss to his mouth. "I have told you nothing but the truth."

"I…" Ciel turned faintly pink, averting his eyes from the demon's face. "I don't know… yet… Sebastian. This is… unexpected…" He pressed his face into the waistcoat, letting Sebastian fold his arms back around his small frame. "And illegal… If anyone ever saw… or found out… or even suspected… Everything would be over. I'd be put in prison. Stripped of rank and title."

"Do you think that I would ever let that happen to you?" Sebastian asked, smirking faintly. "If you do not want anyone to know, then no one will. It's as simple as that. If I could not look after my master's well-being, what sort of butler would I be?"

Ciel chuckled quietly. "Of course. I would expect nothing less." he murmured. "But… Just… It's a bit overwhelming."

"I would never make you uncomfortable." Sebastian knelt down, smiling at him. "I know of what They did to you, and while I am a demon, I am not an incubus. You have nothing to fear from me." He leaned forward slowly, giving Ciel time to turn away before pressing their lips together. This time, the earl pressed back just a little, returning the kiss for just a moment before breaking away, clearly embarrassed. Sebastian smoothed his hair, asking softly, "See, Bocchan? Nothing to fear."

Ciel looked at the floor. "Oh, be quiet, you useless butler." His face burned red, and he stormed away back to his desk, shuffling papers in an effort to ignore Sebastian. The demon grinned, bowing politely and leaving the study, giving Ciel time to fume and come to terms with what he'd been told.

Undertaker had laughed at the confession Sebastian had made: _I have fallen for my young lord._ But it seemed that his master had at least a tentative affection towards him as well. This would have to be taken oh-so-slowly, but hopefully in the end, it would be well worth it. In the meantime, he headed off to the kitchen to prepare Ciel's parfait, pleased that his sentiments weren't in vain.


	16. Hearts in Absence

A/N: M-My poor laptop… The help desk bloody killed it… :( Here's to hoping they fix it soon. Enjoy the chapter!

Also, the rating may jump within the next two or three chapters, considering that they may be dealing with an incubus... XD

* * *

**Hearts in Absence**

Sebastian was surprised to discover that for the next few days in the wake of his confession, Ciel actually made an effort to be more affectionate to the demon in private. Sebastian was given liberty to give him goodnight kisses and to awaken him with soft ruffles of his bluish hair. It was enjoyable, being freer to indulge in sentiments that he had kept hidden since shortly before the encounter with the cult. But he could tell that Ciel was still nervous, still uncertain about his own feelings, and that was understandable. Trust was something that they certainly had, but not on this grand of a scale. Ciel had been hurt, broken, and betrayed too many times to freely give his heart to another. But at least there was something. The situation was not completely hopeless; Ciel just needed time to work out his feelings. And so, as he gave his lord a bath, he was not surprised when Ciel asked quietly, "Sebastian… How do you know that you love me?"

The demon tilted his head to one side, guiding Ciel to lean forward so he could scrub the child's back. "I do not like to be apart from you, Bocchan. I know that I would rather stay by your side than anyone else in the world."

"But couldn't that just be because you want my soul?" Ciel asked, pushing his dripping bangs out of his eyes. "You're starving, right? So maybe you're mistaking that hunger for affection." He didn't want to believe it, but it was something he had to consider. He wouldn't let the demon trick him with kind words and gentle touches, if it was all to be fake in the end.

Sebastian hummed. "You've learned well of the nature of demons. But I attempt to imagine myself in the future, what I would do after the conclusion of the contract, and I find myself distressed by the idea that you would not be by my side anymore. No matter how delicious the meal, I cannot see it worth losing you."

"I'll have to die someday, whether you kill me or not." Ciel huffed.

The butler rinsed the soap from him with a bucket of warm water. "Then we shall have to make the best of the time we have." he replied easily, helping Ciel to stand. A fluffy towel was retrieved from nearby, and Sebastian began to pat his charge dry, surreptitiously looking him over as he did so. Ciel's skin was perfect, soft and smooth, and pale like a porcelain doll. His hair was darkened with the water, and his eyes were two bright gems, amethyst and lapis that focused on the butler with a hint of curiosity in their depths. Yes, the child was beautiful, and as he wrapped the towel around the small form and fetched another to begin rubbing his hair dry, Sebastian allowed himself a brief fantasy of the time when he would finally be allowed to properly touch his young master.

Or was that "improperly"? The demon stifled a chuckle.

But that was the future, and for now, Sebastian merely dressed his master in his nightshirt, tucking him into bed and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Goodnight, Bocchan. Pleasant dreams."

Ciel, who continued to turn faintly pink each time Sebastian kissed him, pulled the covers up over his face to hide the blush. "Goodnight, Sebastian." His voice was slightly muffled, and the demon chuckled quietly before blowing out the taper on the bedside table and slipping out of the room.

xXx

In the morning, alongside his usual cup of tea and pre-breakfast scone, Ciel found a letter bearing the red wax seal of the royal family resting on the tray. He opened it quickly, scanning the contents as Sebastian opened the drapes and got out his clothing for the day.

"What does the queen want, my Lord?" the butler asked curiously.

Ciel set the letter aside, brow furrowed in thought. "She wants me to investigate the mysterious deaths, the ones that we know are being caused by a demon. There were three more victims last night alone." He reached for his tea, taking a small sip. "And she has given me permission to act with the powers of my position, if I choose, with regard to the miniature murders." That would definitely be beneficial. Lord Randall would no longer be able to keep things from him about the case. Ciel was certain Aberline had told him everything already, but free of the police commissioner's obstructive tendencies, more would get accomplished.

He glanced at Sebastian, who was waiting patiently to dress Ciel for the day. The child climbed out of bed, letting his servant remove his nightshirt and begin to make him presentable. The familiar morning ritual had never bothered him before, but this morning as Sebastian buttoned his shirt, he drew back a bit as gloved fingers brushed against his chest. It was no more than a whisper of a touch, but for some reason he flinched slightly this time.

Sebastian's initial look of surprised faded to a sly smile, thought he didn't comment. He just helped Ciel into his shorts, doing up the flat buttons on the front and tucking in the shirt before nudging his young lord back to sit on the bed. "Young Master, I was wondering if I might ask for a favor?"

"What is it?" Ciel asked warily, eyes on the gloved hands that were carefully smoothing his stockings over his calves. What was _wrong_ with him this morning? Sebastian dressing him should not have been so distracting.

The demon finished with the stockings and moved on to the shoes. "I was wondering if I might have permission to take a few days of absence. I have companions in Hell who may be able to offer insight as to the culprit of these murders."

Ciel frowned. "A few days? Why would it take so long to ask a few simple questions?" He wasn't sure if the mansion could handle Sebastian being absent for such a length of time, considering the other servants and their lack of skill. He didn't want Sebastian to have to rebuild it again…

Sliding ankle-high boots onto his lord's small feet, Sebastian chuckled. "Even for a demon like myself, talking to those of high rank depends on catching them at the opportune moment. It might take a while for that moment to appear. But it would be the easiest way to find what demon is causing the deaths. I can speak to Asmodeus. He is the Prince of Lust, and rules over the Second Circle of Hell, as well as the incubi and succubae."

"Prince?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Yes, my Lord. The highest ranking demons of Hell are known as Princes. Even Satan, though he rules Hell as its king, technically only holds the rank of Prince as well." Sebastian finished with his shoes and got up to hold out the coat for Ciel to slip into. "It is a very organized place, honestly. No less so than Heaven. After all, that was all we had to model it after, and so many of us were fallen angels, it was comforting to have something familiar."

Ciel put the coat on, carefully digesting this information as Sebastian neatly tied his eyepatch and straightened his messy hair. "You may go. But be back as soon as you can. Leave tonight, after you put me to bed."

"As you wish, young master." Sebastian smiled, stepping around into Ciel's field of vision and bowing. "Breakfast is waiting in the dining room, and after, your governess will be coming to review your mathematics." He bit back a small laugh as Ciel scowled and strode past him. No matter how grown-up his master endeavored to act, he was still a child in many ways, and his disdain for schoolwork was one of them.

The butler went downstairs and began working in the kitchen. If he was going to be away for a few days, he needed to at least pre-prepare some of the meals. Bard was improving, but Sebastian was unwilling to throw him headfirst into the position of cooking for the whole house with no preparation. Once he had a few things started, he fetched Bard from where the blond man was organizing the pantry and brought him in to explain everything.

"I trust that you will be able to take care of breakfast on your own. I'm sure Maylene and Finny will be happy to help if you ask them. For lunch I am leaving a portion of mild curry, ingredients for tossed spinach salad with lemon, and ingredients for a mixed fruit tart."

"Fruit tart for lunch?" Bard asked. "Isn't that more like dessert?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I am quite certain if I am gone for three days, the young master will be quite annoyed by then. Fruit is healthier than other sweet things I could serve to appease him." He adjusted the temperature beneath the pot of curry, continuing, "I will be preparing three days' worth of dinners ahead of time. You will just need to heat them up, and please do so without the flamethrower."

"I can do that." Bard said, looking sheepish. Maylene had hidden his flamethrower a few days ago as retaliation for accidentally lighting her skirt on fire. "So, wait. Where are you going again, exactly?"

"The young master wishes me to make a few inquiries about the case he is working on. It will take a few days to get the opportunity to speak to those who would have the answers he is looking for." Sebastian explained vaguely. The other servants did not know, and had no need to know, of his devilish nature. Although, considering the hell-hound that currently inhabited their backyard, perhaps they wouldn't be as disturbed as he imagined. "I am trusting you to be the chef in my absence, but for the remainder of today, you have the day off."

Bard was so pleased to be referred to as the chef, and to know that Sebastian trusted him, that he didn't protest being practically tossed out of the kitchen by the demon. Sebastian sighed, grateful for the peace and quiet as he carefully put away the pre-prepared food in the icebox and began retrieving ingredients for a dark chocolate gateau and a raspberry torte. The least he could do, if he was leaving the manor for a few days, was make sure that the young master had enough desserts to last him until the butler returned.

xXx

That night, the routine went as usual. Sebastian bathed his young master and dressed him for bed, pulling back the thick covers and tending the fireplace to be certain that Ciel would be warm enough through the night. He still had misgivings about leaving for such a length of time, but he was certain that if anything were to happen, the other servants would be more than capable of defending the manor.

"You'll leave tonight?" Ciel asked, looking very small in the king-sized bed.

Sebastian nodded. "Bardroy is well-informed on the menu for the next few days, and I have spoken with Tanaka about awakening you in the morning and helping you dress." He smiled fondly. "Never fear, Bocchan. The household will continue to run in my absence."

"I wasn't worried!" Ciel snapped, but there wasn't much heart in it. "This household is not so helpless that it can't work without you. What an ego you have; how improper for a mere butler."

"I suppose it means nothing that for three years now, I have done the majority of the other servants' work in addition to my own?" Sebastian chuckled. Honestly, the demon couldn't imagine a world where he didn't have these little taunting sessions with his master. Although, at the moment, there was something else he would like even more. "Bocchan? So long as I am being improper for the moment, there is another improper action I would like to take."

Ciel started to ask what on earth the demon was going on about, but was promptly silenced by Sebastian's lips pressing firmly against his own. In the tiny corner of his brain still thinking logically, he wondered how this was any different from the previous times they had kissed, but he got his answer when he felt something warm and soft and wet run along his bottom lip. He reflexively gasped, and in the next moment Sebastian had pressed a hand to the back of his head and slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth.

For a moment, Ciel wanted to push him away. How unhygienic, how weird, how completely inappropriate… But instead of forcing the demon away from him, he found himself clutching to Sebastian's lapels, tilting his head as he was guided and shyly pushing back against his butler's tongue. He felt Sebastian smile against his lips, the demon's free arm winding around his waist, and he made a tiny noise that he would never admit was a whimper.

The demon kissed him thoroughly before allowing him to breathe, and then held him close against his chest. "Give me the order, my Lord, and I shall be on my way."

Ciel looked up at him. That had been something different. Sebastian had kissed him like someone would kiss their lover. And he… he had enjoyed it. He bit his lip, before ordering quietly, "Go to Hell. Find out information about this demon that is murdering people. And then come back as soon as you can. It's an order."

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my Lord." He pressed a final kiss to Ciel's forehead, before tucking him in. "Pleasant dreams, Bocchan." And then he was gone, the door closing behind him with a quiet click. Ciel laid there for a while, thinking about everything and nothing, before finally giving up and going to sleep. Nothing could be done until Sebastian returned. Until then, he would simply have to wait.

xXx

The first day passed with little incident. Bard successfully prepared breakfast and served the food that Sebastian had left for lunch and dinner. Finny managed to water the gardens without drowning the rosebushes. And Maylene only broke three plates, which weren't even the good china.

The second day was much the same as the first, though Ciel was growing bored of not having Sebastian around to talk to or annoy. It was also weird having Tanaka dress him. Yes, that had been the steward's duty before Sebastian, before _that day_, but it had been three years, and Ciel had grown used to the routine he had with his demon.

By afternoon of the third day, Ciel was wishing for a distraction. He was sick of schoolwork, paperwork, and how empty the manor seemed without the butler. He wouldn't outright admit to missing Sebastian, but that was the truth of the matter. He missed the stupid smirks and the insolent comments and he even missed the small kisses that had recently become part of their interaction. But wishes, at least those not granted by a demon, have quite a tendency to backfire. Ciel's wish for a distraction was granted, but not in a way that he particularly wanted.

"YOUNG MASTER!" Maylene and Finny came bursting into his study in the early afternoon, interrupting a careful session of building card castles instead of doing his work. Ciel glanced up, an irritated look crossing his face as his five-story pyramid tumbled to the desk with a faint whoosh.

"Haven't you two heard of knocking?" he demanded, sweeping the cards back into a neat pile. But before he could get an answer out of them, another voice filled the hallways, and he cringed.

"SEBBY~! I came all this way to see you~! Where are you~?"

"Grell?" Ciel asked his servants flatly.

They nodded furiously. "He looks different; he's all red and kind of girly now, but it's definitely him, yes it is!" Maylene explained. The servants had never seen him in his true appearance, so Ciel could imagine that such a change would be a bit shocking. "What do we do, young master?"

Grell skipped into the study, a crimson bundle of energy as he searched the house for the absent butler. His eyes fell on Ciel and he stopped, putting a hand on his hips. "I could have sworn he'd be in here, catering to your every whim. Where's my darling Sebby, Brat? He's got to be around here somewhere!"

"Sebastian isn't in at the moment." Ciel said sharply, returning his attention to his cards. "I've sent him on an errand; he will only be back when it is finished." The underlying message of '_get out_' was obvious in his tone. He didn't want the redhead around; not only was Grell annoying, but his presence would be a continuous reminder of Sebastian's absence, which was the last thing he needed at the moment. "Maylene, Finny, get back to your duties. I'll deal with him." When they were safely out of the room, Ciel asked, "Aren't you reapers investigating something right now anyway? I don't need work-shirking freeloaders in my mansion."

Grell huffed indignantly, stomping one red-booted foot on the ground. "Will won't let me work on this case! He says he doesn't want me out if there's the possibility of an incubus murdering humans. I get that he's worried, but still!"

The little earl paused, considering his options. There was no way he would be able to get the reaper to leave without a fuss, and unfortunately the death god was at least a match for the rest of the servants. On the other hand, Grell could be a source of information, if the reapers had learned things that Sebastian wouldn't necessarily be able to find. At the very least, Ciel could do a bit of interrogating of his own before Sebastian returned. "Grell. I will allow you to remain in the manor until Sebastian returns on the condition that you tell me everything you know about this case."

Lighting up immediately, Grell nodded. "All right, Brat. You've got a deal."

Ciel sighed, pushing his cards aside and pointing at one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Then sit, and start talking."

xXx

In the end, Grell was only moderately helpful. According to the red reaper, William had everyone that could be spared from the London team on the lookout for this rogue demon, but they had no clue what it looked like or even if it was actually an incubus. The only moderately helpful thing he learned was a basic profile of the victims. They were all girls, often of noble birth and beautiful, between the ages of fourteen and twenty-five. Which, as Grell pointed out, was definitely incubus behavior, but they couldn't be certain. Other types of demons enjoyed sex as well.

Ciel hadn't been impressed, but he had ordered Tanaka to prepare a guest room regardless. Now he was sitting on his bed in a small ball in his white nightshirt, waiting patiently as the steward put away the clothes and shoes he had worn that day. It still didn't feel right; Tanaka helping him change, the obnoxious redhead downstairs, the clearly-empty space in the household. He absolutely missed Sebastian. He would never admit it out loud, but it had been three days. He wanted his butler back.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Tanaka dutifully folding the covers back. The elderly man smiled at him, helping him under the blankets, but the kindness did nothing to dispel the blatant absence of the household's proper butler. As he tucked Ciel in, as if sensing what the child had been thinking, Tanaka said calmly, "He will be all right, Young Master."

Ciel blinked, surprised and ready to object to being worried, but Tanaka ruffled his hair and continued, "You ordered him, did you not?" At this, the young earl froze, one hand going instinctively to his eyepatch. Tanaka smiled fondly. "I guessed, Master Ciel." he said quietly. "The others do not know, but I figured it out. That Sebastian is something not of this earth." He sat down on the end of the bed, observing the terrified expression that crossed Ciel's face for a split second, and was quick to say reassuringly, "I do not condemn you, Young Master. I only regret that we could not help you before you had to take such a drastic measure, if he is what I believe him to be."

"I do not regret it." Ciel said firmly, meeting the steward's gaze with his own steadily. "I did what I had to, to save myself and to get my revenge."

"And I will not try to dissuade you from that path." Tanaka replied. "Just know that all of us servants, we care about your well-being. Please remember that, Young Master. We would never want any harm to come to you. Sebastian seems to have your best interests at heart, but only you can tell if he is what he seems." The elderly man got up, ruffling Ciel's hair before picking up the candelabrum and heading for the door. The boy waited until the door had closed before reaching up to pull off his eyepatch, contemplating the bit of silk. Tanaka was clearly more observant than anyone, even Sebastian, gave him credit for. As for Sebastian having his best interests in mind… Ciel chuckled. If the demon still intended to eat his soul, it would hardly be in his best interests. But it remained to be seen if he could trust the affection Sebastian seemed to have for him.

He tossed the eyepatch onto the nightstand, flopping into his pillows and sighing. The butler needed to get back soon. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Ciel was out of sorts without him around. That much, at least, was clear.


	17. The Conveniences of Knowing a Shinigami

A/N: Hi, guys. College has started again. Two art classes this semester, and art history, which is going to be a pain. But I'll try to keep updates within a reasonable time period. ^_^ Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**The Conveniences of Knowing a Shinigami**

"Oh, what a mess!" Maylene cried in despair, surveying the staircase. She'd spilled an entire bucket of water down the polished stairs while mopping, and now the entire staircase was slick as ice. "I've got to get this cleaned before it's time for the young master to get up!" The servants really were trying to do their best in Sebastian's absence, but it was difficult. It took much more effort than it usually did to keep the manor running smoothly. The maid resolutely picked up the mop and empty bucket, setting out to get the stairs into a tidy state once again.

In the kitchen, Bard was hunched over a cookbook, painstakingly reading the recipe for the fifth time. He was attempting to make crepes for the young master's breakfast, remembering Sebastian's advice that the little noble's annoyance could be pacified with sweets, at least a little. He stirred the batter, before turning to the pan that had been heating on the stove, hoping he was doing this right.

Upstairs, Ciel groaned and rolled over as the curtains were thrown open and light flooded the room. He blinked, his sleep-hazy mind registering that Tanaka always spoke to him before opening the curtains. A small bit of hope flared up, and he questioned muzzily, "Sebastian…?"

"Unfortunately, he's not back yet, Brat. You're stuck with me." Grell said from the window, turning around with a grin that was all pointed teeth. "I thought that if I practiced my butler-ing skills, Sebastian would be impressed with me when he returned! And your steward agreed to let me try." There was practically glee radiating from every inch of the shinigami, which was suspicious, considering his previous track record with chores.

"….did you threaten him?" Ciel asked in a deadpan.

"No!" Grell objected. The reaper went back to the door, yanking the tea cart into the room. "He said to see what you thought of the idea, but I don't really care what you think." Surprisingly, he managed to pour the tea and only spill a few drops on the tray. Ciel accepted the cup warily, but relaxed after it became apparent, based on taste, that Tanaka had been the one to actually prepare the tea. He watched as Grell bustled around in the wardrobe, laying out a pair of long black shorts, a black shirt, a silver waistcoat, and a red day coat. "Grell, I look awful in red. Pick something else."

Grell pressed a hand to his heart dramatically, tossing his head back. "You most certainly do not! I think I know enough about fashion to dress you properly, at least!"

"I'm not wearing that." Ciel huffed, snatching a scone from the cart.

With a sigh, Grell walked over and picked his family ring up off the table. Ciel immediately tensed, prepared to launch himself at the red-haired man, death god or not, but Grell merely held it up next to the red coat, showing them both to Ciel. "Look." the shinigami huffed, as if explaining something to a particularly thick-headed infant. "Red and blue are far enough apart that they complement each other. This blue is the same as your eyes, so it doesn't clash overall, and the black and silver are neutral enough to tie it together. Do you see? Plus, black highlights your pale complexion. You really need to get outside more, Brat. A little sun wouldn't hurt."

Ciel gaped at him. He hadn't been expecting an explanation of color theory. Perhaps he needed to introduce Grell to Nina; they could have a fantastic time talking fashion at each other. And then perhaps both would leave him alone. He could see, in any case, from the look in Grell's eye, that he wasn't getting out of this room except in this outfit, so he just sighed. "Fine, Grell. But I have a meeting this morning, and if it turns out that I look foolish, I will make sure that Sebastian breaks you."

Completely ignoring the threat that the young earl had concluded with, Grell squealed with joy and practically dragged Ciel out of bed, cooing something about enjoying having a little doll to dress up. Ciel bit his lip and said nothing, suffering through being dressed and having his hair brushed. He tied on his own eyepatch, and Grell dug through the wardrobe until he found a hat with a jewel-blue ribbon, a matching ribbon securing the collar of Ciel's shirt. The reaper added a red rose to the hat and plopped it on Ciel's head, declaring him perfect with a prideful grin. "Oh, Sebas-chan will be so proud of me, and maybe he'll decide to reward me for doing such a good job~!"

"I doubt it." Ciel muttered, rolling his eyes as he pushed past the swooning shinigami. Hopefully there would be something sweet to eat to make up for the indignity of having to deal with Grell.

xXx

Fortunately, Bard's crepes were presentable, and after breakfast Ciel bribed Grell into driving him to London for his meeting by promising to let him go shopping while the meeting was going on. Grell had agreed enthusiastically, and fortunately was much better at driving the carriage than he was at a butler's duties. In theory, the young earl could have asked Bard to drive him, but he didn't want to take one of the other servants away from the house while they were covering all of Sebastian's chores as well as their own. Besides, who knew what sort of trouble Grell would get into if he was left at the manor?

Much to the boy's chagrin, his outfit was complimented multiple times by his business partners, especially their wives, who pointed out that the red made his visible eye appear more vibrant. Ciel politely drank his tea and accepted the compliments graciously, internally huffing at Grell. He didn't want to acknowledge that the reaper had actually done something correctly. Fortunately, the meeting passed quickly. The man in charge of the large bakery that produced the curry buns assured him that they would be made fresh and hot daily, with a price that was accessible to those with a lower income. Ciel had approved the final plan, certain that the buns would be a success among the citizens of London. If they sold well, other bakeries could be set up in other areas of the country, and even beyond England's borders, following in the footsteps of the Funtom toys.

When he got out of the meeting, he saw Grell carefully placing at least two shopping bags neatly inside the carriage. Rolling his eyes, he walked over, silently judging the redhead's appearance. For someone who had dressed the earl so well, you would think he would wear something other than that red coat. It didn't even fit him properly, as it had been made for…

Ciel shook his head to clear that thought, his gaze instead falling to the little leather-bound book sticking out of one of the pockets. It wasn't a cinematic record, like he'd seen in the Library, and now his curiosity had been aroused. "Grell. What is that book?"

Grell turned around, looking extremely confused, but lit up with understanding when Ciel pointed at his pocket. "Oh! This is my death book. It tells me when and how a human is going to die, so that I can properly reap their soul for the Library before any sexy demons show up to steal it~" he giggled.

Ignoring that last bit, Ciel stared at the book, pondering. Everyone's death, shown in a little book… He couldn't help but wonder if his own was in there, showing the day that Sebastian took his life…

His eyes widened as he realized the implications of such a thing. "It could show you if someone is going to be killed by demons?"

Grell raised an eyebrow. "Well, 'killed by a demon' is a very rare fate to be born with. Humans' causes of death change all the time based on circumstance and decisions. Most demons who roam uncontracted often decide to kill on a whim, and it's impractical to think we could watch _every_ page of the book to see when something like that was going to happen."

"Look anyway!" Ciel snapped. "This might be our chance to catch that incubus. William might approve of you then." It was a desperate attempt to get Grell to comply, mentioning his boss. Ciel wasn't going to make the mistake of offering him any more time with Sebastian, so hopefully William was enough of a prize in Grell's eyes to motivate the death god.

The redhead at least appeared to be considering it, tapping one heeled foot thoughtfully. He finally broke out into a grin. "You might be right, Brat. Will will have to admit that I'm competent if I catch it on my own~!" He began to leaf through the book, and Ciel sighed in relief. Now if only Sebastian would come back…

Grell wasn't more than a few pages in when there was a shriek from somewhere in the street and a carriage pulled to a stop beside where they were waiting. Ciel barely had time to register the Middleford emblem on the side of the carriage before the door had flown open and Elizabeth had launched herself at him.

"CIEL!" the girl shrieked. "I didn't realize you were in London today! I thought you were busy!"

Ciel struggled to extract himself from the clingy mass of blonde curls and silk and chiffon. "I had a meeting this morning, Elizabeth. I was busy…" He glanced at Grell, but the man was still looking through his death book casually, as if oblivious to the boy nearly drowning in Elizabeth's dress.

With a happy smile, Elizabeth finally let him go, chiming excitedly, "Do you have free time now? I've been invited to morning tea and brunch at the Winterbourn's townhouse, and they told me I was welcome to bring you if you wished to go." Her emerald eyes were pleading. "Please come with me, Ciel?"

The young earl was about to object, to say that he had far too much work to waste time attending a tea party, but he was interrupted when Grell closed the book with a snap and said, "The little master would be pleased to go with you, Lady Elizabeth," with a Cheshire grin on his face.

Elizabeth squealed with happiness, hugging Ciel again before instructing Grell to follow their carriage. She then ran off to get back in her own carriage, and Grell opened the door for Ciel, who glowered at him.

"What was that for?!" he demanded. A morning with Elizabeth would only stress him out, and he needed to focus on the case. And who was this impudent shinigami who dared to make decisions for him? How dare Grell presume to attempt to direct his actions like this?

Grell rolled his eyes, pulling the book back out and pushing it in Ciel's direction. The confused boy looked at where the reaper was pointing, reading:

**Clarice Winterbourn  
Time of Death: 12:48 am, January , 1889  
Cause of Death: Soul consumed by a demon in her bedroom in London**

Ciel stared at him, decidedly unhappy. "That doesn't mean that I have to go to tea now!" Socializing and rescuing someone from a murderous incubus were two decidedly different things, and given the choice, he would much prefer the latter.

"I can scope out the townhouse while you're there." Grell all-but pushed him into the carriage, hopping enthusiastically into the driver's seat and following the Middleford carriage further into London.

xXx

"Earl Phantomhive! What a pleasant surprise." Clarice beamed when the Winterbourn's butler led him and Elizabeth into the sunroom at the back of the house. "I had hoped that Lizzie would be able to convince you to come. I wanted a chance to meet you outside of the New Year's gala." She gestured to two seats at the table. "Oh, and Duke Landers mentioned that he's met you as well. Isn't that right, my Lord?"

"Clarice, there's really no need to be so formal." Damien said with a wry smile. He stood up, reaching across the table to shake Ciel's hand. "A pleasure to see you again, Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel accepted the offered hand before pulling out Elizabeth's chair for her. When everyone was again seated, he fell into the pattern of polite pleasantries and chitchat, hoping to himself the Grell wasn't destroying the servants' quarters downstairs.

As Elizabeth and Clarice talked of more feminine topics, Damien helped himself to a croissant and frowned. "What do you think of all of these murders that have been happening recently, Earl Phantomhive? The mysterious deaths during the night, and those awful miniature cases. The newspapers have all kinds of theories."

"What sorts of theories?" Ciel asked. He selected a crepe with strawberries and cream in the middle. Unfortunately, it wasn't as good as Sebastian's, but then again, no one was as capable a chef as his demon, except maybe Agni.

Taking a sip of his tea, Damien admitted, "They're getting quite fantastical, bringing the supernatural into it. Monsters that can kill just by looking at a person, beasts that feed on sinful desires… All sorts of different things." He didn't notice Ciel bite his lip to keep from reacting when he mentioned 'sinful desires'. It was fitting that such a rumor would have formed, considering that the reapers' and Sebastian's general assumption was that an incubus was behind the killings. The Duke dismissed it as pure fantasy and speculation, but the existence of monsters was far more likely than he imagined.

"And to think, they could be spending their time working on real news, but they choose to write such nonsense." Ciel scoffed, showing nothing on his face that would give away what he was thinking. "It's probably something terribly obvious allowing this person to break into people's homes. The  
Yard will catch him eventually."

"Certainly we can hope. It would be a shame for any more young women to die so senselessly." Damien agreed.

xXx

Tea passed quickly after that. Topics of a less serious nature were discussed by those all around. When Ciel and Elizabeth finally bid their farewells, Elizabeth chattered nonstop all the way to the carriage. She was regaling Ciel with a description of what he had missed while speaking with Duke Landers about the murders, and finally concluded, "And Clarice thinks that Duke Landers is courting her!"

Ciel blinked. "What?" He hadn't noticed anything of the sort, but he'd been preoccupied with thinking about the case and worrying about Grell.

"He's come to visit a few times since New Year's, and always to see her!" Elizabeth sighed. "It's so romantic!" She held Ciel's hand, ignoring his slightly uncomfortable posture. "Oh, I can't wait until we're old enough to be so romantic!"

"But I don't need to court you." Ciel managed to choke out awkwardly. "We're technically already betrothed." He did _not_ want to have this conversation now. He had a murderous demon to stop and a crazed killer with a penchant for arts and crafts to catch after that. Courting and marriage were the farthest things from his mind.

"But we'll be able to be properly married with a big ceremony and everything! Won't it be wonderful?"

Ciel slipped his hand out of Elizabeth's grip, nodding distractedly. "Whatever you say, Elizabeth. I need to return home. I have a great deal of work to do." He quickly brushed off assorted offers to go shopping or go out to dinner that evening, helping Elizabeth into the Middleford carriage and sending her on her way. Grell was leaning against the Phantomhive carriage, a pout on his lips.

"Even a brat like you can get someone." the reaper sighed. "And I'm still hopelessly without a man. If only Sebas-chan were here~!"

The boy refrained from commenting that even if Sebastian were here, he would have no interest in the flamboyant reaper. Especially taking recent developments into consideration, he'd have eyes only for his little master. "Forget worrying about finding a man. Did you find anything useful about the house, such as where Clarice's bedroom is?" It was a bit strange, honestly, plotting to enter a young lady's bedroom under cover of darkness. If not for the fact that her life was in danger, it would offend all of his sensibilities. But Clarice was a good acquaintance, and her parents were influential. And he had to stop this rogue demon before anyone else was killed.

Grell huffed. "It's up there." The redhead pointed at the window closest to the corner on the upper floor. "There's a window on the front, and one on the side. Probably better to go in the one on the side, if you don't want to be seen."

"Of course. Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Ciel groused. "We can't just go breaking in where someone could see us. You don't know anything about sneaking around, do you?"

"I don't usually have to worry about it! No one can see me if I don't want them to!" Grell objected, putting a hand on his hip and leaning forward into Ciel's personal space. "I don't like your tone, Brat. I'm more capable than you, at the very least."

Ciel scowled at him in return. "I doubt it. Just don't screw up tonight." He ignored Grell's indignant squawk, ordering the shinigami tersely to take him to Harrods. If they couldn't act until tonight, he could at least spend the rest of the day prowling the store. He could check up on the sales of the latest Funtom toys, and look for new books to add to the library. He was instantly forgiven for anything he'd already said, as Grell was too excited by the prospect of shopping to complain any further.

xXx

After a full day of shopping, the carriage was filled with packages. Grell was content with a new red dress that Ciel had agreed to purchase for him in exchange for a promise to keep quiet and behave, and was perfectly willing to sit with the little earl to keep watch over Clarice's house.

Midnight came and went, and as the time grew closer, they got out of the carriage and crept into the side yard, watching the window closely. And finally, with ten minutes to go, Ciel got Grell to climb up and look in the window.

"Ooooh~ There's a hot guy in there!" Grell chimed, almost tipping himself off the window sill in his excitement. Ciel stared up at him, eyes wide.

"Is it the incubus?" he hissed. Glaring up at the shinigami, he waited impatiently until Grell rolled his eyes and clambered back down to get him. Once he was safely on the window ledge, which was thankfully wide enough to accommodate his small frame, he too peered into the window. Clarice was asleep peacefully in her bed. In a way, Ciel was reminded of the images of angels that were so common in churches, the ones with flowing blonde hair and bright eyes. But he wasn't interested in Clarice so much as the figure standing over her. It was in the shape of a man, certainly. Dark hair fell to nearly his waist, and his shirtless physique was human enough in appearance. But his eyes, a bright, luminescent green, gave him away as something not of this world. He leaned over his unsuspecting prey, and Ciel snapped at Grell, "Get us in there!"

The red reaper did so enthusiastically, kicking in the window and brandishing his still-rather-unimpressive safety scissors. Ciel scrambled in behind him, demanding, "Stop! Get away from her!"

Smirking, the incubus turned to face them, raising an eyebrow. "A child and a reaper, really?" He took a few steps closer to them, away from Clarice. "Honestly, though, I wasn't particularly expecting _anyone_, so your presence is rather impressive."

"Leave her alone." Ciel ordered quietly, mindful of the girl still sleeping just feet away. The incubus realized what he was doing and laughed.

"She's deep in my power at this point. She won't wake up until it wears off in a few hours, or until I choose to wake her." His eyes roamed over Ciel, greedily taking in his appearance and age. "You came with only a single grim reaper for backup, child? You're a brave human, or quite foolish." Turning his attention to Grell, he asked in a purr, "What ties you to this child, reaper?"

Grell practically swooned at the tone of voice. "Oh, I don't have much to do with the brat at all. I'm more interested in his sexy demon~ But you're not bad-looking yourself~" The redhead was clearly enamored by the stranger's looks. Ciel glanced at him, trying not to let the worry show on his face. If Grell was too distracted, the young earl had lost his only ally.

The incubus smiled charmingly at Grell. "Perhaps we can meet again sometime soon. I'm certain I could show you a wonderful time." His voice was layered with power; enough time spent around Sebastian had sensitized Ciel to powerful entities. It wasn't directed at him, but he could see the immediate effect it had on Grell. The shinigami's eyes glazed over, and a slightly-more-stupid-than-usual smile spread across his face.

"Grell?" Ciel snapped, trying to hide how unnerved he was. But Grell just giggled, and the incubus started across the room, his steps light and almost dance-like.

"You are a beautiful child…" he murmured, a laugh in his voice. "You'll be quite fun, little one who apparently commands a demon…" Ciel tried to back away from him, but he directed his power at the boy, and almost instantly everything went blurry in Ciel's vision. A warm, content feeling suffused him, and Ciel had just enough coherence to manage, "Grell… _Sebastian…_ where… are you…?" before everything around him faded to black.


	18. Luxuria

A/N: And with this chapter, the rating jumps. Incubi, after all, and implications. XD Also, for everyone who reads "Heaven and Hell", an old friend makes an appearance this chapter.

Also, I suck at fight scenes. XDD

What are you guys' feelings on a lemon? The story will work without it, but I feel like it would add to the development of Sebastian and Ciel's relationship. Since, when writing lemons for chapter stories, I do have a tendency to make them about more than just sex. Should I write it, but make it its own chapter for people who might want to skip it? Opinions, please!

* * *

**Luxuria**

In theory, Hell was only meant to be hellish to the souls that were there for punishment. Demons generally lived very well, especially in Pandaemonium, the capital. So Sebastian had not been expecting the amount of trouble that he had encountered when attempting to find information on the supposed rogue incubus.

The Princes of Hell, the most powerful demons in the realm, ruled from the Black Castle at the center of Pandaemonium. When Sebastian arrived, many of them were gone, having departed to oversee things in their various Circles. The only two left in the castle were Belphegor, Patron of Sloth and not someone who would be aware of what was happening on Earth, and Lucifer, Patron of Pride, whom Sebastian wanted to avoid speaking with at all costs. He and the other demon were not on the best of terms, considering that Lucifer believed contracts to be pointless and a disgrace, especially for someone of their rank.

In the end, he had gotten convinced to help with a small uprising near the fourth Circle. Mammon had been grateful for the help, but Sebastian was worried about the delay at this point. He could sense his young master's irritation through their bond, and it was only getting worse by the day. Thankfully in the end he had gotten the information he needed after speaking with a few friends, and returned to the manor on the fourth evening after he left. Not-quite-so-thankfully, he found that Ciel was not at home, and something was muddling his ability to sense him through the contract.

"Where has he gone?" he demanded of the still-dozing Bard and Finny, whom he'd woken up in his haste. The chef mumbled something about the young master going to London with Grell, and Sebastian scowled. "Why was Grell even here?"

"He showed up looking for you." Finny said, more coherent than Bard, who was already asleep again. "Mister Tanaka agreed to let him try being a butler, because we were bad at your jobs…" He didn't even seem to mind that he was insulting his own competence, but then again, he was only slightly more awake than Bard had been.

Sebastian sighed, putting a hand to his forehead in exasperation. He knew his master well. Ciel had manipulated Grell into helping him with the case, and had likely gotten himself into trouble. Fortunately, if he went to London he'd be able to sense the shinigami. Ordering Finny back to bed, he left the manor once again, demonic speed propelling him in the direction of the city. He needed to get to his master quickly, before Ciel came across the incubus. He thought that he understood demons, but Sebastian was not typical by any means, and an incubus was something that the little boy wasn't prepared to deal with. He claimed that he had gotten past what had happened to him three years ago, that that month of torture no longer affected him, that all he cared for was his revenge. But Sebastian knew better. He knew when the young earl woke with nightmares. He knew the hesitation and fear that had come with the growing boy reaching puberty. He knew how Ciel had reacted to Lord Blackwell's presence at the queen's New Year's party. And most of all, he knew that out of all demons, an incubus was best prepared to rip the scars of his past wide open again.

After all, in the end, it was not beatings and starvation that had made the child call to a demon for help.

xXx

When Ciel came to, he realized he was lying on a bed in a completely different room than where he had been when he fell unconscious, and that his eyepatch was missing. He lay still for a minute or two, taking stock of his physical state, and then attempted to sit up. But something was keeping him pressed firmly to the cushy duvet, and he guessed it was the incubus's powers. The only thing he could move was his head, and he looked around the room, trying to see if there was anything useful.

"Don't waste your strength, child." The dark-haired demon was sitting across from the bed, lounging carelessly. "You're pinned very well."

Ciel glared at him. The nerve of this demon, acting like he was just supposed to give up. "Let me go this instant!" he snapped, trying again to get up. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, and when my butler gets here…"

"Your butler isn't coming, boy." The incubus smirked, getting up and walking over to look down at him. "Your contract binds the two of you, yes, but currently you are hidden from his senses." He reached out to trace his fingertips down Ciel's neck in the lightest of caresses, causing goosebumps to form on the skin in the wake of his touch. "My name is Lilitain, Ciel Phantomhive. Usually I feed on young women, but I think that I can make an exception for such a beautiful boy." He hand drifted down to pull Ciel's ribbon undone, and if he had been capable of moving, Ciel would have been thrashing violently to get away.

He could see Them and hear Them in the back of his mind, like he was still trapped in the cage. Their voices were mocking, commenting lewdly on his appearance and age, and there were hands on him, holding him down so that They could touch him as they pleased. He pushed past the crippling fear as best he could and, hoping to distract the demon, asked, "But you're an incubus. Why do you need to kill people?"

Lilitain continued to lazily undo his collar. "Perhaps I've just developed a taste for it." His fingers ran lower, skittering spider-like across the boy's chest, and Ciel couldn't stop himself from shuddering.

"Stop!" he ordered, and when the incubus ignored him, he cried frantically, "Sebastian!" But Lilitain started on the buttons of his shirt, and quickly peeled back the fabric. His hands were warm on Ciel's skin, but that didn't stop the boy from being terribly tense, every muscle taught to the point of snapping in reaction to the feeling of utter revulsion he got from being touched.

"So stiff… Like a little bow, pulled so tight." Lilitain purred, chuckling darkly. "Relax, child…"

Ciel felt a wave of the incubus's power wash over him, and involuntarily he felt his muscles relax, leaving him limp and pliable beneath the demon's ministrations. Panic filled him, and all he could see was Them, looming over him, touching him, forcing him to feel pleasure he did not want and forcing him to pleasure them in return. He choked on a sob, choked on the imagined thickness in his mouth, and the incubus laughed and reached for the fastenings of the boy's pants.

"I would appreciate it if you would take your hands off of my young master."

Ciel's eyes widened at the familiar voice. "S-Sebastian!" His butler sounded colder than Ciel had ever heard him. Usually the raven-haired man was amused by Ciel's predicaments, but this time, he was clearly angry at the other demon. He wished he could turn his head to look, and in a way his wish was granted as Lilitain pulled him upright and forced him to stand facing the new arrival. He still couldn't move on his own power, but he took strength from the fact that his butler's eyes were blazing with fury, and that he could feel Sebastian's power, sharper and more dangerous than the incubus's.

Sebastian, for his part, was just thankful that he'd arrived in time. Ciel was frightened, yes, but nowhere near so broken as he'd be if the incubus had gotten to have his way with him. He glared at the other demon that had dared to touch a contracted soul, and was infuriated when the incubus laughed.

"You can't do anything to me… 'Sebastian', was it?" he chuckled, one hand on Ciel's shoulder, the fingers of the other curling loosely around Ciel's throat, tipped with sharp claws. "I could rip his throat out before you could stop me." Sebastian snarled, advancing a step across the room, his eyes flickering from Lilitain's smug expression to his frightened, half-naked master. Lilitain followed his gaze and smiled. His hands roamed tauntingly over Ciel's shoulders, drawing attention to the expanse of smooth, perfect skin bared before them, marked only by rosy nipples and the brand on his side. "You want him just as much."

For a split second, Sebastian's eyes glowed red, and he forced himself to relax slightly. "Of course I do." His master was perfect, and he'd like nothing more than to show Ciel the highest reaches of ecstasy. But he'd never force himself on the boy. He cared too much to do such a thing, as odd as it sounded. The incubus was right about one thing: Sebastian wouldn't be able to get to Ciel before the other demon could kill him. His best chance at this point would be to make Lilitain think that he had decided to take the child himself and share. "He's certainly delicious. Why do you think I chose him?" He let his eyes gleam hungrily as he spoke.

Ciel's own eyes had widened, staring at Sebastian in disbelief. Sebastian could sense the betrayal he felt through the contract bond, and attempted to send back a feeling of reassurance. The child looked close to panic, and it only worsened as Lilitain trailed long fingers over his stomach and undid his shorts, pushing them down and leaving him in only his undergarments. Sebastian bit back another snarl at the audacity of this demon to touch _his_ soul, and instead said, "As I have claim on him, I had wished to take him first. But perhaps we could come to an agreement…"

"Oh?" His interest perked, Lilitain's hands stilled. "What did you have in mind?"

"Allow me to take him first. Then you may feed as you please." Internally, Sebastian counted down the seconds until he could rip the lesser demon to pieces. "Then we both are satisfied."

"Hm… I like your thinking." Lilitain took a single step back, still not entirely trusting Sebastian, even though demons were, under normal circumstances, honest about honoring bargains. Without hesitating, Sebastian came forward, knowing that these next few moments were important. The demon knelt before his master and wrapped his arms around the small body, running warm hands over his back. He could see how scared Ciel was, written plainly in his mismatched eyes. _It's okay. This is safe, familiar. Familiar hands, familiar touch. It's just me. No need to be frightened._ He leaned forward and kissed the boy, trying to convey reassurance and promise all through the soft touch of their mouths. _I'll get us out of here. I promise._

An incubus's strength, its manipulation of Lust, was also its weakness. Their attention was easily captured by sexual acts. Without even realizing it, Lilitain relaxed as he settled to watch what he thought would be a good show. Instead, in the next moment, Sebastian had sunk three table knives into the other demon's stomach, grabbed Ciel, and deposited him on the other side of the room. Then he'd whirled back to face his opponent, glare set in place. Behind him, Ciel huffed. "You were late."

"My apologies, Bocchan. It won't happen again." Sebastian replied calmly, watching the incubus.

Lilitain pulled the knives out one-by-one, dropping them onto the table by the bed. "Clever. But not clever enough. All the doors and windows are warded. Nothing can get in or out of this room." He chuckled. "And don't think I don't know who you are. It'll be great fun to take down someone as powerful as you, Highness." The title was mocking, and the incubus dropped into a fighting stance.

xXx

Ciel watched from his position pressed against the wall by the door as his butler and Lilitain fought. Sebastian was good, but even he wasn't powerful enough to keep the other demon's power from affecting him completely. And the incubus's ability to relax and paralyze his prey was making Sebastian just slow enough that the fight was a challenge. Blows were exchanged and blood spilled, and both were looking ragged within only a short period of time. Incubi didn't usually fight physically, preferring to settle their disputes with sex, but that didn't mean that they weren't skilled fighters. Lilitain was using his ability to slow Sebastian down to his advantage, dodging and attacking as quickly as he could.

Sebastian kept glancing back, making sure that the fight stayed away from his master. Lilitain eventually picked up on this lapse in focus, and decided to use it to his advantage. Snatching one of the knives he'd abandoned on the table, he threw it at the young earl, hoping to distract Sebastian long enough to land a decisive blow.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian shouted, but was forced to fend off the incubus, who was determined to claw him to bits.

Death was never something that Ciel had worried about since he'd made the contract, but the idea of dying by something other than Sebastian's hand stunned him. He stared at the knife that was flying at him, caught off-guard by the suddenness of the attack, and was just coming to grips with the idea that his life was about to end when he was knocked to the floor by someone moving very fast. The knife sunk into the wall, and the person on top of Ciel shouted, "Worry about yourself, 'Nome! I've got him!"

Ciel thrashed, trying to get away from the arms that wrapped around him, and the stranger sat up, bringing Ciel with him to sit in his lap. "Hey, calm down! I'm on your side, little one. I'm Sebastian's friend." Ciel felt a touch of his power, not an overwhelming smothering feeling like Lilitain's, but just enough to take the edge off of his fear. "I'm not going to hurt you, Ciel."

The child looked up at his rescuer, meeting kind violet eyes and a warm smile. The stranger had long violet hair tied back in a ponytail, and between the skimpy clothes he wore and the gentleness of his power, Ciel guessed he was another incubus. He was acutely aware of the fact that he still wore nothing but his undergarments, and was terribly uncomfortable.

Sebastian hurled Lilitain into the wall and turned to Ciel. "Bocchan, I can overcome his power if I shed my human appearance. If you would cover your eyes until I tell you it's safe…"

His true form? Ciel blinked, stunned. He understood; Sebastian had to use part of his power to maintain his appearance as a butler. If he no longer had to worry about that, he could use his full power to defeat the other demon. Though he was curious, the boy nodded hesitantly, and Sebastian shared a meaningful look with Ciel's rescuer before turning back to the battle.

The violet-haired demon cracked a small smile. "You don't want to see this." he said lightly, holding Ciel tighter and keeping the young earl against his chest, ensuring Ciel could see nothing.

But the sounds were more than enough.

A tremendous crunching sound filled the room, followed by a sickening, wet, tearing sound. The incubus began to howl and scream in obvious pain, but the horrible sounds continued, until the screaming cut off abruptly. The demon holding Ciel was quiet, but refused to let him look until everything had stopped, and Ciel could hear one set of footsteps crossing the room towards them. Only then was he released, and he held on tightly as Sebastian, back to his usual appearance, picked him up. "Are you all right?" the demon asked, noting how tense Ciel was and how uncomfortable he seemed.

"Yes. No thanks to you." Ciel frowned, leaning his head on Sebastian's shoulder, trying to ignore the lingering revulsion of being touched. This was Sebastian. Sebastian was safe. But it was hard to shake the feeling. "Is he dead?"

Sebastian shook his head. "His physical form has been destroyed. It will take him a long time to regenerate, and until that time he will be bound to Hell." Turning his attention to the violet-haired demon climbing to his feet, he smiled faintly. "Thank you for coming, 'Deus."

"What are friends for?" the other incubus asked. "It took me a bit to get through those wards. But that's not enough to stop me. Besides, totally worth it to get to hold your cute little one." He grinned, and Ciel bristled at the comment.

Feeling his irritation, Sebastian smiled. "Bocchan, this is Asmodeus. He is one of the eight Princes of Hell, and the patron of the deadly sin of Lust. He is a very good friend of mine."

Ciel eyed the other demon. "You told Agni you'd never had friends."

"Human friends." Sebastian explained. "Most demons don't consider those they are close to 'friends', in any case, but 'Deus and I are an exception to the rule."

Asmodeus beamed, and Ciel looked at him hesitantly. "Well, thank you. You saved my life. I don't know if there is anything I can offer you in payment…"

"What makes you think I want payment, little one? As I said, I did get to hold you. And I helped 'Nome out. That's good enough for now." Smirking, he continued, "But if you were to want to offer something more…"

His eyes trailed over Ciel's body, and the young earl became sharply aware of the fact that he was in nothing but his undergarments. "Pervert!" he cried, his cheeks burning red. "Sebastian, get my clothes this instant!"

The butler set him on his feet and bowed. "Of course, Bocchan." He collected Ciel's scattered articles of clothing and dressed his charge swiftly, noticing Ciel struggling not to flinch away from the slight touches of his hands.

Feeling significantly less uncomfortable now that he was clothed, Ciel turned to face Asmodeus again, a scowl on his face. "I'm an incubus and the Patron of Lust." the incubus chuckled. "What is it that you expect from me, if not lewd comments? Lighten up, little one. Have some fun." He winked flirtatiously at the boy, and Ciel seethed.

Sebastian set a hand on Ciel's shoulder, nodding to his friend and pretending he didn't notice Ciel twitch. "We should return to the manor. It is late, and the young master has been out all day."

"All right. I'll return to Hell and deal with things there. Lilitain falls under my jurisdiction, after all." Asmodeus replied. "I'll come back in a day or two to let you know what's going on. See you soon." He smiled, bouncing over to give Sebastian a hug before leaning down to kiss Ciel on the nose, wave goodbye, and slip out through one of the windows.

Ciel, scowling violently, finally turned to survey the room. A hole in the wall marked where Sebastian had slammed the murderer through it, and there was blood everywhere, splattering the walls and pooling on the floor. Apologetically, Sebastian bowed his head. "My apologies for the mess. I had to rip him to pieces to sufficiently destroy him."

"Forget it." Ciel huffed. "Take me home. I want a hot bath. I feel filthy." He hadn't felt so unclean since...

Sebastian obliged, picking him up easily and heading in the direction of the Phantomhive carriage, which was still parked down the street from the Winterbourns' townhouse. As he made sure Ciel was settled comfortably on the seat, the earl spoke up and asked, "How did you find me?"

"Grell was able to mostly point me in the right direction. I had to snap him out of his fantasy-ridden haze first, but he was at least marginally useful. After that, I was able to use the incubus's power to trace him. He left hints of it all over the Winterbourn townhouse, and it was easy to follow him to where he was keeping you."

Ciel looked away for a moment, and then said very quietly, "I'm… glad that you're back."

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh? Are you admitting that you missed me?"

"Idiot!" Ciel turned pink again, scowling. "Just shut up and take me home."

Biting back a laugh, the demon did as instructed. Even when just rescued from a potentially traumatizing kidnapping, his master was the same as ever.

Or so he thought. When they arrived back at the manor, Ciel requested to bathe and dress alone. Sebastian, unwilling to object or question his lord's will, merely drew a bath and bid the earl goodnight before retreating to his own room. Had he judged the situation wrong after all?

Had all those old wounds been broken open again?


	19. Into the Abyss

A/N: This chapter has a tiny, tiny hint of citrus in it. The truly citrus-y stuff will be next chapter, just to let everyone know in case they might wish to skip it. I know that flavor of chapter isn't necessarily everyone's cup of tea. XD

Enjoy~

_Did you ever walk up to the edge of a cliff;  
Stare into the abyss, as your mind wonders if  
You should take one more step further into that night…  
Well your mind says you won't, but your heart says you might…_

_Stare into the dark as the abyss keeps calling…  
Try to take a step, but then the mind keeps stalling…  
Can a single question just go on forever?  
As a single thought goes on, it's now or never…_

_Epiphany – Trans-Siberian Orchestra_

* * *

**Into the Abyss**

Sebastian kept his distance proper and professional the next morning, dressing Ciel quickly and not allowing himself to linger. The boy seemed distracted and preoccupied, and Sebastian was fairly certain it was because of what had transpired the night before. His wary little master, subjected once again to unwanted contact. Considering the earl's request to bathe and dress for bed alone the previous night, Sebastian didn't want to risk making it any worse. He brought Ciel his breakfast, and excused himself to his chores hurriedly. There was plenty to keep him occupied and away from the boy, and for now, that appeared to be for the best.

It was no use denying how much he wanted Ciel for himself. Seeing Lilitain's filthy hands on him had only heightened his sense of possession for the small earl. But it was for Ciel's peace of mind that he must never show how much he wished to do wicked things to him. While he didn't know all the specifics of what had been done to the child, he could guess. Weaklings like those who had attempted to call on him on _that day_ were the sort of humans attempting to prove their strength and dominance by hurting those who could not fight back, in a misguided attempt to make themselves look stronger. They had beaten and scarred and raped his master, and for that sin, all present that day had perished. Sebastian had not been looking to call any one of such pathetic beings his master. Ciel Phantomhive, wounded and bloody but never defeated, was more worthy than any of them.

Unfortunately, Sebastian's perfect plan of avoidance did not go as well as was expected. It was mid-morning when he heard the bell that would summon him to the young master. It was the study bell that was ringing; at this time of morning Ciel would be working on paperwork. His governesses would not be coming until the afternoon, to teach today's lessons of history and Latin. After that, Sebastian tutored him in violin. As he put away the silver tray that he had been polishing, the demon thought to himself that perhaps the violin lesson could be rescheduled. In light of recent events, he was wary of touching Ciel without explicit permission, even for something so innocent as to correct a flaw in technique. There was no telling what the consequences for such a thing would be.

He entered the study after knocking to announce his presence, and was surprised. Rather than throwing himself into his work as a distraction, Ciel appeared to have gotten nothing done at all. His paperwork was untouched, and instead there was tired, almost frustrated look on his face. "Sebastian."

"Bocchan?" Sebastian questioned softly, acknowledging the child's mood warily. Even after three years, he was still unpredictable at times. Perhaps that was one reason why the demon loved him.

"That incubus. Lilitain. You are certain he is gone completely?" the boy questioned.

Sebastian nodded. "It will take him weeks to return to a corporeal state, and Asmodeus will likely ban him from leaving Hell for far longer. He cannot get near you again." He could feel satisfaction thrum through their bond, and knew that he had tied up at least one loose end plaguing the boy.

Ciel was quiet for several minutes, and the demon was just contemplating whether or not to ask if his lord needed anything when, to his great surprise, Ciel opened his mouth and ordered sharply, "You will come to my room tonight."

Not realizing his perfect mask had slipped in his shock, the butler displayed a blatantly stunned face to his lord as he questioned, "My lord, you…?" It was a perfectly innocent statement. After all, he was in his master's room every night, aiding him in his evening routine. But this wording carried certain implications behind it, and the demon couldn't tell if Ciel knew the potential meanings of what he was saying.

More orders followed, quickly, spilling from Ciel's mouth as if the boy were afraid that he would lose his nerve if he didn't speak fast enough. "I do not wish to see you today. I will not be having a violin lesson, and you will send Maylene with my snacks and tea. Tonight, you will come to my room at the usual time, but I do not want to lay eyes on you before then. It's an order."

And what could the demon do but bow in acceptance? "Yes, my Lord." He left the room quickly, returning to polishing the silver, making sure that each piece gleamed. Was Ciel really asking what the demon thought he was? Or was it simply that after the encounter with the rogue incubus, even Sebastian made him wary, and the child wanted to see him as little as possible? There was really nothing to be done for it, save waiting to see what Ciel would do tonight. He could have his fantasies in the meantime, of Ciel asking for pleasure in his dulcet voice, soft and pliable and willing beneath his touch, but acting on those fantasies was something he would not do.

Not unless Ciel asked him.

xXx

While the day seemed to drag for Sebastian, waiting impatiently to understand his lord's will, it practically flew for Ciel, who despite all of his admonishments to himself was having second and third and even fourth thoughts about what he had asked of his butler. He knew the implications he had made; they were intentional.

He was conflicted, torn between a shameful want for not just a servant, but another male, and a fear of intimacy that had kept him distant from everyone for three years now. Lilitain had only drawn all of those fears to the surface. He hadn't felt so powerless in a long time. Being bound by magic was different than being bound by rope. An inability to even struggle was far more unnerving. Now he needed something, anything, to feel like his power was back within his reach. And if doing this would help… He could allow it this once. Sebastian was his servant, and he could prove that he wasn't so weak when he was in control. And hopefully, this shameful want would be appeased. But he wasn't sure if he regretted the impression he had given Sebastian or not.

_I am the Earl of Phantomhive. I do not regret my decisions!_ But part of him was scared. Nothing of this had ever been a good experience for him. Slave traders and cultists, people treating him as no more than a _thing_ to fulfill their own desires. Why should he think the demon will be any different? An agent of Hell and Sin would be only more likely to just use him.

"_W-Why did you…?"_

"_Just because, my Lord. Is it so strange?"_

Sebastian had shown over and over again that he was better than those that he had saved the Earl from. But even so, people could change when overtaken with lust. He knew it clearly. He could almost hear those disgusting cultists, echoing through his memories no matter how hard he tried to block them out…

"_Well aren't you a pretty one? I'll have fun with you…"_

It was like standing all alone at the top of the highest cliff anyone had ever seen. He could turn and go back, and let things stay the same they always had. Or he could jump. He could jump and risk being hurt badly by what waited below, hoping that Sebastian would be there to catch him. Every bit of common sense he had said to turn back. To not trust the demon. But his heart, which was slowly warming up to Sebastian, insisted that he only needed an order to stop something he didn't like, and that he could trust the demon to be good to him.

Ciel spent the rest of the day shut up in his office, working on his paperwork and trying not to think of what awaited him come nightfall. He saw only Maylene, who managed to bring his snack without tripping over anything. When she had gone, Ciel managed a small smile at the tray she had set down. A steaming cup of Earl Grey tea, and a raspberry parfait. Sebastian knew how much he liked parfait, and he clearly could tell that the boy was troubled. Ciel reached out to pick up his spoon, allowing himself to think, just for a moment, that maybe everything would be okay after all.

xXx

That night, Sebastian dutifully made his way to Ciel's room, as he always did to help his lord dress for bed. The doors were shut when he got there, but he could hear the faint sounds of movement from inside. He knocked quietly, two knocks, just as usual, before slipping into the room.

Ciel was holding his nightshirt and clean undergarments over one arm, his shoes, stockings, and jacket abandoned on the bed. He blinked at Sebastian, startled, before visibly forcing his composure back and ordering sharply, "Take off your jacket and shoes and sit. Just sit." The child all-but fled into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, and Sebastian obeyed. He shrugged his tailcoat off and hung it neatly over the back of the chair next to Ciel's wardrobe. Then he put away the clothes the young Earl had abandoned and sat down on the bed, toeing off his shoes to wait for Ciel.

After a long time, Ciel stepped out of the bathroom, his nightshirt covering his quaking form and his other clothes held in white-knuckled fingers. It looked as though he had struggled with the buttons, but had persevered until the end. He locked eyes with the demon sitting on the bed, and immediately looked away, nervous, and Sebastian figured that his original guess had been right. The boy was curious about this, certainly, but he was scared too. He had never experienced intimacy with a true partner, and he had no real idea what to expect, especially considering that his partner now was a demon.

Ciel set his pile of clothes by the wardrobe, before turning to frown at Sebastian. "Lie down," he ordered sharply, and Sebastian could tell that he was covering up apprehension. The butler obeyed, and Ciel climbed up on the bed, hesitating only a second before straddling his waist.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian found himself caught completely off-guard. He hadn't expected the boy to be so bold. "What are you doing?" But Ciel ignored him, beginning to work furiously at the buttons of his waistcoat. He pushed each through its hole, forcing the waistcoat open and beginning to tug more furiously at the smaller buttons holding the pressed white shirt closed. "Bocchan…"

"Be quiet." Ciel ordered stiffly, leaning forward to mash their lips together in a kiss far clumsier than those he and Sebastian had shared in the past. Then he kept working, fumbling the tiny buttons, pulling harder in his frustration and accidentally ripping the last two buttons from the fabric in his haste. Sebastian's eyebrows raised, then furrowed as the earl went on to attack the buttons of his pants.

"Young master, I don't think that this is…"

Ciel snarled, "I told you to be quiet!" and yanked the pants open. But then he froze, suddenly hesitant.

Sebastian might have impeccable self-control, but he was still a demon, and even his image of the perfect butler had its limits. His young master sitting on top of him, practically ripping his clothes off, had certainly left him aroused. The boy hesitated at the sight of the half-hard bulge in the demon's undergarments, and Sebastian took the opportunity to sit up, settling his hands on Ciel's hips and noting the way the boy tensed, still seated on his lap. "Bocchan, will you tell me what is wrong?" he asked softly. "You are behaving quite strangely."

"You're my servant." Ciel huffed, refusing to meet his eyes. "You're not supposed to question me. This is what you want, isn't it?"

"I am your servant, but I am also responsible for your well-being." Sebastian countered, ignoring the question for the moment. He gestured to his opened clothes with one hand, continuing, "Do you truly know what you are doing?" When Ciel didn't answer, the demon sighed. He could understand what the boy was thinking; he'd known him long enough to be able to guess at least some of his thought process. "You see sex as a form of power over others, because that it all you have experienced it as. But it is meant to be an expression of affection. I wonder which you intended this to be?"

Ciel stared downwards, gaze firmly fixed on Sebastian's collarbones. "I just need…" He scowled violently. "I hate not knowing what to do. I hate knowing that it's wrong to feel such affection for you, and I hate that I'm so frightened of…" But he trailed off, and instead said, "When that incubus, Lilitain, had me… I realized that I didn't want him to touch me like that. You're the only one that I trust, and even then, I'm still afraid. It's pathetic."

"You are not pathetic." Sebastian cupped his cheek, smiling fondly. "Bocchan, you don't have to do this. I will not deny that I want you, but this is always your choice. Just give me the order."

"I don't want to order you." Ciel continued to scowl. "Didn't you just say that it's not meant to be an expression of power?" He yelped in surprise as Sebastian wrapped his arms around his small waist, pulling him against the raven-haired man's chest. "Wha-?"

Sebastian chuckled. "You don't have to order me, Bocchan. I have told you that I care for you, and that I want you. I was telling you the truth both times." He let his hands wander up Ciel's sides, letting the boy recline back so he could look into sapphire and amethyst eyes. "If you would let me show you what it could be like…" he murmured. "I would be pleased to teach you."

Ciel stared at him. He thought that he had weighed all the pros and cons of such an act hours ago, but confronted with the actual choice, they all reared their heads again. "You… You will stop if I tell you?" He was disgusted with how unsure he sounded, but Sebastian didn't mock him. Instead, the demon simply nodded in confirmation, reaching for his hand. Ciel watched cautiously as Sebastian lifted that hand to his mouth, brushing his lips over the backs of his fingers; a kiss of loyalty, from butler to lord. He then flipped the hand over and placed a kiss on Ciel's palm, a lover's kiss, and leaned forward so their lips met.

It was like the kiss they'd shared before Sebastian left for Hell, lips parted and tongues tangling together. Ciel grabbed onto the open shirt still hanging from Sebastian's shoulders and returned the kiss with as much vigor as he could muster, frustrated by his inexperience. But Sebastian was patient and allowed him to find a rhythm, and he realized that he enjoyed kissing quite a lot. Sebastian tasted cool and almost sweet, with just a faint hint of bitterness that suited his demonic nature.

As they kissed, Sebastian coaxed him to tilt his head back and bare his throat to the gentle predator above him, allowing the demon to nip and kiss at the soft skin. Ciel whimpered as teeth scraped softly over his earlobe and a warm tongue ran down his neck to probe at where his pulse throbbed beneath his skin. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck instead and clung, unable to stop a soft moan from escaping as he craned his head to one side to offer more of his throat. Sebastian began to ravish his neck eagerly, adding small bites and teasing licks, and found a sensitive spot to suckle on until a red mark darkened the porcelain skin.

When he pulled away, he simply held Ciel close, rubbing his back, and the child purred contentedly. "Like a kitten, you are…" Sebastian murmured, threading the fingers of his other hand through Ciel's silky hair.

"You're comparing me to one of your cats?" Ciel asked, pouting. He shivered as Sebastian's hand drifted over the clothed swell of his bottom to smooth over the side of his thigh, but he didn't try to pull away.

"My Bocchan is very much like a kitten. Aloof and independent. And very regal. And though he refuses affection unless he is the one who wishes for it, he does enjoy being petted whether he denies it or not." Sebastian's hand returned to Ciel's back, and the demon drank in the feel of warm skin beneath his fingertips, enjoying it even though Ciel's thin nightshirt and his own gloves. Ciel shivered again, leaning in for another kiss. He liked the way Sebastian tasted and the way the demon toyed with his tongue, finding all the sensitive places in his mouth.

This time when he pulled away, he buried his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck, kissing the demon's skin lightly. Sebastian smiled, still sifting Ciel's hair through his fingers, and asked quietly, "Are you certain this is what you want, Bocchan?"

Ciel's mouth froze, poised over his pulse, and when he spoke his breath was warm on Sebastian's skin. "That demon… No one but you has been that close to me since 'that month'. And when he was… touching me… I realized that the only person I wanted to touch me like that was you. I want…" But he trailed off. "I don't want it to be an order."

"I just don't want you to be irritable with me in the morning." Sebastian chuckled, and his eyes smouldered as he rolled them back over to press his lips just below Ciel's ear. He touched a kiss to the sensitive spot and murmured, "It doesn't have to be an order, Bocchan. This… This will be my pleasure."

Warmth filled Ciel, and in that moment it was obvious to him that Sebastian was the exact opposite of the cultists, as odd as it seemed. The world was a strange place, but here and now, he was going to let go, just for a little while. He was going to step into the abyss and embrace the darkness, because there were no more reasons why he shouldn't. Those of light had never done anything for him. But hell-hounds, shinigami, and this demon lying over-top of him… They had cared for and protected and aided him, time after time. He trusted Sebastian with _everything_.

He leaned up to kiss the demon in acceptance and surrender, knowing for absolute certain, for once in his life, that everything was going to turn out well in the end. Sebastian would be good to him, would be gentle, and this want inside of him would finally be fulfilled.


	20. Trust

A/N: Hello, everyone! Happy first day of November! Today is the first day of NaNoWriMo, and as such, I will not be working on this story for the next month. However, the next chapter is already written, and will be up in about two weeks. I tried to plan ahead, so as not to leave you guys hanging for too long. Also, I'm going to be switching out the chapters of "Nightmare" for the edited versions this weekend; though in hindsight, I should have done that on Halloween. XD

**Strong lime alert!** If that's not your thing, feel free to skip this chapter. I won't be offended. I understand. :D If it is your thing, then please, do enjoy~ X3

* * *

**Trust**

Sebastian carefully lifted his hands to his mouth one at a time, using his teeth to pull his gloves off and tossing them aside carelessly. He gently ran his fingers through the fringe of hair covering Ciel's right eye, removing the eye patch that hid their contract from sight and letting that fall aside as well. He gazed at the pentacle that marked the child as his, a small smile on his lips.

Leaning down, he traced his tongue against the whorls of Ciel's ear, relishing the small shiver that coursed through the tiny body. "Do you trust me, Bocchan?" he asked, wanting to be absolutely certain.

Squirming slightly as his ear was molested by that crafty tongue, the earl frowned. "Of c-course I trust you." His breath hitched as Sebastian's teeth scraped his earlobe. "Just do it, already…"

Satisfied with the answer, Sebastian sat up to smile at him, long fingers running along the boy's cheek. They dipped to trace the lines of Ciel's collarbones, before calmly flicking open the first button of his nightshirt. Ciel's breathing hitched just slightly as Sebastian lightly stroked the tender flesh that was revealed, continuing down button-by-button, his touch never more than a gentle caress as he eased Ciel to relax against the pillows. The demon drank in the sight of the perfect skin, relishing how much better it was for Ciel to be willing. For a moment, his mind drifted to the look of fear his young master had worn when Lilitain was undoing his clothes, and he promised himself that he would never let that expression cross his master's face ever again.

Sapphire and amethyst eyes slid shut, and Ciel took a shaky breath. He wasn't used to being touched like this: so carefully, with the intent to cause pleasure instead of pain. Things like this had always been done _to_ him, not _for_ him. It had always been done for others' enjoyment. But now it was clear that Sebastian's aim was to make sure that _he_ truly felt good. Still, he couldn't keep from whimpering as the last button was undone and the demon brushed the shirt open easily, letting the fabric pool on either side of Ciel's slender form. Resting one warm palm on the young lord's stomach, Sebastian reached up and began to pull at his tie. The offending length of silk was thrown off to the side to be retrieved later, followed by his already-unbuttoned shirt and waistcoat. The fabric slid smoothly from the demon's shoulders, and he immediately leaned down to catch Ciel's mouth in another warm kiss.

When he pulled away, his hand settled on Ciel's ribcage, his thumb leisurely rubbing circles over the delicate pink nipple and making Ciel whine. The child squirmed beneath the attention, his keening reaching a higher pitch as the demon began to pinch and flick at the sensitive nubs of flesh, feeling them stiffen beneath his fingertips. "S-Sebastian… Sebastian, w-what…?" Sebastian's hands stilled, and Ciel got his breath enough to ask, "Wh-What are you doing t-to me?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked calmly, hiding his confusion at Ciel's question. "Does it not feel good?"

Ciel frowned slightly. "I-It does, b-but…" He shivered, and gestured vaguely at the area still hidden by his undergarments. "I thought we were… going to have… sex…" He attempted his usual assertive tone, but his voice got smaller and smaller as he spoke, until he was practically whispering, flushed with embarrassment. Somehow it made it worse, speaking their intentions out loud. This was a sin he had never dreamed of committing, after all.

Sebastian blinked dumbly, completely taken aback. Did Ciel really want to just…? But then he realized. His young lord's only experience in this sort of act was pain and rape. He knew nothing of the pleasure involved when lying with someone who truly cared for his well-being. The demon leaned down to kiss Ciel's forehead, and explained softly, "This is foreplay. It comes before the act itself, to make you feel good. Do you?"

Ciel nodded shakily, and Sebastian leaned down to catch a pert nipple between his lips. He savored the sharp moan he received, flicking his tongue lightly over the bud. Ciel writhed, unable to control his movements, and finally pushed Sebastian's head away. "Wait…" The older man obliged immediately, and Ciel sat up. "I want to… I want to touch you, too."

"Whatever you wish, Bocchan." Sebastian, faster than Ciel could know what was happening, flipped their positions so that the child straddled his lower stomach. Once Ciel recovered his bearings and realized their position, he blushed again, tentatively reaching out to rest one small hand on Sebastian's chest. Spurred on by the demon's encouraging smile, he ran both hands over the pale skin before him, ghosting over the soft lines of Sebastian's muscles. He shifted his position, settling into the cradle of Sebastian's hips and earning a small moan, and leaned down to kiss over his butler's heart.

"…thank you." he whispered almost noiselessly. It was… different, to be allowed to touch in return, to not be held down, to have some measure of control. Sebastian reached up to wrap his arms around Ciel and pulled him up for a proper kiss. His young lord very rarely thanked him for things, and he knew that this had been something meaningful to the boy. One hand stroked down Ciel's back, slipping past the hem of his undergarments to caress the soft skin at the base of his spine. Ciel didn't react adversely, and instead the child purred into the kiss. The demon shifted just enough to allow his hand access to the flat buttons holding that last layer of fabric closed, and when he had undone them, he let both hands run over Ciel's hips, pushing the undergarments partway down and letting himself feel how smooth and perfect Ciel's ass was.

Ciel squeaked in surprise as the demon began to knead the supple flesh, mismatched eyes meeting Sebastian's. The candle still standing on the bedside table made the demon's eyes glitter like rubies, betraying the hellfire that lurked just behind the gentle gaze. He gasped at all the sensations, a breathy moan escaping his lips, and Sebastian purred contentedly. The butler pushed Ciel's undergarments the rest of the way down, chuckling when Ciel kicked them away, and carefully shifted the child to the side so that he could stand. For a moment, he just gazed down at the pale, lithe body. Ciel was flushed and trembling slightly from arousal, a slightly puzzled look in his eyes as he looked up at his demon. His small cock bobbed lightly against his stomach, and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to see the child come undone and scream his name. But he instead walked briefly into the bathroom, returning with the bottle of lavender oil that he used to scent the water. He set it on the bedside table, and began to undo his own pants.

Ciel's cheeks burned with embarrassment and desire, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of all of his butler's bare skin. He finally managed to look away as Sebastian returned to lie beside him, and whimpered with need when he was pulled close so that their bodies pressed together. "Se-Sebastian…"

"Yes?" the demon asked quietly, his hands petting every inch of Ciel that he could reach. "Are you all right?"

"I… I need…"

Sebastian smiled. "Let me give you what you need, kitten."

Ciel would have bristled at the nickname, but at that moment Sebastian shifted to resume laving attention on his neck, and he mewled instead. The attention lasted only for a few seconds, and then the young earl wailed as Sebastian wrapped a warm hand around his aching arousal and began to stroke slowly. "Y-Yes…! T-There! Aaaah~"

The demon's hands were like magic, caressing the length, rubbing over the weeping tip, even gently manipulating his sac. Ciel writhed and squirmed and clutched at the pillows, unable to stop the sounds he was making. He'd never felt such pleasure in his short life. Everything, all the sensations, it was too much and not enough at the same time. He begged and cried out, pleas for more mixing with moans and Sebastian's name until he was barely aware of what he was saying anymore.

Sebastian smiled, licking his lips. He continued to tease Ciel higher and higher, watching his face carefully. When he could see the boy was close to his peak, he stopped, smiling kindly at the unhappy look Ciel gave him.

"W-Why did you st-stop?" Even near-delirious with pleasure, he still managed to look terribly irritated with his butler. Sebastian chuckled, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from Ciel's sweaty forehead.

"There are better things." the demon whispered, leaning down to kiss him again, reaching for his hands and lacing their fingers together. Ciel squeezed his hands, returning the kiss and trying to shift his body enough to press against Sebastian's. But the raven-haired man wouldn't allow it, keeping him pressed to the bed but also keeping aware of his reactions. If Ciel reacted adversely to being held down, he'd let go immediately. Eager kisses and disappointed whimpers were the only reaction he received, however, and he mentally admired the fact that Ciel was doing a wonderful job of pushing his fear away and enjoying himself. He pulled away, slipping the Phantomhive ring from Ciel's finger as he did so. He leaned over to set it on the side table and retrieved the bottle of lavender oil in its place. "This will feel strange, Bocchan. Do you still wish to continue?"

Ciel hesitated, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat. He nodded slowly, and watched with trepidation as Sebastian uncapped the oil. This was the part that hurt, that horrific feeling of being ripped in two… He could still remember screaming himself hoarse, blood trickling down his legs and onto the filthy floor. But Sebastian had promised, Sebastian wasn't _Them_. Maybe it would be different this time…

He couldn't stop the small confused noise that escaped as he watched his butler dip just one finger into the oil before setting the jar aside. Sebastian smiled, shifting him gently to a better position against the pillows and nudging him to lift and spread his legs. "I have to prepare you, kitten. You are quite small and snug; I do not want to hurt you."

Once again, Ciel was promptly distracted from any indignation he might have felt at being called 'kitten' or 'small', this time by a sudden rush of comprehension and gratitude towards the demon. He had never been prepared before. For a moment, he was lost in his thoughts as he wondered how it was that humans could be more monstrous to one of their own than a creature of Hell. But Sebastian brought him back to the present with a kiss to his forehead and one slick fingertip rubbing against the entrance to his body.

Sebastian relished the small hitch of breath as he spread the oil over the small pucker. Meeting Ciel's eyes, he watched the child's face as he slipped that finger in all the way. Ciel's forehead creased with discomfort, but he didn't look to be in pain.

"Feels strange…"

"I told you, Bocchan." Sebastian kept his hand still, giving Ciel a chance to adjust to the sensations. Then he crooked his finger gently, searching for the tender bundle of nerves that would bring Ciel the most pleasure. He felt it beneath his fingertip and pressed, and the response was immediate. Ciel scrunched his eyes shut, blindly reaching for Sebastian. Pleased mewls spilled from his mouth, the sounds soft and kitten-like. The demon slipped an arm beneath Ciel's shoulders, lifting him up and allowing him to cling, hoping he would find the comfort he needed in the embrace. It would be torture if Ciel asked him to stop now, but Sebastian didn't want to frighten or hurt him.

He slipped the finger out, shifting his hold on Ciel so that the younger could nuzzle into his neck. Dipping his fingers back into the oil, he reached down again, this time pressing two into the tight entrance.

"Nnn…" Ciel whined, but made no move to stop him. Sebastian smiled into the little one's hair and tapped his fingers against that spot to make Ciel squirm delightfully against him. He scissored his fingers, slowly loosening the muscles, but when he added a third finger Ciel's grip tightened to something that would have been painful, had he been human. The child whimpered, "Hurts, Sebastian…" and his breath quickened.

Sebastian kissed his temple softly, using his thumb to gently stroke the edge of the stretched entrance before shifting to rub the sensitive spot just behind his soft sac. "Shh… The pain will pass, Bocchan. Focus on what feels good, and relax." He kept his fingers still, letting Ciel adjust to the intrusion.

When Ciel had finally stopped his muscles from trembling, relaxing against Sebastian, the demon very cautiously nudged a fourth finger against the tight ring. Ciel yelped, his short nails digging into Sebastian's shoulders, his face screwed up in obvious pain. The demon ceased the movement immediately, slipping his fingers out and just holding his master. "No farther with that, Bocchan."

Ciel looked up at him, still shivering from arousal and all the odd sensations. "B-But…" he whispered. "Don't you want me?"

Sebastian pressed a firm kiss to his mouth before leaning his forehead against Ciel's. "Of course I want you, Bocchan. It's almost unbearable how much I desire to have you for myself. But we will have to work a little bit at a time before I can take you without causing you pain. If, of course, the young master permits us to continue these… rendezvous?"

The blush that still lingered on the child's cheeks darkened again. "I-Idiot…" he mumbled. Sebastian chuckled softly, and the boy frowned at his butler before reaching down with one daring hand and running his palm over the demon's obvious erection. Sebastian gasped, having not been expecting the bold move, and Ciel beamed at his success in getting the older male to react before tightening his hand around the thick shaft.

The first thing he became aware of was that Sebastian was right. He was at least as thick as four fingers, and Ciel was nowhere near prepared to accommodate that size. Instead, the young earl tried to imitate what Sebastian had done to him, stroking and squeezing in a somewhat-steady rhythm. From Sebastian's reactions, including at least one genuine moan, he knew he was doing a good job.

Sebastian personally found Ciel's innocence, which in matters such as this he had somehow managed to retain, to be quite endearing. The fumbling, curious touches were terribly arousing, and he knew that if Ciel continued he would finish very soon. He shifted onto his back, pulling Ciel to straddle his hips once again so that their erections rubbed together deliciously, and ordered softly, in a husky voice, "Rock your hips, Bocchan."

Ciel obeyed without thinking, shifting back and forth on his demon's lap, moaning at the pleasurable friction. His voice rose in pitch and volume as Sebastian curled his fingers around both of their lengths together, stroking to match the rhythm of their hips as they moved fluidly against each other. For one brief moment of clarity, he was thankful that the servants' quarters were on the other side of the manor. Then he was lost, moans and whimpers and pleas for more tumbling from his lips like prayers. And always, always, they included his demon's name. "S-Seb-Sebastian~!"

The demon smirked, leaning up just enough to breathe hotly against the boy's ear, "Come for me, _Ciel_."

"SEBASTIAN~!"

And Ciel did. His vision flashed white, all of the heat and pleasure peaking as he released across his and his butler's chest and stomach. Sebastian came just a few moments later, and he reached up to pull Ciel down into a passionate kiss that was eagerly reciprocated. When they broke apart, the demon rubbed his thumb over Ciel's bottom lip and asked quietly, "Are you all right?"

"Yes…" Ciel murmured, his voice sleepy and content. "Thank you…"

Two expressions of gratitude in one night. The demon figured this must be some sort of record. But he understood the sentiment, and he sat up to smooth Ciel's hair before laying him on the bed. It was the work of a moment to fetch a washcloth from the bathroom and clean them both up, and afterwards Ciel immediately reached for the covers. He curled himself into the blankets, the perfect picture of a sleepy kitten, soft and warm, and Sebastian couldn't resist nestling up against his back and draping an arm over him. The child made a tiny noise of surprise, rolling over to look up at Sebastian.

"You're… not going to leave?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

Sebastian shook his head. "I had no intentions to, but if you do not wish me to stay…"

"N-No!" Ciel said quickly. "It's just… It's inappropriate. My parents were unconventional, but most couples do not sleep in the same bed, even after… something like this…"

"Oh?" Sebastian chuckled softly. "Are we a couple now, kitten?" He watched with delight as his precious little master turned the color of a strawberry and hid his face in the demon's chest. Resting a hand in Ciel's silky hair, he soothed, "I am only teasing, Bocchan. I will stay if you wish me to; after all, I do believe enough 'inappropriate' acts have already been carried out tonight. One more will do no harm."

The child huffed something that might have been another insult and nuzzled into Sebastian, drifting to sleep quickly after that. Sebastian smiled fondly, continuing to pet his hair for a few more minutes before deciding to indulge in some sleep himself. He shifted so that Ciel would be more comfortable and closed his eyes, wondering how he had ever gotten so lucky. After all, when the contract had been formed, he had never expected it to come to _this_. A lazy, content smile curled his lips, and he followed his small lover into dreamland.


	21. Closeness in the Aftermath

A/N: I'm like 6000 words behind on NaNoWriMo. :/ I hate having tests that I'm not ready for. It's been nothing but studying since I got home from visiting my girlfriend. Hope all of you are having a happy November. And have a Happy Thanksgiving, those of you who celebrate it, since there won't be a new chapter until at least the beginning of December.

* * *

**Closeness in the Aftermath**

"Ooooh~ Someone had fun last night~!"

Ciel blinked blearily, drawn into wakefulness by the playful voice. An unfamiliar weight was draped across his stomach, and as he shifted, he realized it was Sebastian's arm. The demon was seemingly asleep, messy raven hair strewn across the pillow. At the sight of his bare chest showing above the sheets, Ciel's mind flashed to what they had done the night before, and he blushed faintly.

A giggle drew his attention, and he shifted enough to look around the room. Asmodeus, the violet-haired incubus from the night before, was seated on the windowsill. Ciel yelped when he saw him, and instantly Sebastian was awake, prepared for whatever had caused the exclamation. When he saw who it was, however, he relaxed, and chided, "'Deus, you should know better than to come into other people's rooms when they're sleeping. Especially if they're off-limits." There was a small smile on his face, as he knew Asmodeus didn't mean any harm.

"But you've already had a taste of him, I see." The incubus practically danced over to the bed, and Ciel shrunk back against Sebastian warily. Asmodeus smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed, teasing, "He looks so sweet; are you certain I can't have just a little sample~?"

Ciel clutched the blankets to his chest, acutely aware that he was naked beneath them. "Get away from me, you pervert!" Sebastian's warmth was reassuring and solid at his back, but he wasn't sure if his butler would protect him from his 'very good friend', if Asmodeus didn't intend him actual harm. One couldn't expect demons to have human morals, after all. But the violet-eyed man only ruffled his hair lightly, his gaze warm.

"I'm joking, darling. Don't look so worried."

The little earl continued to glare at him suspiciously as Sebastian stood and began to get dressed. When he was presentable, he bowed to Ciel, explaining, "I must go prepare your breakfast, or the servants will become suspicious. Will you be all right if I leave you here with Asmodeus?"

Ciel huffed. "As long as I can get dressed first." His face was firmly set in what could only be described as a pout, and Sebastian chuckled, but obliged to the unspoken order. Once Ciel was dressed in his nightshirt and undergarments again, the demon bowed and left, leaving the two remaining occupants of the room to stare at each other. Each was sizing the other up, though Ciel was analyzing a potential threat, and Asmodeus was just enjoying looking.

Finally, the silence became near-oppressive, and the incubus asked cheerfully, "So is there a reason you don't like me? I don't think I've done anything awful yet…" He kicked his feet lazily.

"I don't trust you." Ciel replied. "I met you two days ago for five minutes. Just because Sebastian likes you doesn't mean you don't mean us harm. You are a demon, after all." He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, but keeping all of his senses focused.

"I'm just flirting. No harm in that."

"You're an incubus. There's all the harm in that." Ciel replied. "Those who drown themselves in pleasure are hopeless."

Asmodeus grinned, but there was a more serious look in his eyes. "I enjoy being what I am, but I don't let it define me. I don't drown, Ciel. People who throw themselves at me despite knowing what I am… they are the ones drowning." He pulled his legs up, sitting cross-legged on the blanket, pretending not to notice Ciel edging away from him. "I am the Prince of Lust, but I do not take those who are unwilling. Lust is not just sex. It is to yearn, to crave, to desire… And if someone feels no desire, I would not get nearly as satisfying a meal as I do from a willing participant."

"Like that reassures me." Ciel scoffed. "You say you don't sleep with people who are unwilling, but you've got the power to make them willing, whether they agree or not."

"That would be cheating!" Asmodeus chimed. When he saw Ciel scowl, however, he sighed. "Listen, darling. If I am being completely honest, you are beautiful. I would love to get you in bed. And if I so desired, I could have you right now. _But I haven't_. I haven't tried to use my powers on you. I haven't even touched you, save to play with your hair. So please, believe me when I say that I will do nothing to you that you do not want."

Ciel frowned, but hesitantly extended a hand. Asmodeus shook it, then smiled brightly. "Just, let me know if you ever want to know what it feels like to sleep with someone who's even better than Sebastian!"

Before the boy could splutter something rude or indignant, Sebastian nudged the door open and came in bearing a scone with sugar crystals baked into the top and a cup of Earl Grey tea. "Someone thinks quite highly of themselves." he teased the incubus, handing Ciel the tea and setting the scone on the side table. He was actually quite pleased that his young lord hadn't bludgeoned his best friend to death with the fire irons during his absence. Asmodeus could be a bit overwhelming at times, and to someone with his master's temperament…

"I taught you everything you know, 'Nome, and you know it." the other demon laughed.

Faintly pink by this point at the continued skirting of potentially awkward topics, Ciel took a sip of tea and cut in, "Is there a reason you're here, or did you just come to be annoying?"

"Bocchan, that's hardly polite…" Sebastian began, but Asmodeus waved him off.

"It's fine, 'Nome. He clearly doesn't like being teased." The incubus got up, folding his arms over his chest. "Lilitain has been banned from returning to Earth for at least seven years after the month it will take him to regenerate. I spoke to Satan personally, and he agreed with my decision. I told him about Lilitain kidnapping a contractor as well, and he's reinforced the law in Hell."

Ciel perked up. "Law?" He motioned for Sebastian to hand him the scone, an expectantly curious expression on his face.

The butler chuckled, passing him the plate. "Why yes, Bocchan. Demons have laws just as humans, angels, and reapers do. And one of the most important laws is that a human under contract is not to be targeted by other demons. Most know better than to break it."

"Anyway," Asmodeus said brightly, "I just wanted you let you know. And it was a good excuse to see darling Ciel again. You're really lucky, 'Nome." He skipped around the bed and gave Ciel a kiss on the cheek before waving a hand and opening what looked like an ominous purple and red hole swirling with dark mist in the middle of the room. "I'll see you later!" And then he jumped through the portal and was gone.

When the portal closed, Sebastian glanced over at Ciel, who was staring blankly at the spot where it had been only seconds before. "Was that a portal to Hell?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." Sebastian replied, completely unperturbed as Ciel began to scrub furiously at the cheek that had been kissed. "Would you like to get dressed for the day now?" He held up Ciel's green day coat and smiled.

xXx

The day was fairly mediocre, by the standards of the manor. The servants were doing a bit better than usual, and the Funtom Company was running smoothly. There were only a few things that needed Ciel's signature, and after that he worked on Latin that his tutor had left for him. All in all, rather dull.

Sebastian spent a good portion of the day in the kitchen, preparing the fabulous meals that he had wanted to prepare the previous day, but hadn't due to his master's mood. For lunch he prepared a savory beef stew, crisp salad, and creamy custard. Dinner was going to be a roast duck with orange sauce, with a side of a mixed fruit salad, and a decadent chocolate mousse cake for dessert.

Neither of them had discussed what had transpired the night before. But Ciel was, if Sebastian dared to think it, outright friendly to him. He smiled when his lunch was brought, spoke less harshly, and had almost reached for the butler's hand as Sebastian accompanied him to the library that afternoon. The demon kept glancing at his master as he dusted the library, and when he was finished, he walked over to where Ciel was reading in his armchair, tilted his head up, and kissed him. The boy turned pink, but Sebastian saw a tiny smile on his lips before he buried his face back in his book.

Sebastian returned to the kitchen, where Sky and Corbeau were patiently waiting to be fed, and scooped up both kittens. "Bocchan seems so much…happier today." he murmured, stroking them and rubbing their ears. A genuine smile spread across his face, and the kittens seemed to pick up on his good mood, purring contentedly and nuzzling his waistcoat. He set them on the counter, giving them a dish of cream and a small plate of fishes before turning to the counter beside the stove and beginning to prepare the duck to roast.

Unfortunately, he only just finished putting the duck in the oven when both kittens looked up at the back door and mewed plaintively in unison. The demon caught the aura just a moment later, seconds before a knock on the back door.

He frowned, going over to open the door, and was immediately forced to step back as a bundle of red launched into him. "Oh, my hero~!" Grell chimed, clinging and nuzzling into Sebastian's chest. Behind him, still in the doorway and looking horribly embarrassed, were Alan and Eric, the two shinigami that they had met previously.

"Grell. Kindly detach yourself from my shirt." Sebastian sighed, only half-listening to Grell gushing about how Sebastian had saved him from 'that horrible incubus'. When the redhead ignored him, Sebastian pried him off and guided him to a chair. "Please, come in." he told the other two, and they came to take seats as well, though Alan looked considerably more nervous than his partner. "So, what brings three shinigami to my master's door? And not even the front door like proper visitors?"

Grell and Eric promptly got into a squabbling match, each trying to talk over the other, and Sebastian turned his attention to Alan, who explained calmly that Grell had been telling the story of encountering the incubus, and they had come to confirm that he was gone. "It was our case, after all." the brunet said, still looking a bit nervous about being in the same room as a demon. "Is it true that you went after it?"

"It is." Sebastian confirmed, returning to the stove to begin preparing the orange sauce for the duck, somewhat disappointed that the kittens had fled when Grell entered the house. They were much better company. "I fought him to rescue my master, and tore him to pieces. He will not be able to leave Hell for seven years."

"Seven years?" Eric scoffed. "Who decided that?"

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder. "Asmodeus, Prince of Hell and Patron of Lust. The incubi fall under his jurisdiction."

"You know one of the Princes?" Eric asked skeptically. "Don't you have to be a pretty high rank to get to even talk to them?" He scooted his chair over and threw an arm around Alan, aware of the younger's discomfort. His partner didn't trust demons, and with good reason, but one under a contract wasn't usually a threat. "How strong a demon are you, 'Sebas-chan'?" But it didn't hurt to make sure.

"I am strong enough to protect my master." Sebastian replied, not rising to the taunting nickname. "That is enough. Now, if you have no further business here, I would have to ask you to leave. Dinner will be served soon."

Eric got to his feet, nodding. "If you say so…" He took Alan's hand, but then asked abruptly, "Have you heard from the Undertaker recently?"

"Not since we went to speak with him about a case, shortly before meeting you." Sebastian replied. "Why?"

"He was asking about you this morning." Eric said. "Said you should come see him when you get the chance. Anyway, we'll be going now."

Sebastian filed this bit of information away to tell his master, and nodded to them politely as they headed for the door. Grell, who had been visibly restraining himself ever since he'd sat down, fidgeted restlessly. "But Sebas-chan, I was hoping we could spend more time together~" His yellow-and-green eyes were bright with eagerness. "I barely got to see you at all! You just asked about the incubus and left! Though, I cherish the feeling of your hand on my face as you slapped me back to consciousness…" In the background of Grell's fangirling, Alan and Eric snuck out the kitchen door, Eric lifting a hand in a brief farewell as they avoided their love-struck collegue.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sebastian instead said calmly, "I must prepare my master's dinner, Grell."

The redhead, undeterred, only crept closer. "Oh, but there are so many more interesting things we could do instead~" He pressed himself up against Sebastian's back, and Sebastian sighed. But before he could throw Grell off, there was a disapproving cough from the doorway. He turned to see Ciel standing there, looking halfway between irritated and jealous. The shinigami made a disappointed noise, but didn't move away.

"Sebastian, what is _that thing_ doing here?" Ciel practically snapped.

The butler carefully considered where everyone was as he pondered his response. Bard and Finny were shifting the furniture in the billiard room, and Maylene was remaking the beds in the guest rooms with fresh sheets. So Sebastian felt free to shrug Grell off of him and move to where Ciel stood, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer than propriety would normally allow. "My apologies, Bocchan. Grell came with Mr. Eric and Mr. Alan to confirm the destruction of the incubus. He is being rather stubborn about leaving."

Ciel glanced up, catching the gleam of mischief in the demon's eyes, and almost smirked. Perhaps if Grell was unable to take a hint, they'd have to be a bit more direct. Sebastian was his, and while he knew that his butler felt nothing but disdain for the redhead, it didn't stop the tiny flare of jealousy that bloomed inside him. "Well, make sure you get him to leave soon. I won't stand for dinner being late." He directed a pointed look at Grell before grabbing Sebastian's tie and pulling him down for a brief kiss.

"W-What?!" Grell spluttered. "You little BRAT!" He started forward, determined to rip away the kid stealing _his_ Sebastian, but was promptly stopped by a kick to the stomach. "Oof!" As he clutched his sore abdomen, he happened to look up in time to see Sebastian and Ciel exchange a glance, and he was taken aback by the softness in the demon's normally burning eyes. Sebastian never looked at him with anything remotely close to that. But more so than that, it was the warmth in _Ciel's _eyes that truly baffled him. Slowly, Grell realized what he was seeing, and while he was still jealous, he was also just the faintest bit happy for the kid. The little earl always seemed so morose. Maybe this would be good for him. With a grin, he dusted off his vest and laughed, "So that's how it is? Dallying with your master, what sort of servant are you?"

"I am here to fulfill _all_ of my master's desires." Sebastian said with a smirk, tightening his arm around Ciel, who was blushing furiously. "And believe me, it gives me great pleasure to do so…"

Grell licked his lips. "Well, you're lucky, Brat. Enjoy it, because this doesn't mean I'll stop trying to win dear Sebas-chan for my own!" The shinigami struck a dramatic pose, and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Time to leave, Grell." And he promptly grabbed the redhead by the back of his coat and tossed him out the back door. When he turned back, Ciel was less pink, and even looked a bit amused.

"So Grell thinks I'm lucky for having you, and Asmodeus thinks you're lucky for having me." he said, a tiny smile on his face. "We should send them off on a trip, maybe send Elizabeth with them, and they can all discuss how unlucky they seem to be." He chuckled to himself.

Sebastian looked at him curiously. "Lady Elizabeth would do well in 'Deus's company, at least. But, Bocchan… What _are _you going to do about her? She is still your fiancée."

Hesitation filled Ciel's expression, and then he scowled. "I don't know. She certainly wouldn't understand. No one would. Something like this…"

"I know, Bocchan. No one will know." He understood Ciel's fears. The boy had made it very clear that if their affairs were discovered, he would face condemnation from society. Sebastian, however, would never let that happen. "But someday, Lady Elizabeth will have to be dealt with, whether that means telling her the truth, or some story."

Ciel sighed, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist. "We'll deal with Elizabeth eventually. But for now… For now we have other things to worry about. There's still a murderer out there." The Miniature Killer had been quiet for almost a week now, but Ciel was certain that they would strike again soon. It was only common sense, for a serial killer.

Sebastian held him for just a moment, then kissed his forehead and stepped back. "I must finish preparing your dinner, Bocchan. There will be a spectacular cake prepared for your dessert." He ruffled the boy's hair and turned back to the counter, fully expecting Ciel to leave. But the boy watched attentively as he finished preparing the meal, taking a seat on one of the chairs at the table in the corner. He brushed off Bard's questions when the cook appeared to help, and when Maylene and Finny showed up and asked almost the same thing, he simply explained that as it was his manor, he was allowed to be wherever he chose. The servants glanced from him to Sebastian, baffled, but when the butler said nothing, they acquiesced.

xXx

Ciel was more than pleased with the food and the dessert that Sebastian had chosen to prepare. The evening passed smoothly up until Ciel's bath, when the boy had turned vibrant red and refused to get undressed for almost fifteen minutes.

"But Bocchan, we do this every night." Sebastian protested, half because of the fact that they were rapidly falling behind schedule, and half because he had actually been looking forward to bathing his young lord.

"That was…before." Ciel said evasively. "It's different now."

"But I have seen you naked in the most intimate of situations. Surely a simple bath is nothing?"

Clutching at his shirt, Ciel somehow managed to turn even redder. "I-Idiot! Shut up…" He'd almost literally backed himself into a corner, stuck between the wall and the bathtub, and it was taking every ounce of Sebastian's considerable self-control not to chuckle at him.

"Shall we compromise, Bocchan?" Sebastian offered. "I shall help you wash your hair and your back, and you may do the rest on your own. Is that acceptable?" He held out a hand, and after a few moments, Ciel relented, letting Sebastian finish undressing him and help him into the bath. As promised, the butler washed his hair, scrubbed his back with lavender-scented soap, and left him to clean the rest of his body on his own. The touches had been completely innocent, and Ciel actually found it reassuring. He'd been a bit worried that after what they had done the previous night, Sebastian would feel at liberty to touch him as he pleased. Kisses were fine, as long as they were discreet, but anything further, he at least wanted a say in. But he definitely felt better knowing that Sebastian was willing to respect his space, without an order.

When he was ready to get out, he called Sebastian back in, letting his demon help him out of the bath and dry him off. Once his nightshirt and undergarments were on, they walked back into the bedroom, and Sebastian began to turn the bed down. Ciel hung back for a moment, and then asked quietly, "Will you stay here tonight?"

Sebastian smiled. "Oh? Are you asking me to spend the night with you? What boldness."

"N-Not like that!" Ciel yelped. "Just-!" He spluttered, unable to articulate what he wanted. But Sebastian only continued to smile, taking off his tailcoat, waistcoat, and shoes.

"I understand what you mean." the demon said quietly. "Don't worry, I'll be up in the morning to make your breakfast." When Ciel didn't move, he climbed into the other side of the bed, and beckoned. "Come now. You asked for this, did you not? What sort of butler would I be if I couldn't fulfill your wishes?"

After another moment of wariness, Ciel got into bed, curling up against Sebastian's side. He rested his head on the demon's shoulder, getting comfortable and muttering stubbornly, "Not a word." Sebastian obliged, merely wrapping his arms around his master and watching him drift to sleep. He hadn't mentioned Eric's news about Undertaker wanting to see them, believing it best to leave it for tomorrow. He had a bad feeling that things were going to change quite soon. But for now, he was content to simply hold the small human he had come to love, and worry about the rest at another time.


	22. Finished, Incomplete, Lacking

A/N: I liiiiiiiiive! Sort of. X'D Hello, everyone. It's been a very, very long time, and I want to sincerely apologize for that. The spring semester of college was a nightmarish hell that I would honestly rather not talk about, and once that was done, it's taken me this long to rouse my muse back into shape and get everything set for a mass update. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait; we're getting towards the road to the climax. Enjoy!

* * *

**Finished, Incomplete, Lacking**

There was a letter waiting when they awoke. Inspector Aberline had apparently gotten someone to bring it in the early hours of the morning, too worried to wait for the post to deliver it several hours later. Finny had answered the door, since he had gotten up early to play with Pluto, and when Sebastian questioned him, he'd said that even the policeman who had delivered it looked worried.

"I'm nearly certain it's about the Miniature Killer." Ciel said pensively as Sebastian opened the letter. The demon frowned at it for a long moment as he skimmed the first few lines, and then handed it over wordlessly.

_Dear Ciel,_

_Unfortunately, there have been three more miniatures left. I was hoping that you'd come down to the Yard to look them over, because they're rather unusual this time. Only one was actually a murder. But this time, it's someone you know. I don't want to say any more in just a letter; it's something we need to discuss in person._

_Inspector Aberline_

"I guess we're taking a trip into London today?" Sebastian questioned, catching the letter as Ciel tossed it at him.

The young earl huffed. "That man still hasn't learned how to address me properly." But he nodded once, ordering, "Prepare the carriage. We leave in an hour."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed, but as he straightened back up, he said, "There is something I needed to tell you as well. Mr. Alan and Mr. Eric, the two Shinigami that we met in London, came by the manor yesterday to inquire about the conclusion of the incubus case. After I informed them that it was all taken care of, Mr. Eric informed me that Undertaker wished to speak with you as well."

"Then we'll have to stop by there as well. It might be worth it to see if he has any new information." Ciel replied. "Make sure you have something funny to pay him with."

"Of course, Bocchan." The butler left to begin making arrangements for their departure, and Ciel stared at the letter, which Sebastian had left on the corner of his desk. Three miniatures? The killer was getting bolder. Hopefully that also meant he was growing more careless. They needed to catch this lunatic soon, or the Queen's faith in her Watchdog could be shaken.

xXx

When the carriage pulled up to Scotland Yard, Ciel was surprised to see Aberline waiting outside on the steps, a large box in his arms. The earl had been expecting to meet in the man's office, but apparently there were other plans. Sebastian climbed down from the driver's box after parking the carriage, and after speaking briefly with the inspector, opened the door. "Young Master, Inspector Aberline would like us to look at the crime scene personally."

Ciel rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Give Sebastian the directions and get in, Inspector." He didn't really pay attention as Aberline rattled off an address in the East End before climbing into the carriage, bringing the box along with him. Eyeing it curiously, Ciel said aloofly, "Well? What is it that you wanted to discuss?"

The man opened the box he carried, lifting out a new miniature and passing it carefully to Ciel. The oriental cushions and small details gave away who it was before the boy even saw the two dolls laying on the large chair at the head of the tiny room. "Lau and Ran-Mao…"

Aberline nodded. "I wanted you to have a look, see if you could gauge the cause of death. We're thinking laudanum overdose." He hesitated a moment, then asked, "I assume you were aware that he was an opium dealer, not a businessman?"

"Of course I was." Ciel huffed. "It was useful to have a contact in the underworld, and in return for the admittedly often-unhelpful information I turned a blind eye to his business so long as it didn't get out of hand." Lau had been a pain, but he'd been useful as well, and some part of Ciel was regretful that he was dead. "What of the other miniatures? You mentioned there were three."

"I did." Aberline reached into the box again and pulled out another of the models, handing this one to the boy as well.

Ciel set Lau's miniature aside. This one was well was equally obvious; the macabre decorations and abundance of coffins marked it as Undertaker's shop, and the small doll lying in the coffin mimicked the man's silver hair and baggy black robes perfectly. "Undertaker is dead?"

"No, he's not." Aberline replied. "We went by his shop to confirm, and he was still very much alive, though the door looked like it had been broken in. He insisted he would only speak with you, though, no matter what we asked." There was a hint of frustration in his words. "I even got him to laugh, but he refused to answer anything."

"That's strange." Ciel set that miniature aside as well, and looked at the inspector expectantly. Aberline pulled out the third and final miniature, handing it over. Examining it carefully, he finally asked in a puzzled voice, "Why isn't there a doll in this one?" It was just an empty room, containing a single bed and dresser, two windows on one wall, and some rather plain curtains. On the outside, tiny bricks mimicking stonework formed the outside of the building's wall, and a decorative sill defined the bottom of each window.

Aberline shrugged. "We don't know. I've had officers scouting the city, looking for a building that matches the outside of this model. We're guessing it's somewhere close to the East End, but there's no way to tell."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Ciel decided he would just ask Sebastian to find it after they checked this crime scene. The carriage rolled to a stop outside of a familiar oriental tea shop: the cover for Lau's extremely popular opium den. Once the butler had ushered them from the carriage, Ciel led the way through the shop and down the back staircase into the smoky area of the basement.

Scotland Yard officers crawled all over the premises, hauling away opium-addled people to be taken to the hospital, or confiscating the remaining drugs located in the storerooms. One particular inspector was looking over the bodies of Lau and Ran-Mao, still draped over the large chair at the head of the room, and turned to salute Aberline as he and Ciel approached. "We're clearing out the area, as you ordered, sir. The drugs will be destroyed, and the people will be taken to the hospital and questioned once they've come back to themselves."

"Excellent work." Aberline motioned to the bodies. "This is it, Ciel. Do you have any idea how they could have died?"

Ciel frowned. "They don't seem to have any wounds…"

"If I may, young master." Sebastian said, stepping past them to pick up a glass bottle off of the ground. He held it up, sniffing the contents. "Lau was attempting to market fruit cordials, if you remember, that contained quite a bit of laudanum. And they were so sweet that they masked the bitter taste of the drug they contained. It would be a simple matter to add just enough more to cause someone to overdose. And if each of them drank one…"

"No one else would have touched one?" Ciel asked sharply, eyeing the numbers of people doped up on opium that the police were pulling out of the basement.

Sebastian shook his head. "I do not believe Lau had made them available to his clients yet. But they are dangerous, if this can be done with them."

"All remaining bottles will be found and destroyed." Aberline promised. He accepted the empty bottle from Sebastian, showing it to two of his officers and instructing them to look for any others they could find. When he returned to Sebastian and Ciel, he said, "My men can handle the rest of this crime scene. Should we go speak to Undertaker?"

Ciel considered his options. On the one hand, Aberline was tolerable to have around, and had been doing a relatively decent job on the case so far. On the other hand, knowing that Undertaker was a retired shinigami, he didn't want to limit what the immortal could tell him if a "normal" human was present. "Your place is here, Inspector."

"But Ciel…"

"I will meet you at the location of the third miniature in an hour." Ciel said firmly. "Good day inspector." He left the opium den as quickly as he could manage, as the lingering smell was staring to get to him. Sebastian followed quickly at his heels, preparing the carriage and setting off in the direction of Undertaker's funeral parlor. "Sebastian. Find the location of the third miniature before we're supposed to meet."

"Of course, Bocchan."

xXx

When they arrived at Undertaker's, the door was closed, but both master and butler could clearly see the damage that had been done to the stout wood. Ciel tried to open it, but found that for the first time he could remember the door was locked. Glancing at Sebastian in puzzlement, he knocked loudly. "Undertaker? Inspector Aberline said that you wanted to speak to me?"

There was silence for a long moment, and then the door opened a crack. Undertaker looked down at him before stepping back to allow them inside. "Come in, my lord." he said, and there was an edge to his voice along with the usual mirth. They followed the retired shinigami into the shop, where Ciel took a seat on one of the coffins and even accepted the beaker of tea that the Undertaker handed him.

"Inspector Aberline said that the Miniature Killer attacked you." the boy began, looking curiously at the eccentric mortician. "He said you refused to speak to anyone but me. What happened?"

Undertaker giggled. "Ah, little earl, your killer didn't come 'imself, but 'e sent his minions. And though they were human, I can't say the same for 'im. The ones he sent knew what they were dealing with. They were prepared t' face a reaper. Fortunately I'm no ordinary reaper, so they weren't prepared quite enough."

"What kind of fool willingly attacks an immortal, knowing what they are?" Sebastian said dryly.

"Perhaps the same sorts who would willingly summon a demon." Undertaker giggled.

Ciel, who had been glancing around the shop while waiting for his tea to cool, whirled back to look at the Undertaker so fast that he almost spilled his beaker. "Do you mean to say…?!" These crimes couldn't be something carried out by _Them_, could they?

"Well, little lord, these miniatures 'ave all had some sort of loose tie t' you, right?" Undertaker asked, and Ciel didn't bother asking where he'd gotten the information. "And th' ties keep getting tighter. A thief who reported t' one of your contacts. A man who worked for Mr. Lau. People you'd met recently, murdered in similar methods t' black magic rituals. And now people you know directly." The grin on the mortician's face couldn't have possibly gotten wider. "So who would their next target be?"

"…me." Ciel said quietly, staring down into his tea, something hard and determined in his eyes. This was what he'd worked for, wasn't it? Using himself as bait had paid off in the end, just like he'd hoped. "Me, or my household." He suddenly looked up sharply, glancing at Sebastian. "You don't dare think that they'd go after Elizabeth, do you?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Even if they did, her mother and father are well-prepared to deal with such a thing. Marquess Middleford is not the captain of the royal knights for nothing."

Undertaker giggled at him. "That just means you need t' watch yourself, little earl. After all, these people seem t' know 'ow t' deal with immortals."

Ciel got up, leaving his tea untouched beside him on the coffin. "I am more than capable of handling myself. Come, Sebastian." He headed for the door, leaving the Undertaker to return to his work, still giggling. The little earl and his butler were by far his most amusing customers. It would be a terrible shame if something were to happen to them. After all, this time, the demon might not be enough to keep the boy safe…

xXx

Leaving Ciel at a café with a warm cup of tea, Sebastian headed out to track down the location from the third miniature. Ciel waited as patiently as he knew how to, turning things over in his mind. _They_ were behind these killings? He knew it wasn't a certainty by any means, but even the thought was unnerving. That meant that not only did They know where he was, but They had chosen to play this useless game with him instead of confronting him head-on, and other people had died because of it. How many more deaths before they revealed themselves? And more importantly, who would they go after next?

Sebastian returned after about twenty minutes, bowing politely. "I have found the building, my lord. Scotland Yard is on their way, but if we leave now, we should be able to beat them there." He knew his master's fondness for being better than the police, but surprisingly, Ciel shook his head.

"Aim to arrive at the same time." No matter how much he liked beating Lord Randall, he had enough respect for Aberline to not rub things in his face too much. He finished off his tea and smirked at his butler. "Let us see if there are any more clues at this new crime scene."

"I checked the surrounding area for any signs of supernatural interference, but there were only slight traces. Not enough to confirm anything." Sebastian explained as they walked back to the carriage. "That could be anything from reapers going about their business to another demon that stopped on the rooftop for some reason. Nothing suggesting the traces had to do with the crime scene. I did not enter the room in question as I did not wish Scotland Yard to suspect you of tampering with the scene in any way, but there did not appear to be a _body _in the room, from what I could see from the window."

Ciel blinked. "Strange… I suppose we shall simply have to wait and see."

Quietly acknowledging his master's words, Sebastian climbed into the driver's box and steered them on their way. Aberline had been correct; it was a large building near the edge of the East End. Other tenants were already beginning to peer out the windows at the police beginning to gather on the sidewalk, and once the carriage had been parked, Ciel quickly climbed out to join them.

Aberline spotted him almost immediately. "Ciel! Good, we found out which room it is; it's up on the third floor, and we're getting ready to-" But he was cut off as the last person Ciel wanted to see stormed up, practically shoving Aberline out of the way to glare at the young earl.

"What are you doing here?" Lord Randall said with a scowl, plainly angered to see him.

Ciel frowned back. "The Queen has given me permission to act on this case with all the powers granted by my position." he replied as politely as he could, biting back an angry retort. "I feel personally connected to this case, Lord Randall. The killer is playing a game, after all."

Randall grumbled, turning away with a mutter of, "Just don't get in our way, mutt."

The other officers were busy clearing the building and getting the remaining tenants over to the next street over, where they would be less likely to put themselves potentially in harm's way in an attempt to see what was going on. As soon as that was done, a group of officers, Aberline, Randall, and Ciel and Sebastian headed up to the third floor, stopping outside of the room that had been determined as the correct one.

"All right, everyone, weapons at the ready. We don't know what could be waiting behind this door," Aberline said, one hand resting on the doorknob. "Be prepared for anything." Everyone tensed as he began to open the door, but before he'd even pulled it open a crack, he stopped. "There's resistance," he said, puzzled. "Like someone tried to tie the door shut from inside."

"That's odd." Ciel glanced at his butler. "Sebastian, you open the door. If there is something on the other side, it might be-"

But he never got to finish his order. Lord Randall pushed past a few other officers and Aberline and took hold of the door himself. "_I'll_ open this door, Earl Phantomhive. Scotland Yard doesn't need your help, and certainly not for something this simple!" He threw the door open, and there was a sharp twanging sound and three dull thumps. Randall wavered in the doorway, then dropped to his knees.

"What happened?!" Aberline cried, his vision obscured by the door, just a Ciel shouted, "Sebastian!" The butler darted into the room, looking around quickly before emerging.

"It was a simple crossbow trap, my Lord. Set up so as to not be visible from the window. A makeshift pulley connected from the doorknob to the mounted weapons, so that when the door was opened, the triggers would be pulled."

Aberline had gotten Randall to lie down, and most of the other officers were running back downstairs to fetch the medical team. The commissioner had been hit with all three crossbow bolts, and at least one had punctured a lung. He had very little time.

"Aberline… Phantomhive…" he began, choking on his own blood. Ciel walked over to look down at him, acknowledging what he was saying, and he continued, "Catch this…bastard…Watchdog. And you…Aberline…keep an eye on this mutt…" As Aberline began to panic, calling desperately for the medical team that was too slow to come, Randall's breathing grew more and more labored, until, with a final gurgling rattle, he was still.

Ciel looked down at him for a moment, then turned his attention to the empty room. There was a plain wooden table against the far wall, with a mount attached to it that held the crossbows. What a stupid weapon; the murderer had no idea who would open the door. It could have been any of them. But there was a doll lying on the table, the missing doll from the miniature, and it was dressed in a police uniform.

"Commissioner Aberline," he said coldly, turning back to the door. Aberline had been Randall's second in command, and now the title fell to him. The former inspector looked up, and Ciel continued, "I am going to catch this murderer. This is a personal fight now, between him and me. Scotland Yard's work is done."

"But Ciel!" Aberline objected.

"This is bigger than you realize," Ciel countered sharply. "I have waited three years for a lead, and now I might finally have Them in my reach. Focus your attention elsewhere; this murderer will not get away from me."

The newly-promoted commissioner could only watch in stunned silence as the little boy strode out of the room and down the hall, disappearing down the stairs, followed by his black-clad butler. Aberline worried, as he always did, about so young a child taking on so much responsibility. But what could he do, other than help as best he could? There was too much he didn't understand, and clearly, Ciel Phantomhive was only the surface layer of something much, much darker.


End file.
